Mrs and Mrs Sato
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Asami is a secret agent who been hunting down the Avatar for years now, no one knows what the Avatar looks like or even if the Avatar still exists, her mission is to find the truth and destroy her target, but what if her target is her wife? Most Importantly how will Korra react finding out that her wife is the same person who been tracking her down for years?
1. Chapter 1

"So what brings you two here today?" the therapist Pema asks. I look over at Korra and she is just starring at the fish tank in the room. I'm not surprise she never takes anything seriously. Our marriage is falling apart and her main focus is on fishes.

Since Korra doesn't plan on answering Pema's question I decide to.

"Well you see we been married for 6 years"  
"Really that long, I thought it was 4"? Korra says

I roll my eyes because she always says 4 years, this is one of the reasons we're here.

She never listens or care to

We are starring at each other with irritation until Pema clears her throat

"I can see that there is a lot of tension between you two, when was the last time you two been intimate with one another"

Korra straighten up in her chair "Are we supposed to rate it too"? Korra asks

I can't believe she just said that

"I mean sure, if you want from 1-10" Pema replies back I can't believe she is entertaining this nonsense

"Wait is 1 good or is 1 bad, I'm saying that is my answer I just want to know before I answer"? Korra asks

"Who cares, what does that have to do with us being here, I thought we were going talk about how much of a pain Korra been in our marriage"!?

"Oh so I'm the reason why we're here"?

"It always is" I say back

"No one is to blame here, I simply asked that question because, being close to your partner is very important and has everything to do with why you two are here, but we can go back to that question later on" Pema says

We both nod

"So Asami tell me, how did you two meet" I sigh and lean forward in my chair

"Well I was on a business trip, no I mean vacation, a vacation/slash business trip"

I think back to the first time I met Korra and describe the events leading up to that meeting

A course leaving out a few details

 _ **6 Years Ago**_

My coworker Mako and I both get off the airplane and it's hot. I put on my sunglasses while Mako carries our luggage

"How are you liking Ember Island"? Mako asks while our rental car pulls up

"It's cute but I don't see why the Avatar would be in a place like this?" I scan the surrounding and I do see a couple of shady people but I can totally take them if they try anything

"Well you can't underestimate people" I laugh while getting into the car

"A course, I'm a non-bender yet I can take down anyone, bending or no bending"

"Trust me I know, I have a scar to prove it" he says while shutting the door

* * *

We get to our destination which is a beach house and it looks like all the others on this island

Mako turns his hand into a fireball

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT THAT OUT"! I whisper making sure no one saw what he just did

"What, I want to make sure this isn't a setup" he says while putting it out

"Well if anyone sees you do that again they will think we're up to something, let me handle this" I shove my luggage into Mako's arm anf make sure my knife is close to me.

I knock on the door and I can hear people walking toward the door. The door swings open and I slowly slide my knife back into my purse

"Welcome, you two must be on a honey moon" one of the two elderly women says. They look like they could be twins

"Ohhhh no, we're actually on vacation" I reply back

Mako waves as the women look at each other confused

"That's perfectly fine too, My name is Lo and this is my sister Li" we both bow

"Come on in let me show you two where you all will be staying"

* * *

I check my computer to see if I have any new messages from my Father

I have all my weapons laid across my bed when I hear a knock on the door

I instantly fold my blanket up and sit on top of it.

"Come in"

The door opens and it's Mako I sigh in relief

"I thought you were the housekeepers" he laughs while walking in

"No but I can easily tell that you have your weapons right under you and you probably have your electricity glove in one of your nightstands and last but not least"

Mako then touches the ceiling fan and pulls out an AK47

"You know what, I hate people like you" I say while unfolding my blanket

"Did you hear anything from Future Industries"? Mako asks

"No, not yet my Father said he will contact me if he hears anything about the Avatar's where abouts"

"Great, let's go party, there is this bar near us that I want to check out"

I continue to put the rest of my clothes in my dresser

"No way, we're on a mission, we don't have time for your little hookups"

"Comeeeeee onnnnnn Asami, it will be fun, besides I saw a lot of hot babes for you, also when was the last time you got laid"? I roll my eyes

"Mako you're more than welcome to go, but I'm not going with you"

He starts walking toward the door "Fine it's alright, I will just go and tell your father about you almost getting us escorted off the plane"

"NO FAIR, THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT WANTED ME TO PUT ON MY SEATBELT, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PROTECT MYSELF IF I'M TIED DOWN"?

Mako smiles "A good agent, can protect themselves regardless, tied down or not"

* * *

I'm sitting at the bar all by myself while Mako dances with some girl who looks totally out of his league

This is totally unprofessional, we should be working on our mission, yet here we're at this poor of an excuse bar that should had been closed or condemned years ago.

As I'm drinking my drink a man walks over and sits beside me.

"Hey sweetie, what's a hot mama like yourself doing here all alone" I size him up

Bald, large frame, has weird looking eyebrows. I set my drink down and he makes the cup float in the air

Another thing to add to the list, he's an air bender, rare but quite popular now a days

"What can you bend"? he asks trying to sound seductive

"I'm a non-bender" he then smiles

"Well you still fascinate me, how about I buy you a drink"?

"That is very kind of you, but I'm not that much of a drinker" I reply back looking at Mako hoping he can help me but he has some girl grinding on him

"My name is Zaheer" I shake his hand

"You have a strong grip, what's your name"? he asks

"Sami" he nods

"What's your last name"?

"I don't like giving my last name out"

"Why not"?

"I just don't, you can tell a lot from a person's last name" he then laughs but I don't find anything funny and to be honest I really want him to leave.

the bar door opens and two females and a male walk in

I look at them closely there is a girl with short hair and green eyes and a boy with green eyes and black hair with a fire ferret on his shoulder

Lastly a woman with blue eyes tan skin, great built and short hair, we make eye contact with each other and she gives me a smile.

They walk toward the dance floor something about the last girl fascinates me like she has some type of secret and I enjoy finding out secrets

A feel someone rubbing my hand "How about we get out of here"

I pull away

"No, I'm fine and I would appreciate you not touching me again" I say sternly he just laughs

"What are you going to do about it, you're just a non-bender"

I'm just about to chi block him when all the drinks on the bar counter top lifts up and falls on top of him in one swift motion.

Zaheer gets up instantly trying to get the alcohol out of his eyes and his chair slides backward hitting him in his knee.

Making him fall to the ground.

"The woman told you not to touch her" the same woman who just came in says

wait is it possible that this woman just air, earth, and waterbend this man?

Zaheer then gets up "You will pay for that" he yells while exiting the bar

I turn to the woman and she smiles

"I didn't need your help I had it under control" the woman looks at her friends while they laugh

"Are you sure, because you didn't look like it" the woman replies back

"You don't know me" I answer back the woman then fill in the space between us

"Well I can start to get to know you, my name is Korra" she extends her hand out and I look down at it.

I shake her hand and she smiles, she has an amazing smile.

" I thought I would have to bloodbend you to get you to shake my hand" she says while letting go of my hand

"Is that a threat"? I ask

She steps back and laughs "No, I was kidding, I hardly use blood bending, I prefer just to waterbend"

"You're just a waterbender I would had swear that I saw you earth, air, and waterbend" I ask looking at her up and down trying to read her

"No, I wish I could bend more than one element, my friends, Opal, and Bolin helped me out" her friends wave at me and I wave back

"What's your name" she asks me

"Sami" she then kisses my hand

"Beautiful name to match a beautiful woman, do you mind dancing with me, since I saved your life"?

"You didn't save my life, and…" I look into her eyes and find myself saying

"Sure I would love to dance"

What just happened?

* * *

I wake up hearing birds chirping and slowly open my eyes. I look around and this isnt my room I Instantly get up and try to reach for my gun but realize I didn't bring a gun and I don't have any clothes on.

Spirits how did I get here? I can't believe had sex with a complete stranger and put myself in danger like that?

I never felt vulnerable before, that was my job I was supposed to make others feel like that not the other way around.

As I'm picking up my clothes I see myself in the mirror and my hair is a mess, not counting the marks on my neck.

I hate myself right now, what a careless mistake on my part

After putting on my clothes I walk out of the bedroom and see her in the kitchen

"Good Morning I made breakfast" she says

"Thank you I appreciate it, but I need to leave" I head to the door but she runs to it

"Please don't go, I made breakfast just for you" I look into her blue eyes one of the reason why I got myself into this mess

"Do you always, make breakfast for your one night stands"? I ask

She then frowns "You see it as a one night stand, I was hoping we could see each other more"

I don't have time for a relationship or can even see myself in a relationship. My life is too hectic for any type of commitment.

My destiny is set and I can't have any distractions, no matter how sweet Korra is.

My commitment is to find the Avatar and kill it, and me being here is setting me 2 steps back, I bet my Father even called already

"Korra I appreciate the thought, and everything but I really need to go" she then gives me puppy dog eyes

Oh please I have killed people begging for their life, puppy dog eyes don't get to….

"I mean I can stay for a little breakfast" Not again why do I keep breaking?

"Yay"  
Korra then gives me a kiss and I feel like I can't breathe

She pulls out my chair and sets pancakes onto my plate

"It's blueberry" she says excitedly I laugh something about her is different I never met a person like her before

She is like an adult child, caring and compassionate, from years of studying people that's what I'm getting from her

I check the food and lift it up with my fork to expect it

"Umm did you think I tried to poison you"? Korra ask

I blush

I just can't get away from my spy habits

"Ohhhh no I just, wanted to admire how great it looked"

Korra nods

I take a bite of the pancakes slowly and let out a small moan then cover my mouth blushing

"I'm sorry"

Korra smiles "It's fine, I know my pancakes are amazing" she then winks

"So how long, have you lived here"? I ask

"Not too long probably 1 month I like to travel, what about you what brings you here"?

"Vacation" she starts putting the pan in the sink

"Well good that means I can see you more"

"How do you know I want to see you more"? I ask

She then gets closer to me, and I instantly stop chewing my food

"Because I'm addicting, and people always search for someone like me" she then pours more syrup onto my pancakes

And I'm speechless

 **Present**

"So we started going out more and Korra asks me to marry her and I said yes" I say crossing my arm not looking at her

Pema nods

"So you two meet in a bar"?

"Yes" we both say bitterly

Pema looks at the time "Well today's session is over" we both get up

"Korra and Asami next time I see you I want you two to each make a list of the things you love and hate about each other"

"That wont be hard" I say while exiting the door first

"YEAH NOT AS HARD AS ASAMI'S HARD BECAUSE SHE'S HARD HEADED" she screams out

* * *

I get to my car and Korra gets into hers

"See you at home Honey" Korra says sarcastically

"You too sweetie" she blows a kiss at me and I catch it and let it go in the air, she winks and speeds off out of the car garage

I get in to my car and my dashboard is instantly transformed into a computer

I call my Father and he instantly picks up

"Sami, we belive the Avatar is in Republic City" I put on my lipstick while my phone on speaker

"Father, the Avatar has been off the grid for years now, I don't even think he or she is still alive"

"Well you're going to have to find that out arent you, come in tomorrow so you can receive your new assignment or your old one" I smile

"Great, chasing after gangsters is getting old"

My Father laughs "I bet, how is my favorite daughter in law doing"?

"Great Father, Korra and I just got back from the movies earlier and I'm on my way to make her a special dinner"

"Awww you two are the best couple ever"

"Thanks Father"

I then hang up the call, and pull out of the parking garage. I think I need to take a stop at the shooting range so I can practice and buy some new toys before I head home

 **Hoped you liked the first chapter, this story will be a tad similar to the movie but not the same, because I want you all to be anxious about what will happen next.**

 **Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the time on my phone and I should be heading home for dinner by now

Ginger grabs my hand.

"Why don't you come in, my husband isn't home"

"I can't Ginger, I'm sorry" she then pouts

"What's the point of being a side chick, when you never want to have fun with me?"

"You're aren't my side chick, Ginger" I snap back

"Then why do you continue to see me, if we don't mean anything to each other" ?

I ask myself that same question everyday

"I don't know, you are really great to talk to" she laughs

"Shouldn't Asami be the one you talk to?" I turn away

"Yeah but it's different, sometimes I want to just tell her how much she means the world to me and other times ...I just want to kill her, you know"

"Korra, you're a good person why do you still believe you can save your marriage"

"Because, I just do Ginger, there is still hope"

She kisses my cheek "Well when your hope runs out, you know where I live" she then gets out the car

* * *

I pull up to the house that Asami's Father bought for us, it's a little too big for my liking but Asami loves it, especially the garage where she spends all day working in.

I see our neighbor Varrick watering the grass which is strange because it's 8:00pm

"Hey Neighbor" he says while I click my car

"Hi Varrick, great day to water the grass huh"? I ask to be polite

"Yep, this is going to take me all night" then in one swift motion I bend the water in the hose to land on all the plants in his yard

"Wow thanks Korra"

"You're welcome, goodnight Varrick"

I put the key into the door but it's already open. It's like Asami always knows when I get home. What is she some type of spy or something?

"Honey I'm home" I scream out while taking off my shoes

Asami comes from around the corner and takes off her apron

"Long day at work again"? she asks

"Yep, you know how working in Telecommunication can be" I tease

"Well dinner is ready"

"Great, smells amazing I'm going to wash up real quick"

She mumbles something under her breath but I don't catch it. I head up the stairs into our bathroom

and splash some water onto my face then air bend to dry it off.

I look at myself in the mirror, how did I get myself into this situation. Where did Asami I go wrong, everything was great in the beginning.

Going on dates almost every night, telling each other about our day, we were so happy now, it's like we live in separate worlds.

* * *

I'm in the garage adding my new purchases from the gun range to my collection.

I hear movement above me and close my draw, how does she always get ready so quickly I know she is a waterbender but that can only help so much.

Enter my passcode to lock it and head back upstairs.

I shut the door behind me and see Korra standing in front of me

"You couldn't wait until I got out, until you ate"? I ask looking at Korra eating a dinner roll

She shrugs "I was hungry" I roll my eyes as we head back into the dining room

I sit down and my end of the table and she sits on the other end

On the table I see the candle I had out lite, which is strange because I couldn't find the lighter anywhere

"Did you light the candle"? I ask

"Yep, you know trying to be romantic" she then winks

"Well it's not working" she then frowns

"Come on Asami, I'm trying to make this work but you are so distant" I take sip of my wine

"Oh I'm the distance one"? she asks

"Yep"

"Look who's talking you are sitting so far away from me"

"Are you mad Korra" I ask with a smirk I love it when she gets worked up

"Nope not at all honey, nothing about you gets me mad" she then starts coughing and takes a sip of her water

"Are you okay honey" I ask trying not to laugh at her pain

"Yes Baby, this steak is just dry and has no flavor"

I put on a fake smile not letting her comment get to me.

* * *

I continue eating this dry ass steak when my phone starts ringing across the room. Asami looks at me suspiously

"Expecting a phone call this late, should I be worried"? she asks

"Not at all probably my parents" I get up from my seat and head to my phone

"Hello"? I say while smiling at Asami who continues eating her dinner while staring me down

Spirits why does she look at me like that, like she is trying to read me or something. Sometimes I just wish Koh the face stealer could just take that expression off her face

The person on the other line finally answers

"Korra, this is Lin" my face drops and I head outside

"Yes, what's wrong"? I ask because she never calls me this late unless something is wrong

"Korra, we have a problem"

"What"?

"Remember that Equalists group I told you about" I nod while getting into my car

"Yes, a course"

"Well their activity of kidnapping and killing benders are increasing"

I take out my laptop and click on Republic City's News and see another Equalists crime committed

"Yes, I'm looking at a news article right now Lin"

"Well you see, their leader Amon is enlisting new members everyday, at his rallies"

"Are you serious I thought I already stopped one of his rallies, which almost blew my cover, why do I need to keep checking this guy out"?

"Korra you had a nice break, luckily there hasn't been any threat these past years, but now your break is over and you need to stop this organization"

I take time to process everything

"Lin I been off the grid for years now, I finally got the people who been following me to leave me alone, if I go back doing my job they will find me"

"I understand Korra, but you have a gift and you need to use it, and that's a risk you will have to take, just do your job, like you been doing all these year, and try not to get caught"

I sigh

"I don't know Lin, it's been a long time, I'm a little dusty"

Lin laughs "If you can manage to keep your identity a secret from your wife, I'm sure you can do fine"

I roll my eyes "She does auto repair, she's not that bright"

"Haha leave her alone, your team will be here tomorrow I want you meet me at our spot tomorrow so we can discuss more"

"Will do Lin" I hang up the phone and step out of my car and see Asami looking out the window

* * *

I'm looking out the window and see Korra get out her car. I bet she is probably talking to her little slut Ginger.

She must really think I'm dumb, if she thinks I don't know about them

I back away from the window and sit back down at the table

While Korra walks in and shuts the door

"Sorry, that was work, there was a complaint from one of our department, and you know me being the boss and everything had to take care of it"

She then moves a strand of hair behind her ear which she only does when she lies.

"Well who am I to keep you from your job" I say while pouring another glass of wine in her glass

She looks at me confused

"You aren't trying to get me drunk, just so you can strangle me in my sleep are you"? she asks while sipping her wine

"A course not, I'm just a mechanic, I couldn't hurt a fly" I give her a kiss and to my surprise she returns it.

 **Thank you all for the follow, favorites and the reviews, glad you like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my Father's office of Future Industries but he's not here. Which is strange because he told me to be here at 12:05 and it's ten minutes till.

I'm just about to call him when someone grabs my shoulder from behind and I grab their hand and twist it but they get out of my grip and put me in a headlock. I elbow them in the stomach and they push me to the ground and I hit my head on the desk.

I can hear the person walking towards me I use that moment to reach down in my boot and pull out my revolver and aim it at the figure

"MAKO WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"? he clenches his chest

"What's wrong with you, why did you have to elbow me"? I get up and catch my breath

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you know how I get" he laughs

"Trust me I know" we both are trying to collect ourselves when my Father comes in the room

And we both bow

"I saw you two on the monitor, you both are out of shape" he says

Mako then pulls his shirt up "Are you sure, because I think I got pretty hot, since the last time you saw me"

I roll my eyes I swear Mako and Korra can be the same sometimes

"Well if you were so in shape, how did Sami manage to hit you so hard in your so called abs that she could escape"?

I try not to laugh

"And you young lady, how could you just let him sneak up on you like that"? I stop smiling

"I'm sorry Father, I guess I got distracted" he slams his fist on the desk

"WE CAN'T AFFORD FOR YOU, TO GET DISTRACTED WHEN THE AVATAR IS ON THE LOOSE, WHO'S PROBABLY IN SHAPE, AND CAN HANDLE ANYTHING THROWN THEIR WAY, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M TIRED OF CHASING AFTER THIS AVATAR, AREN'T YOU"?

Mako and I both nod

I hate disappointing my Father. His face returns to its original color

"Now,we have competition, the Equalist, is hunting the Avatar too"

"Isn't that a good thing, can't we form an alliance"? Mako asks

"NO, because they're just going to take the Avatar's bending away, and how the spirit world works, they can easily regain their bending back, I want the AVATAR DEAD"!

He then looks at me "There is a rally going on this weekend and I have a feeling the Avatar will be there"

"Okay, Mako and I are on it"

My Father smiles "I know but there will be changes" I look at him confused

"What do you mean"? I ask not quite understanding why my Father wants changes

"Well while you two were on your little break or whatever you call it, I been looking at a few experts to help us on our search"

I stand up

"NO FAIR, FATHER IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU PUT ME WITH MAKO, I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE HELPING ME DO MY JOB"

"Sami I understand that, but we are so close and I can't afford any mistakes, the more the better, now are you done with your temper tantrum, so I can give you your assignment"?

I slowly sit back down and see Mako with a smirk so I cross my arms

This isn't how I expected everything to play out

* * *

I walk through the abandon library, since I moved here this has been Lin and I spot.

Every time there is a threat of some sort I always have to move and Lin always follow me. Lin can be a pain but I know she knows what's best for me.

I use the flashlight on my phone to see where I'm going because fire and books don't mix.

This place has always creeped me out, it gives me goosebumps just being here, I laugh to myself at goosebumps because Goosebumps like the book and I'm in the library. I swear Asami doesn't appreciate my humor, I walk down the aisle and the hairs on the back of my neck rises up. I turn around with my flashlight but no one is there

Relax Korra, you're the Avatar master of all element, there is nothing to be afraid of. I continue walking then I feel the cold breeze again. I start picking up my pace when the shelves starts to shake.

I get in my bending stance "Come out who ever it is, or I'm going to hurt you" I hear laughing and two people step out of the corner

"Relax no need to be scarred " Opal says while walking toward me.

"That was you with the cold air"? I ask while giving her a hug

"Yep, and Bolin with the shelf" Bolin then bows and I punch his shoulder

"What's wrong did we scare you"? Bolin asks I push a strand of my hair behind my ear

"Nooooo I'm the Avatar you can't scare me"

"Righttttt, whatever you say" Opal says while we walk around the library

"Where is Lin"? I ask

"She's not coming" Bolin answers

"Why not, did something happen"?

"Nope, she thought if she came, maybe someone would follow her" I nod

"She also wanted us to tell you the game plan" Opal adds I sit down on one of the tables

"So what's the game plan"? I ask

"Well, there is an Equalist meeting this Saturday, and Lin wants you to check it out"

"Yeah yeah I know that, what's the game plan though"?

Opal takes out her laptop and shows me some uniform designs

"Why are you showing me this"?

"Because, in order for you to not get singled out, we think it will be best for you to dress up like an Equalist member"

I burst out laughing "Good one Opal, and I thought Bolin was the comic relief"

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE KORRA"! She says while closing her laptop

"Innocent people are dying every day, and you need to put a stop to it"

"Actually Team Avatar need to put a stop to it" Opal and I look at Bolin with irritation and he slowly slides down his chair

"I'm sorry Opal, it's just with my marriage and all I just haven't been myself"

She gives me a small smile "I understand Korra, but you never know, maybe all this will bring you two closer together"

"HOW, Korra is seeing Ginger on the low"? Bolin adds while looking through his phone

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON ASAMI"!

Bolin rolls his eyes "Then why do you see her"?

"We just talk that's all, how many times do I have to tell you all that"!?

"Sureeeee, whatever helps you sleep at night" I throw a book at Bolin but Opal airbends it before it hits him

"That's enough you two, Now Korra try on the uniform"

"Yes Mother"

I take the uniform and head behind some bookshelves while Bolin and Opal talk. This is so stupid I should be focused on Asami and I but now I have to save the world.

Which I don't mind, because I have to do my duty but it's the principle of the matter. I zip up the uniform and walk out.

"I need to hit the gym"

* * *

After My Father's long lecture Mako and I are finally going to meet the new members. My Father leaves the room to get them and I turn to Mako

"This is so foolish, we don't need anyone helping us, don't you agree"?

He shrugs

"I don't know, maybe it will be less stressful, remember those long nights of constant hunting, it gets tiring, besides you have Korra to go home to, wont she miss you"?

"I doubt it, but I get your point, but I don't like it"

The door opens and a woman with arched eyebrows and a man with glasses walks in the room.

"Asami, Mako this is Kuvira and Baatar" I get up and shake their hands

Mako does the most and kisses the woman's hand

"Nice to meet you beautiful" she pulls away

Mako then pulls out her chair. Leave it to Mako to try and spit some game at a business meeting

My Father sits in his chair while we wait for him to talk he clears his throat

"Future Industries is a big company as you may know, we have people working 24/7 watching our enemies, others thinks we're just a car company, but what they don't know won't hurt them"

Baatar laughs and my Father smiles

I understand why he laughed, because the comment 'Won't hurt them' is ironic but I don't think it was appriapote to laugh, but maybe I don't have a sense of humor

Then again maybe I actually take my job seriously. My Father continues talking and the woman keeps staring at me. I don't really care she doesn't intimidate me what so ever, from her built I can tell she probably does intensive training a matter of fact she looks like a bender.

"Kuvira is an Earth and Metal Bender" My Father says

I knew she was a bender, but metal that's impressive maybe that's why she has that over confident appearances

"What do you bend"? Kuvira asks me interrupting my Father. I don't know whether to answer because my Father was in the middle of talking but from her face expression she doesn't care. I decide to answer her question because I don't want her thinking I have to ask for permission before I speak

"I'm a non-bender" she doesn't show any emotion at my answer

"Hmm thought you were a Fire bender" Mako interrupts

"I'm a Fire Bender, but even though Asami is a non-bender she can hold her own" Mako adds

"We will see about that"

I don't like how she said that, My Father notices I'm about to say something when he interrupts

"Any way back to the mission" Kuvira smirks at me and I just want to knock that smirk off her face

"In order for the Equalist to not identify us, someone will have to disguise themselves as a member of the rally"

I start writing notes

"Great, I will be as believable as possible" my Father frowns

"Actually Asami, I had Kuvira in mind, with her bending she has an advantage that I find will be beneficial in the long run"

"No offense Father, but I doubt Kuvira is able to handle such a complex mission, especially her being new with tracking the Avatar"

She takes out a tablet and hands it to me

"I understand your doubts, but I assure you I have been trained and completed many missions"

I press play and see her taking down numerous people all at once, I swipe to the right and I see her kidnapping the Prince

"You were responsible for the kidnapping of Prince Wu"? I ask in disbelief she smiles

"Yep, it wasn't that hard, after they gave me the money I let the little joke go" I hand her back the tablet and my Father smiles

I still don't like Kuvira, but she is defiantly qualified for a position here

"So what will I be doing"? I ask

"Same as the four of us, watching on the surveillance, Kuvira will have on a mini camera recording at all times, so we can witness the same things she is"

"Great" I say sarcastically while smiling at Kuvira

* * *

I get home from the meeting and Asami isn't here that's strange she usually is . I get out the car and check my pockets for my house key.

Oh no this can't be? I run back to my car and look through the window and see my keys in the car. How could I be so foolish I'm just about to metal bend my car so I can open the door when one of the neighbor's kids walk out

"Hey Korra" Meelo says

"Hey buddy, where is your parents"? he sits on the hood of my car

"In the house, they said they needed to talk but I opened their bedroom door and they didn't look like they were talking"

I try not to gag because Tenzin is so old. Its weird having the same woman who gives you marriage advice be your neighbor, but Asami and I trust her.

I pick up a rock and I'm about to smash the window when Meelo yells "STOP"

"WHAT, Asami can fix the window no big deal" he hops off the car

"Why don't you just crawl under the garage door"? he asks I turn around and see the little opening

"Meelo I doubt I could crawl under that" if this kid wasn't here I would either earth bend or send a strong air blast to push it up but he's here so I have to act normal

"I can air bend it" he says while getting in his stance I back away so he can do his thing. He sends a blast and it hardly moves the door

He smiles at me and tries again still nothing

"You know what, I can crawl under it for you"

"Sound like a good idea"

Meelo starts jumping up and down repeating these words "Be the Leaf" he then slides under it

I'm impressed he slide under like a leaf "I'm inside" he says

"I know Meelo, go through the garage door and let me out" I call out I hear things falling on the floor and I know Asami will be mad thinking I went in there junking everything up but then again I get excited because I love nothing more than to get on her nerves

The front door opens and I rush to Meelo and pull him into a hug

"Thank you, I owe you one"

I set him down "No Problem, I fell down and saw some weird things in your garage, like in those Action Movers"

Kids and their imagination thinking everything is some type of gadget, it was probably just a wrench

* * *

I walk in the elevator and just when it's about to close someone's hand stops it from closing. Ugh a course it's Kuvira why couldn't she take the stairs. Why didn't I take the stairs?

"What floor"? I ask

"You already pressed it" great we parked on the same level we are standing in silence I get a text and it's from Korra

 **'Hey where are you?'**

I reply back with ' **On my way home now'**

she replies back with **'K drive safely Sweetie ;)** i roll my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket when I see Kuvira starring at me

"What is your probably"? I ask she shrugs

"I don't have a problem, you seem like you have a problem"

"My problem is you, you don't fool me" she then laughs

"You don't fool me, you're easy to read" she did not just say she can read me. That's my job I read people she can't read people

"Oh really enlighten me"? she then turns to me

"Well you look like you take your job home and pretend to be a perfect wife even though your marriage is on the rocks and you hunting the Avatar is the only exciting thing happening in your life and you're jealous of me"

I smile

"Dead on except the jealous part, now my turn, you look like someone who strives to be the best and will do everything in her power to make that happen, and you're afraid to love because you had family issues growing up, and nothing scares you more than losing someone you care about so you don't waste your time on love, and you think your best quality is your eyebrows"

The elevator door opens and we both look at each other intensely

We then burst out laughing "I think we're going to make a great pair" Kuvira says while I shake her hand

"I agree"

 **I wanted Lin to be Korra's mentor, even though I love Tenzin. The way the story is going to play out I find it hard to have Tenzin help guide Korra, especially when he's more on the peace side and Lin is more of the lets make things happen side.**

 **Thoughts are always appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and turn to my side and don't see Asami there. I get out of bed check my phone and see that I have a few missed calls from Lin. I should probably call her back but my stomach is growling. I head downstairs to the kitchen and Asami not there either. I look out the window her car is here where could she be?

I make some toast and pour me a glass of milk. As I'm waiting for my toast I hear a loud pounding sound. My toast pops up and then it clicks. Asami is probably in our gym.

Which is strange because she hasn't used the gym in months. What made her start back up now? I walk through the backyard and I push open the door "Asami"?

I see her lightly tapping the punching bag. I try not to laugh

"What are you doing"? I ask she turns around and wipes the sweat off her face

"I'm boxing what does it look like"? She then throws a poor excuse of a jab and I shake my head and walk toward her

"Your form is off, and you need to fix your stance" she slowly back away so I can show her

"You have to keep your guard up at all time" she nods

"Like this"?

"No like this" I fix the way she is holding her guard up when I see a purple mark on the side of her head and touch it making her flinch

"Who did this to you"? my blood starts to boil

She moves my hand

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" she then returns to the punching bag but I push it away.

"Is this why you're out here boxing, to protect yourself"? Asami doesn't say anything

"Asami if someone is hurting you, tell me because I WILL KIL…" and for the first in a long time she gives me a genuine smile.

"Korra, I hit my head on one of the cars I was working on, I'm just out here trying to be healthy, honest"

"Are you sure that's the only reason"? she nods

"Well let's get you all better" I motion for her to sit on the bench while I pick up the cooler full of ice and transform the ice into liquid and bend the water into my hand while I place it on her bruise.

* * *

If it wasn't for Korra calling my name out she would had saw me killing that punching bag and how would I example myself? She thinks I'm just a helpless mechanic, I should had hid my bruise better if it wasn't for Mako I wouldn't had hit my head on the desk.

And to my surprise Korra looked very concerned maybe she does still care about me. My bruise is starting to feel better sometimes I forget the benefits of marrying a Waterbender.

"Why is the water warm, Isn't it supposed to be cold, since it was originally ice? I ask

"Oh I don't know maybe it's warm because you're so hot"

"Spirits Korra, you can be so corny" she smirks

"But you love that about me" she then lets the water evaporate in the air

"Your bruise should be healed by tomorrow but I still want to heal it some more tonight" I nod while getting up and heading to the weights making sure I struggle to pick up the tiniest one

she heads toward the exit

"I will be inside if you need me" as she's walking she stops half way and turns back around

"Do you want to…. you know go have lunch, I know working out gets you hungry and I really don't want to stay inside all day "?

Wait is Korra asking me on a date? This is very strange we haven't been on a date in a long time it went from going out almost every week to only going out on special occasions.

She then scratches the back of her neck "Never mind, I'm sure you're busy with cars, what a stupid question"

She then continues walking but bumps into some weight making them fall and I find myself laughing

She blushes as she picks them up "you know these weighted a lot on my heart" I can't stop laughing

I try to cover my mouth to stop laughing. I hate laughing but Korra always seems to make me laugh and it frustrating.

"Why do you always do that"?

"Do what"?

"Stop yourself from laughing, I love you laugh"

"No you just love making people laugh, it's like you feed off laughter to boost your ego"

We stand in silence and this strange feeling of nostalgic sweeps across my body, maybe because Korra and I actually made a connection that didn't involve sarcastic remarks or arguments and to be honest I like us like this compared to the other two.

"I'm fine with lunch"

"Really"? Korra ask in disbelief

"Yes really let me go get dress, and you should too, unless you want to go in your pajamas"

* * *

I run to the other side of the car to open the door for Asami then run to my side.

"Why won't you let me install Bluetooth in your car, I swear you're like the only one in the whole 4 Nations that still listens to CDs, I can't have people questioning me about my wife's poor choices"

I back out of our drive way "I don't make poor choices, I married you didn't I"?

We're driving to our favorite restaurant 'Cabbages' they don't sale cabbages but they have great deli sandwiches.

As I'm driving I decide to make small talk.

"So funny story, I left my keys in my car the other day" she turns to me

"Really, how could you let that happen"?

"I don't know, I was so excited that I got a text from you"

"No really"?

"Fine I was careless" she then laughs "Now that's more believable, how did you get it out, did you throw a rock through the window"? she tease

"Actually I was debating on that"

"KORRA"!

"Relax, I didn't Meelo helped me"

"Pema's Son"?

"Yep" Asami then groans and moves her shoulders

"What"? I ask laughing at her getting the heebie jeebies

"He's always hitting on me, when I work on cars outside"

"Haha really, I wished I saw that"

"No trust me, it's so awkward and you know I hate kids"

"I know"

* * *

I can tell Korra took what I said to heart, she wants kids but I really don't think my lifestyle is suitable for kids and maybe that is probably the reasons why we been so distant . It's rare that Korra gets quiet but this topic always seems to get her in that mood. As much as I don't appreciate half the stuff Korra does I really hate seeing her like this.

"So how did Meelo, get your keys out, did he fart bend"? Korra's face lights up again and I'm glad

"Haha I wish, he crawled under the garage door"

Wait I don't remember leaving the garage door open or half way open

"And funny thing, he said he saw thing like from an action mover inside" I start fake laughing

"Crazy"

We get to the restaurant and Korra opens my door and before I step out the car Korra waterbends a puddle I was just about to step in

"Careful" she says while bending it into a near storm drain

We walk inside and see our friend Bumi who owns the place we make eye contact and

He hops over the table making the people sitting down duck in horror

"Sami, Korra, my favorite couple welcome" he pulls us into a group hug

"Hello Bumi" he then pulls away

"Long time no see, what happened, you two used to come here almost every Thursday"

I blush "Well you know jobs, and paying bills"

He rolls his eyes "Ohhh please, you two are practically the richest couple in Republic City that's why I don't understand why you two come to this dump of a restaurant when you should be going to a 5 star restaurant, drinking you champagne and talking about real estate"

Korra laughs but I don't. Why does everyone think rich people only talk about real estate?

"Let me give you two your special seats" Bumi walks us to the table where Korra and I always sit and another waiter is about to sit another guest there when Bumi air bends the waiter's menu out of his hand

"THIS TABLE IS RESERVE, BEAT IT" the waiter then leads his guests to another table

"Bumi you didn't have to do that" Korra says

"Relax, they knew I was joking" we look over at the people and one of them flicks us off

We sit down and Bumi hands us our menu

"I will be right back, to take your order" we both nod as we open the menu

"I'm starving, I don't know what to get, WHAT'S GOOD"?

I roll my eyes at her last statement because ever since Korra watched the VMA she been saying WHAT'S GOOD like Nicki Beifong to Miley Spirit on repeat.

"Get what you're in the mood for" she then raises her eyebrows

"FOOD"! she slouches down in her seat making me laugh

"So how's work doing"? I ask

"You know same old same old, talking to people on the phone"

"Sounds exciting"

"Yeah it is, especially when they yell at you over the phone"

"I don't know how you can do it"? I tease

"Yeah only the strong survive, we should trade jobs" Korra wished she could do my job even with just water bending she couldn't handle it.

"Yes, you should try repairing one of my cars and I try talking on the phone all day"

her face drops

"What"? I ask

she shakes her head to the side "Nevermind, I don't want you doing my job"

"Why not"?

A smile appears on her face "You just have a raspy voice and I don't want our customers getting the wrong idea"

I toss a sugar packet over at her and she puts her hand up like she is about to waterbend

"Why did you just do that, there is no water here" she looks nervous

"I was just practicing so when our drinks come, you won't say anything reckless"

* * *

What's wrong me, out of all these years I finally slipped up now? I was just about to airbend in front of my Wife and how would I explain that? I need to get myself together I can't be messing up like this especially when I have to be an Equalist soon.

Asami orders for the both of us and Bumi walks away. I catch her looking at her reflection in one of the napkin holders and I grab her hand

"You're beautiful Asami, scar or no scar, don't let that ruin how you see yourself" she gives a small smile

"You're just saying that because you like seeing me in pain" I frown

"I don't even like seeing you cry, how can I like seeing you in pain"? she doesn't say anything

"We can make this work Asami, I just need you to be honest with me"

"And you're honest with me Korra"?

"With my feelings towards you yes Asami, I recommended us going to consoling not because I wanted a divorce because I want us to work on how we communicate toward one another"

I squeeze her hand "Don't you want to make this work"?

"Aren't you in Telecommunications isnt communicating supposed to be your best quality"?

"Yes, but it goes both ways Asami"

"I'm trying Korra, but sometimes I feel like you aren't telling me everything"

"I feel the same way about you Asami"

Bumi brings us our drinks "Well I guess that's something we both need to work on" Asami says while sipping her tea.

* * *

Lunch was actually fun, Asami and I didn't argue once. Sure her comments like I was putting too much salt on my green beans were annoying but that wasn't enough for us to go on a full on brawl.

As I pull up to our drive way I see an unfamiliar car parked on the curb in front of our house. I get out the car and a woman steps out her car and walks toward us.

"Can I help you"? I ask the woman has a muscular built almost similar to mines but let's be realistic she isn't as strong as me. She looks like she could be an Earthbender.

"Actually no and yes, I'm here to speak with Asami" I look at Asami and she has a blank expression on her face

I cross my arms confused about why this woman wants to talk to my Wife.

She then lets out a small laugh "I'm sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Kuvira" she extend her hand out and I shake it.

"Korra, Asami's wife" she then looks over at Asami and throw a thumbs up

"I didn't know Asami had a wife"

"Oh that's strange, how do you know her"? I ask

"We wor…" Asami then interrupts

"I work on Kuvira's car" Asami burst out I look at Kuvira and she nods

"Yep, that's right I'm one of her customers" I use one of my earthbending technique and can tell Kuvira is lying, I felt her heartbeat speed up when she said she was a customer.

"So Kuvira, what bring you here today your car looks fine" ? I ask clearly not buying her story

"Well I want to customize my car, and I wanted Asami to see the car in person"

"Why couldn't you just send a picture"? I ask Asami then grabs my arm

"Korra it's okay, let me talk to Kuvira then we can watch a mover" she give me a kiss and walks toward Kuvira.

Kuvira waves at me while I walk backward toward the house. I put up the I'm watching you sign and Asami rolls her eyes and motions for me to go away.

* * *

After Korra stopped staring out the window. I finally talk to Kuvira

"Why did you come to my house"?

"Well glad to see you too, and you have a very attractive wife, and she doesn't know about your job"?

"No, why would I tell her about my job and what do you mean by attractive"? I cross my arm and she laughs

"Relax I have a boyfriend, anyway I wanted tell you there is a change of plans"

"What are you talking about"?

She pulls out her phone and shows me a video of Amon giving some type of speech as I watch it she explains

"Amon is demonstrating how to take away someone's bending on Saturday"

"Okay, what does that have to do with the mission"?

"It has everything to do with the mission, because let's say the Avatar is there I doubt they will allow Amon to take away someone's bending, so if they expose themselves It will be pretty hard to take them when half of the Equalists will be trying to stop the Avatar and let's say I do catch the Avatar, they will expect me to turn them over, since they think I'm one of them"

Kuvira is right this really does mess up our plan. I lean against her car to think when I see Korra looking through the window again

"SO I THINK I WILL ADD NEW RIMS AND BLUE HEADLIGHTS" I scream out

Kuvira plays along and nods "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME, HOW ABOUT A NEW RADIO SYSTEM TOO"?

Korra then closes the blinds and we return back to our conversation

"What are we going to do"? she asks

"Okay, if the Avatar tries to stop Amon and needs to escape, I want you to help them"

"WHAT WHY"?

"Because I rather have the Avatar escape than to be captured, also we can always put a tracker on the Avatar"

"That might actually work, you're smart"

"I know"

* * *

Asami comes in the door and I'm sitting in the living room.

"Are you and Kuvira close"? I ask

"I mean she is my customer, so yeah" I put my feet on ground while sitting on the couch to see if I can tell if she is lying or not.

Spirits I can never tell when Asami is lying it's like she is unreadable like she is trained not to show fear or anything under interrogation

She sits beside me "Korra's I'm not cheating on you"

"You sure, because you looked pretty friendly with Kuvira , talking in mechanicism"

She then smiles "What's mechanicism "

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW MECHANICS TALK, that's not the point, do you think she's pretty"?

"Yeah, but she's not my type" so she says

She faces me"What about you, are you cheating on me"?

"No a coarse not, why would I, when I have you"? she stares at me intensively then she turns around and turn on the tv.

"What mover do you want to watch"? she asks while scrolling through Netflix

"A spy one, you know how much I love those secret agent movies"

"Ugh those movies are so cheesy and poorly put together, but I will watch it"

"Awww you're the best" she then snuggles closer to me as we watch the mover.

 **I deleted my other story 'Chill Out' in order to work on this one, I felt that was best because I didn't want to rush that story which I would had done, in order to make this one the main focus. Don't worry I will restart Chill Out after this story.**

 **Let me know if you liked this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Has any of you seen Lin"?

"No and be still Korra, so we can put your microphone on" Opal says while I sit in this van in the middle of the parking lot at like 1am in the morning, not suspicious at all.

"Korra when you speak make sure you talk in the mic near your collar, so your voice is transform into a different pitch so people won't recognize your voice"

I start speaking near the collar "HELLO" my voice produces a deep low pitch sound

"I sound like man"! Bolin laughs while getting the rest of my gear

"I AM YOUR FATHER" my voice echoes through the parking lot

"Can we get serious now Miles" Opal says

"Why did you pick out the name Miles, I like the name Joey better Bolin"

"I was listening to the Proclaimers earlier, give me a break"

"Are you ready"? Opal asks

"Yes" I fist bump Bolin and as my hand makes its way over to Opal to do the same she stops it

"Korra, remember Amon and his followers might say things that you might not agree with, make sure you don't react okay, your mission is to observe not act"

"I know Opal, I got this, just sit back and relax while watching me do my thing on the monitor"

* * *

We all are sitting in the surveillance room as we watch Kuvira walks through the underground tunnel. Mako is in charge of the microphone to tell Kuvira information( Not my idea my Father's) and I'm in charge of collecting screenshots from Kuvira's body cam.

"Are you okay Kuvira"? Mako asks

" **What kind of question is that, yes clearly."**

"Well no need to be rude, by the way if you see any potential girls that are under 5'9, get me their numbers"

" **Are you serious, you want to date an** **Equalists** **, you're a bender"!**

"Hey, you never know, I might save her and show her that benders aren't that bad"

" **Well I doubt you will set a good example, for us benders"**

Kuvira gets to the door and knocks. The area looks very sketchy but I wouldn't have expected anything less.

A small opening on the door opens and all I can see is their eyes.

"What's the secret word"? The man asks

" **Hundun"** The door then opens and Kuvira walks in and the room is packed with Equalists to be honest I didn't expect Amon to have this big of an audiences. Some of the Equalists body check Kuvira and I wait anxiously hoping they don't find anything, even though I made sure she didn't have anything noticeable to draw attention to her.

One of the men scan a metal detector on her and it starts beeping near her right coat pocket.

Kuvira then reach in her pocket

" **It's a piece of metal I brought to give to Amon, as a gift, I beat up a metal bender and took this off the punk for a souvenir"**

The men then nod "Okay, I'm sure Amon will appreciate it, I will give it to him personally" one of the men says

Kuvira walks back to the directions she was going in.

"Kuvira how could you bring metal inside"? Mako asks

" **I didn't, I naturally have metal residue on me all the time, I just happened to use my hand to collect all the residue and transform it into a small metal piece, so they wouldn't be suspicious "**

That was very impressive maybe Kuvira being the one to do this was a good idea after all. My Father wasn't feeling well so he's at home while we work.

* * *

I can tell from the ground that maybe 300 people are inside the door I'm about to approach

I get to the door and knock

"What's the secret word"?

"Hundun" the man opens the door and I thank him. You really can't see in this mask, then again the people who are wearing them are non-benders so I doubt they need to see. I laugh to myself and my laugh sounds hardy due to my voice changer and that stops me from laughing.

A couple of men walk towards me to give me a body check one guy accidentally bumps the metal detector below my waist and they all look at me.

I don't know why, it didn't hurt then I realize they think I'm a man. I grab my crotch and dramatically fall to the ground

"Owww man, why did you do that"?

"I'm sorry Brother, it was an accident"

I slowly get up and walk off like I'm sore, I know Bolin and Opal watching from the van are probably impressed by my acting

There is a concession table full refreshments, my stomach starts to growl. Will I be a traitor if I take their food? My stomach lets out another growl.

Even though Asami made me dinner probably 5 hours ago, I'm the Avatar I'm practically eating for more than one person I get hungry. One little bite won't kill me.

* * *

Kuvira is just walking around the crowd scanning for anything sign of the Avatar. I do note a few people that look like they could be the Avatar.

"So Asami, how are you and Korra, I noticed she dropped you off this morning" Mako asks

"We're good, she is at Lin's house"

"Lin from your wedding"?

"Yes"

"That's sweet of her, and look at you trying to kill the Avatar while she is taking care of the one she loves"

I swear if Mako doesn't leave me alone I will kill him and the Avatar.

" **Asami zoom into that man at the refreshment table"** I zoom in and see someone with a mask on

"Do you think he's the Avatar"? Mako asks Kuvira

" **Maybe, do you see how much he's eating that's his 4** **th** **bowl of Watertribe noodles, I'm not an expert but I know if I was the Avatar I would be packing away food like it's going out of style"**

I doubt that man is the Avatar, anyone can have a heavy appetite especially Korra, she is always eating and she's not the Avatar so her logic clearly doesn't help us with our search

Everyone starts to head to the front of the stage

"What's happening"? Mako asks

" **I think, the rally is starting"** Kuvira walks with the other Equalists while I make sure I screenshot some of the members.

* * *

I'm stuffed those noodles were amazing a course I got a couple of stares but I'm a man I need to eat. The rally starts and I make my way toward the crowd.

I don't recognize anyone here, but they look like just average citizens. We wait for someone to come onto the stage and someone grabs my shoulder.

I turn around "Hey Man, like your mask, my name is Jet and these are my friends, we're called the Freedom Fighters"

I chest bump him "Hey Jet, my name is Miles"

"Miles, nice name what brings you here my man"?

"Well I'm tired of the benders picking on the little guys, and stealing our jobs"! I think I been watching too much of the presidential debate for Republic City.

"Same Brother"

"What brings you here"? I ask

"Well when I was a child a fire bender killed my parents, and ever since benders have been ruining my life, now I'm not going to let them take anything else away from me"

I wished I could tell these teens that not all benders are bad. I start feeling guilty because it's my duty to prevent acts like those.

"I'm sorry Jet" he gives me a small smile

"It's all good, I have this big family now" I nod while we wait for Amon to come onto stage.

* * *

As we wait for Amon, I start to feel guilty Korra is taking care of Lin while I'm here, I should be with her.

I dial her number and wait for her to pick up she never takes this long to pick up.

"Hello" someone answers

"Who's this"? I ask

"It's Opal"

"Hey Opal, how is your Aunt doing, is Korra helping her"?

"Yeah, Korra went out to the store to pick her up something and she left her phone here"

"This late"? I ask looking at the time

"Yes, my Aunt was craving some Fire Flakes, and you know Korra, always going out of her way to help others"

Someone steps out onto stage

"I HAVE TO GO" we both say in unison and laugh nervously then say goodbye

* * *

Amon makes his way onto the stage and everyone claps he hold his hand up so we all stop and he grabs the microphone

" **Hello my Brothers and Sisters, glad you all could make it today, your support has meant the world to me"**

The crowd starts cheering again

" **As you may already know, I hate benders and their constants harassment toward us non bender has gotten out of hand"**

Jet and his friend start booing

" **Thank you, yes boo, Benders think they can just walk over us, well I'll tell you today, that is no more.** **The Avatar used to protect us long ago, what happened to that Avatar? Is the Avatar still alive"?**

Maybe I'm being paranoid but I think everyone is staring at me at that Avatar comment

" **Well I'll tell you the answer to that question, that Avatar is alive"**

The crowd gasps and I gasp the loudest

" **Yes, I know and what surprised me the most was the Avatar was alive and still let the injustice of Non-Bender go on"!**

 **Where was the Avatar when farmer markets were being burned down by the Triple Threats?**

 **Where was the Avatar when Benders would constantly destroy our city with their tricks?**

 **Where was the Avatar when families were being destroyed by Benders who couldn't control their anger**

 **Where was the Avatar when Non-Benders were turned down for jobs because they couldn't bend water, earth, air, or fire?**

What do you mean where was I? I was always here, I did a lot of things in the past and I never get recognized for my good deeds and you want to know why? BECAUSE I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD SECRETLY! The reason why I couldn't take down the Triple Threat was because Lin told me the Police force would handle it and for me to stay out of it.

Lin always tells me to stay out of it, because I'm putting myself at risk but if people think I'm forgetting about them to me that's more painful than actually getting hurt.

" **Well you know what, if the Avatar is not doing his or her's job, I guess it's up to us to stop the injustice"**

A couple of guys bring out someone with a bag over their head.

" **This woman, has failed locking up the criminals who been attacking us non-benders and what makes it even worse is that she is a Bender and it's a proving fact that in the jail system there are more non-benders locked up than bender, I don't know about you but that sounds like favoritism to me, the Police Force is filled with Benders when was the last time you saw a non-bender protecting the law?**

 **I won't tell you all to fight fire with fire because that's not a fair fight, no pun intended. So I rather fight fair.**

" **So I want this bender to feel the same way we do, and face discrimination, and have to constantly walk in fear as these Benders bully us, so I'M TAKING HER BENDING AWAY, so we can have a fair fight"**

The crowd cheers and throws their fist in the air while Amon takes the bag off her head and it's Lin!

* * *

"That's Lin"! I scream out while zooming into her face.

" **You know her"?** Kuvira asks

"Yes, Asami is basically related to her in a way because Korra and her are close" Mako says

I start panicking this will break Korra, I knew they were going to take someone's bending, but not Lin, she should be home with Korra

I try calling Opal but she doesn't pick up

I feel so helpless right now if Kuvira does something to stop Amon that will blow our cover.

Mako grabs my hand "Asami are you okay"?

"Yes, let's continue our mission" he nods and we stare back at the screen

Amon puts his finger on Lin's head while everyone watch in silence. Amon says some words then Lin starts shaking

Then out of nowhere an air blast knocks Amon onto the ground Kuvira turns around and a big circle forms around the same guy with the mask on eating the noodles

The man then brings the ground up forming a wave and rides it toward the stage.

"THE AVATAR IS A GUY"! Mako says in delight like this is some sort of game

I grab the microphone out of Mako's hand

"Kuvira follow him" !

All the Equalist grabs their weapons and start charging at the Avatar but the Avatar get off the rock wave and throws a fire punch in the air causing the sprinklers to go off and waterbends the water and drops it on the people with the electricity gloves on and instantly shocked along with the people around them, the Avatar then evaporates the water so he can use the ground.

I watch in fascination as the Avatar uses all of his elements, like they all have a connection with one another, for the example the way he used his fire bending to send a smoke signal to the alarm knowing it will cause the sprinkler to go off then processing the electricity from the glove and knowing that the two don't mix. With those moves he just killed two birds with one stone. Brilliant just Brilliant I get excited the Avatar is going to be a challenge and I love nothing more than a challenge

* * *

I'm trying to get to Lin who is still on stage unconscious and I'm freaking out right now, they couldn't take her bending away, that's impossible only I can do that.

Someone throws tear gas at me and I hit the ground and someone wraps a rope around my hand

And from his voice I can tell its Jet and his friends

I use my feet and kick a earth rock toward him and from my other foot I can tell where the others are standing and use my mouth to spit out a fire breath and they fall back I can tell from hearing their body hit the ground my eyes are killing me right now If my hands were free I could waterbend the tear gas out of my eyes but my hands are tied down with some type of wire that I can't bend.

Then I feel someone untieing my hands. I get up and water bend the liquid out of my eye and come face to face with a woman with a gas mask on, I can tell she's a woman by her hips. I get in my stance about to fight

"Relax, I'm here to help you" I can she is telling the truth from her heartbeat and nod

"I need to get her" I point to the stage while new Equalists come from another door.

"I know, I will try to hold them off" I form a shield with the earth and start moving toward the stage as the Equalist charge at me

" **GET HIM"!** Amon yells out after finally getting up

I see a couple of men grabbing Lin and I undo my shield and throw a fireball at them while they duck and send another pellets at me but I air bend them to the group of Equalists attacking the woman who untied me and the Equalists fall to the ground letting go of the woman.

The Equalists' skin starts turning red and forming hives, what every that was in the pellets that exploded had to be poisonous.

I airbend onto the stage and have my fist up facing Amon "Give me her or I will kill you" with his mask on I can't tell from his emotions but his words are calm

"Go ahead take her, I don't want to fight you here, but we will have our time together"

"I DON'T care"! the men let go of Lin and she hits the ground I earthbend the men together while I carry her off

She starts regaining her concousiousness "Who are you"? she asks lowly

"Don't worry, I'm here to save you" she nods

"I can't feel the earth like I used to" she says while tears fall from her eyes

* * *

Kuvira is fighting off a few Equalists and from the corner of the screen I see that the Avatar is getting away

"FORGET THEM KUVIRA, FOLLOW THE AVATAR"!

" **I'm trying not to get killed first, can you wait"?** Mako and I switched places and Kuvira hits her last Equalist and starts running toward the direction the Avatar went in.

In the tunnel the Avatar keeps throwing up walls to prevent anyone from following her but Kuvira knocks them down each time

" **Wait up please"!**

The Avatar then throw up a bigger wall and pushes it toward Kuvira and it comes faster than we all expected and all the screens go black and all you can hear is a crashing sound.

"KUVIRA"!? I ask

I get up and try to fix the monitor so we can see again

I slam my fist down on the desk

"WE WERE SO CLOSE"!

"Asami relax, we still have Kuvira she can be our eyes, she is smart she knows what she is doing, we dont need the camera"

* * *

I get out of the tunnel and run toward the van and Opal and Bolin open the door.

Opal grabs Lin and she checks her pulse "she is alive" I tell Opal

I head back to the tunnel "WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Bolin calls out

"I saw someone in the tunnel and I think they need my help"

" DON'T GO BACK" Lin says while coughing but I need to help who ever that was following me they helped me escape and I need to help them

I run back through the tunnel and slam my foot to the ground but cant feel anyone inside. Which is strange because I know someone was following me. I can't feel their heart beat unless, I start to panick and start scanning the debris. I find something sticking out in the debris and pick it up then run out of the tunnel.

Getting into the van Bolin drives off while Opal helps Lin in the back I take off my mask

And Lin is looks up at me in shock "Korra that was you" i give a small smile

"Yeah can't believe you didn't notice" I tease not trying to get emotional in front of Lin. Seeing her like this is heart breaking

"He took my bending" Lin says looking at me with watery eyes

 **What did Korra find in the debris?**

 **What happened to Kuvira?**

 **Did Kuvira get the chance to put the tracker on Korra"?**

 **Will Lin get her bending back?**

 **Next on Korrasami (See what I did there? ;)**

 **Please leave a review, I enjoy reading what you all have to say and it motivates me to update sooner :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(News Reporter )**

 **In Today's news, Republic City is still on the Non-Benders vs Benders debate, especially due to the event a couple of days ago, when a waterbender used her power to…**

I get up from the couch to turn off the tv, then return to my seat beside Asami. "Why do they make it seem like I'm a monster, I was just trying to help that elderly woman"

Asami doesn't say anything and looks at her phone. That's all she been doing these past few days and when she's not doing that she is

reading newspapers about the Avatar being real and how HE emphasize the he, is the best thing since sliced bread. There is also an award offered for his capture and to be honest they aren't offering at a lot for me

"ASAMI"! she finally looks up from her phone

"WHAT"?

"Why aren't you listening to me"? she takes one last look at her phone

"I am I heard you, you want to know why the news reporter made you look like a monster"

"Well yeah, but you know I don't hate non-benders, you're a non-bender and I married you"

She gives me an irritated look

"Korra what do you want me to say,it was in the past move forward"

"Are you serious, do you really think I was in the wrong for stopping that jerk"?

"NO but sometimes it better not to always fix things"

You know what I don't understand, people get mad at the Avatar for not fixing things but when I do people are still angry

"Asami hear me out, this is what really happended" Asami groans and tilts her head back

"Not again Korra, you told me this story 5 times now"

"Well let me tell you again"

 _ **3 Days Ago**_

 _I'm sitting at the stop light, when I hear someone yell help, then a waterbender slides across the street holding a purse. I get out the car_

" _Hey I know men wear purses now, but I don't think that's yours" the man then grins then throws shards of ice at me which I freeze midway but one of them hits my car window._

" _You did now just" the man then runs away and I chase after him, it's the middle of day so I have to keep reminding myself to just use water._

 _I collect some water from a fruit stand and yes the fruit went from lively to dry but I have to do my duty since everyone thinks I don't._

 _I form a mini tornado and target the criminal just when It's about to hit him, the water spiral ends up hitting a clothing booth._

 _I scream out sorry and continue to chase after the man. As I'm running after him I notice a news broadcast of Amon offering an reward for the Avatar. In just 2 seconds of looking at the broadcast I forget which way the thief went._

 _I look around to make sure no one is looking and stomp my feet on the ground and everything turns black and white. I open my eyes and from the vibration I decide to take a right. Which is an alley way._

 _I slowly walk down the alley scanning the surrounding for the guy and then I feel someone's heartbeat racing rapidly someone near the trash can. Just when I'm about to open the hood of the can. The man moves up and throws a water punch at me which I dodge and grab him by the collar._

" _YOU BROKE MY WINDOW"! I then throw a uppercut to his chin then kick him in his stomach. He falls to the ground and I'm just about to throw another punch when someone yells_

" _STOP"_

 _I look up from the balcony and see a man who hops down. "Please don't hurt my brother, he didn't do the bending I did, he's a non-bender"_

 _I look at the man on the ground as he rolls in pain_

" _SO THIS WAS SOME TYPE OF ACT" I get really angry my window is broken all because of these two con artists_

" _THIS IS WHAT I HATE ABOUT NON-BENDERS, YOU ALL ARE SUCH HYPOCRITES, YOU SAY US BENDERS ARE TAKING YOUR JOBS, AND BEING BULLIES"_

 _I look at the man on the ground_

" BUT TO BE HONEST _YOU CAN'T WORK FOR YOURSELF, YOU HAD YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER DO ALL THE WORK FOR YOU, NO WONDER YOU ALL HAVE IT SO BAD"!_

 _I freeze the jerks together below the neckline, so they can breath and pick up the purse off the ground_

 _I turn around and see a crowd full of people looking at me._

" _You all can go back to your business I got the purse" they all look angry_

" _WHAT I SAVED THE DAY"?_

 _The same man with the fruit stand steps forward "How did you save the day, you ruined all of my fruit"_

 _Then the woman with the clothing store steps forward "Yeah and you got all my merchandise wet"_

 _The crowd starts getting louder "I'm sorry but, I was just trying to return the purse to the old woman" I hold up_

 _The crowd clears a pathway, and it's the elderly woman who yelled help earlier_

" _Thank you for saving my purse but there was no need for you to talk so down about non-benders"_

 _The crowd gets rowdy again. I dont know why they are so upset, I was just trying to help! It's nothing is ever good enough for them, Lin lost her bending because of me not trying to cause a scene in front of non-benders I refuse to let what I have to say go unnoticed once again_

" _I BET YOU ALL ARE NON-BENDERS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH US BENDERS DO FOR YOU, YOU ALL ARE SO UNGRATEFUL"!_

 _I push aside the crowd trying to get through when someone throws a tomato at me. The crowd gets silent_

" _Who threw that"? I ask trying to keep my patience_

 _Jet steps forward "Me" he then pulls out an equalist glove and aims it at me. The crowd gasps_

" _Now let's not doing anything we will request" I say while raising my hand up, because I'm clearly soaked in water at this point and one shock I will be done with. I see the bruise I gave him on the side of his face._

" _Why should I listen to you, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED NON-BENDERS TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES"_

 _He starts charging up the glove, with this crowd it's making protecting myself even harder._

" _Yes, but you need to be practical also" I say trying to compromise_

 _A journalist rushes to the scene "HOW WILL YOUR NON-BENDER MOVEMENT, REACT TO YOU KILLING A BENDER"?_

 _Jet smiles "I think it will be a win in my book" the camera flash and using only that 2 seconds which distracted some of the people I stare blankly at Jet who just about to fire and his hand drops and he starts shaking_

" _I can't move my arm" he says stuttering I really hate blooding bending but this was my only option. Bloodbending is illegal so if you get caught doing it you can be locked up._

 _I look up and see the crowd of people clearing a pathway for me. So I slowly walk back to where I parked my car_

 _ **(end of flashback)**_

I left out the blood-bending part and wait for Asami to respond

"Korra, I understand why you're upset but what is done is done, move forward"

"Do you understand, because you been starring at that phone the whole time, Are you waiting for the Avatar to call you"? she smiles

"Maybe, do you have his number"?

"Actually I do, it's 1-800-Avatar" her phone beeps indicating she has a text

She looks at the phone sitting on the table, then looks back at me, I roll my eyes "Go ahead read it"

She checks her phone and her face drops.

"What's wrong"? I ask

She gets up and shakes her head "It's nothing it just my Father, he's sick"

"Oh spirits, again"?

"Yeah, I need to go visit him" she gets up from the couch and I get up too

"I can drive us" she stops halfway

"No Korra you don't have to come, he's sick and I doubt he would like you seeing him like that"

"But he's family, and I want to support him and you" she gives me a warm smile

"I know sweetie, but I think it will be best if I go alone, beside weren't you going to visit Lin"?

"I mean yeah, but I visit her almost everyday, I'm sure she wont mind me not coming" she grabs her keys off the counter

"Visit her Korra, I know she needs you" I follow her out of the kitchen

"but why don't you need me"? I pout

"Because I already have you, now I have to go I will call you tomorrow"

"You're spending the night there"? I ask

"Yes, I'm sorry I will be home tomorrow"

"But I'm going to be lonely, all by myself, I will have no one to cuddle with"

I help her put on her coat "Call Bolin, so you wont be lonely"

"You know what I might, just to make you jealous" she then grabs my face and places a passionate kiss on me. Leaving me breathelesss

She catches me blushing "You think that will hold you till tomorrow"?

I nod shly

I watch her drive off and head back inside and hear my message tone going off. I grab my phone off the counter and a smile appear on my face.

Wing and Wei found something

* * *

While Korra was telling me her long story, I get a text from an unknown number telling me to meet them in the mall's parking lot and flash my lights 2 times.

As I'm waiting in the parking lot I see a note sticking out of my glove department. I pull it out and open it

 _Dear Asami_

 _Thank you for fixing my window after that water bending trash broke it. It may had shattered my window but knowing you would have to fix it shattered my heart (See what I did there) Anyway I would like to say that I appreciate everything you do and that I love you_

 _P.S I dont appreciate the BlueTooth system you installed in my car_

 _Love, Korra_

I smile at how sweet Korra's letter was I wished I could be as cheesy as her but I simply can't. Just when I'm about to text Korra I see a car pull into the parking lot. I put my phone in my pocket the car flashes at me. I flash my car two times back

Then they drives up a level I put my car in gas and follow the car.

A lot is going in my head right now, like is this a set up? Who is in the car driving? And most importantly Why did they want me here alone?

We finally get to the last level which is the roof. I park on the opposite side facing the car. I can't see who is inside because they have tinted windows.

I get a text that reads

 **Leave your weapons in the car "ALL OF THEM" and approach my vehicle**

Who does this person think they are? telling me to come unarmed to a strange car? I step out of the car and slowly approach the vehicle

The person steps out of the car also

"KUVIRA"?

She smiles "Yep, did you miss me"?

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE MISSING" she rolls her eyes

"Duhhhh that's the point"

"What happened in the tunnel, did you track the Avatar, where have you been"?

"I will tell" she motions for me to sit in her car

we get inside and she hands me some skittles, "Do you want any"?

"No, Just tell me what happened"!

"Fine relax"

 **(Kuvira's Flashback)**

 _I'm chasing after the Avatar and unbending all of his rock walls he's throwing up. I try telling him to stop but he doesn't._

 _I need to get to him before, he leaves not just because I missed my chance of putting the tracker on him but also he has Lin. Baatar's Aunt that's why I was in shocked that Asami knew her. I never officially met Korra until the time I went over to her home. But I heard of her before, Lin is always talking about how an amazing Water Bender she is. I would never have thought she was married to Asami._

 _Lin and I don't really see eye to eye but I can't just let him take her._

 _So just when I'm about to catch up to them. The Avatar pushes this huge wall towards me and it comes so quickly that I dont have the time to stop it._

 _The only thing I have time for is to bury myshelf under the tunnel so the wall wouldn't crush me. The wall catches my shoulder just when I'm almost underground_

 _After the coast was clear I raise myself from under the ground and see that the Avatar was gone._

 _"Asami" I ask in the speaker_

" _Mako" no one answers I check my body and see that my body camera is gone._

 _So I dust myself off while exiting out of the tunnel. When I see a van driving off in full speed._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"I dont remember the rest because I woke up in a hospital"

"So you're telling me you were in a hospital for the past few days"?

"Yes and no, they wanted to keep me for question because they saw me in an Equalist uniform, and they were arresting all Equalist so I had to be on the run, because once they have my finger prints in the system I'm done"

Now Kuvira texting me from a unknown number and being away makes sense

"So you don't know who the Avatar is"? I ask being a little upset Kuvira didnt put the tracker on the Avatar when she had a chance to

"Well not really, to be honest I don't think it's a boy"

"What do you mean, he has to be"

"Well I don't know, something was off about him, it was the way he earth-bended like I can't explain it"

I push the hair off my face

"Don't you have footage"? Kuvira asks

"No, the screens went black, and now my Father is upset out our performances, the only person he wants to talk to is Baatar, due to him not being at Future Industries during the mission"

"Well what do you have"? she asks

"A few footage, I'll go in my car to get my laptop"

* * *

I get to Opal's house and Baatar jr opens the door "Hello Korra" he says sternly

"Hello Baatar, where that girlfriend of yours, you always talk about"

Baatar rolls his eyes and steps aside to let me in

"Umm is Lin here"? I ask shyly

"Yes, she is resting, want me to wake her"?

"Ooooohhhh no, it's fine I had another reason for coming over"

"For Opal"?

"No for your brothers Wing and Wei"

"Oh those geeks, they're in their so called headquarters aka their room"

I head up the stairs to their room and see Opal and them sitting down in front of the computer looking in awwws

"Hey, what did you find on the camera" I ask while pulling up a chair

Wing turns around from the computer "Well I will have you know that the camera was heavily damaged and it took a lot from us to fix it, but we were able to recover the footage"

"A course, you two are the best at what you do"

"We know that" Wei says I punch his shoulder as we all laugh

I look over at Opal "How is Lin doing, she hardly talks to me" she frowns

"Give her some time Korra, she isnt mad at you"

"Yes, she is it's all my fault she lost her bending, that's why I promise to catch Amon and put a stop to him"

"CALL DOWN, BEFORE YOU PUT YOURSELF ON THE NEWS AGAIN, MISS I HATE NON-BENDERS"

Wing says

"Can you two stop, I don't hate non-benders I was just upset at everything that was going on"

"mmmhhmm anyway, this is the footage we got, we haven't watch it yet "

We watch the video carefully and I see a scene where the person wearing the camera zooms in on me eating noodles

"That's my favorite part" I shh Wing because you can hear someone talking

" **Asami zoom into that man at the refreshment table"**

Opal, Wing and Wei look at me in shock

"There are a lot of people with that name" I say trying not to let their looks get me paranoid

"Do you think he's the Avatar"? another voice says in the video it sounds like a man

" **Maybe, do you see how much he's eating that's his 4** **th** **bowl of watertribe noodles, I'm not an expert but I know if I was the Avatar I would be packing away food like it's going out of style"**

Wing laughs as we continue to watch the footage

"Why would the person have a body camera on"? Opal asks

"I don't know maybe, they were trying to stop the Equalists too" Wei adds

We are at the part of the footage where everyone is looking at Amon on stage taking the bag off Lin's head

And all my doubt become reality when I hear in the video

" **You know her"?**

"Yes, Asami is basically related to her in a way because Korra and her are close" a man says.

They all look at me

"THERE IS NO DOUBT, THATS YOUR ASAMI" Opal says

I get up pacing the floor, how can this be, I don't understand she told me she was taking care of her Father. Why would she lie to me?

I grab my phone to call her when something on the computer captures my attention it's me sending an air blast on stage and the camera zooms in and then I hear someone in the background yell

""THE AVATAR IS A GUY" following with Asami saying

"KUIVRA FOLLOW HIM" this time Wing and Wei looks at each other

"Wait isnt Kuvira, Baatar's girlfriend"? Wing asks

* * *

Just when I'm about to close my laptop after just showing Kuvira the footage the body cam program pops up

"Why is the software running, when the body came is broken"? Kuvira asks

"I don't know" we wait for the program to load when I see a two boys sitting infront of a computer

"I KNOW THEM, THAT'S BAATAR'S TWIN BROTHERS" Kuvira shouts

"Why do they have the body camera"?

"I don't know, they are like computer geeks they probably fixed it"

But how did they find the body camera?

We see them talking but can't hear anything so I turn the volume up.

"Do you think Kuvira is a Equalist" one of the boys asks

"Wait did they just say my name"? Kuvira asks  
I shhh her

"I don't know maybe she is kind of sneaky, she always comes and go" Opal adds

Wait Opal is there too?

"What do you think Korra"? Opal asks she then stands up

"AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE ABOUT KUVIRA, OR THE EQUALISTS, I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY WIFE LIED TO ME, WHY WAS SHE TALKING IN HER EAR, AND WHY DID SHE TELL ME SHE WAS TAKING CARE OF HER FATHER WHEN SHE WASN'T AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHY DID MY WIFE COMMAND KUVIRA TO FOLLOW ME"?

"Korra be quiet you're going to wake Lin"

The next thing catches me off guard when I see Korra slams the room door shut with one swift movement

"Did you wife just airbend"? Kuvira ask I shake my head in disbelief

"No it had to be Opal"

We continue to watch the screen when the video starts shaking and I see the picture frames in the room start shaking

causing the body cam to fall on the ground. We can't see what's going on just the carpet floor but we can still hear.

"Korra, listen to me you need to get out of the Avatar state right now If you don't calm down you will be dangerous, and won't be able to control yourself, and do something you will regret, I know you're mad at Asami for lying but this isnt a good way to let out your anger"

Wait did Opal just say Avatar state this can't be

"Korra can't be the Avatar" I repreat to myself

"I think she is to be honest" I turn to Kuvira

"Why do you think that"?

"Well in the news article, witnesses says they saw Korra bloodbending that non-bender"

"Lies because you will have to use you hands, to blood-bend"

"Not if you're the Avatar they can use their mind" I close my laptop

"Just think about it Asami, havent there ever been a time where you questioned Korra's bending"?

"yes, but that doesn't mean she is the Avatar, besides the Avatar is a man remember"

"Can one can change their voice, Stop being in denial you don't want to face the facts"

I'm just about to leave out the car when Kuvira shuts it

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE KORRA IS THE AVATAR BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU WILL HAVE TO DESTROY HER"

I reopen the door "That's not true" I say while leaving the car

"What's not true, Korra being the Avatar or you killing her"? I hop in my car and slam my fist on the dashboard

All these emotions I'm feeling are really upsetting me. I'm suppose to be cool and collected but the fact that Korra could be the Avatar is over whelming.

Kuvira question keeps running through my head, but I already know the answers to both her questions and I need to talk to Korra before I act on my answer

* * *

After finishing watching the footage I get a phone call from Asami and all my anger come back. I never been so angry in my life.

I pick up "Hello, Honey how is your Father doing"? I ask cheerfully

"Great, I'm coming home tonight actually, and Im thinking about making your favoire dish" she says

"What time should I be home"? I ask while Wing and Wei throw up a thumbs up since I'm keeping my cool when I should be yelling right now.

"You know what time Babe, 7 like always"

"Will be there, can't wait to see you"

"You too"

I hang up and throw my phone on the bed

"Guess I better get home for dinner" I say sarcastically Wing then turns around from the computer

"Not to make anything worst but the footage location came from a room at Future Industries"

My body starts shaking and my eyes start to glow but I stop myself and turn to Opal.

"I think I need to meditate before I go, home"

 **Sorry for the long wait school just started back up this week and they already assigned projects for some of my classes. Not counting that I have Basketball and Martial Art on top of that. I been pretty busy so I doubt I will be able to post an update twice a week but I will always try to do one once a week.**

 **I can easily type up an update, it's the editing that takes forever, I rushed on this chapter literally I'm typing this while my eyes are falling asleep lol so if there are any errors, my apologies.**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews next chapter will be fun for me to write**

 **Leave a review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm putting everything on the table for dinner when I hear Korra pulling up in the driveway. I already made sure the door was unlocked.

I return to the kitchen and grab the knives deck.

I'm debating on which knife to grab when I see Korra standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Why do you have the knives out, if my favorite dish is Seaweed noodles"? she asks while crossing her arm

"I had the knives out because I had to cut the onions to add to the dish silly" Korra then looks at the chopped onions on the chopping board then laughs.

I know it's a fake laugh. From her body language she thinks she has the upper hand in this but she doesn't.

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower, Okay" ?

"Okay, don't air dry this time" I say while I continue chopping the rest of the vegetables

"What"? she asks with a worried expression on her face

"I said don't air dry because, I don't think I will be able to finish preparing the food" I say with a wink

"Oh, I wont " she then slowly walks up the stairs

* * *

I head into my bedroom and look under the bed for any sign of weapons in this room, because there has been times where I saw a gun laying around here and when I turn back around it's gone. I told Opal and Wing and Wei about how strange Asami could be and Wing jokily said Asami could be spy. A course his comment was sent to the back of my mind, that until all the things she does begin to add up

Like me not being able to read her, her always coming and going, and not to add the lying to the list

I walk inside the bathroom and my suspicions cause me to quietly slam my foot on the floor seeing only black and white as the vibrations goes through my body. When I see a strange object in what appears to be the vent.

I metalbend the vent open and place my hand inside and pull out an ak47. I examine the weapon and see the initials F.I on it. Why would Asami have this?

As I'm seeing how many rounds it holds I hear someone coming up the stairs. I metal bend the vent back shut and hide the gun in the hamper

"Korra are you okay, I heard a loud thud"

"Yeah, I'm fine just got some soap in my eye"

"But you haven't gotten in the shower yet"?

"I know, I was just smelling how great the scent smelled and I guess I squeezed the bottle into my eye"

Spirits I suck at telling lies under pressure. Asami walks towards me and holds my face

"Your eyes don't look red"

"I know, I waterbended the chemicals out" she traces her finger on my cheeks and looks into my eyes like she is looking for something.

"You have beautiful eyes" I say trying not to make anything anymore awkward she smiles

"You too, I love how they always look like they're glowing" she then walks out the bathroom

What was all that about?

* * *

Being around benders all my life, I know the sound of metal being bended. The sound I heard upstairs sounded just like that. Also when someone metal-bends the pressure causes their pupils to enlarge and Korra's eyes looked bigger than what they usually are but if she said she got soap in her eyes that could also be the reason.

I continue placing the food on the table when I hear Korra coming down the stairs and just like I thought she got ready in less than 5 minutes.

"I'm all clean" she says

"Nice are you hungry"?

"Yes starving" she was just about to sit down when her phone rings.

"I need to get that" she says while heading to her phone.

"Hello"? she asks while smiling at me

"Hey, Opal" she then moves the phone away from her mouth

"I need to take this, mind waiting"? she asks

I nod

She heads up the stairs and I hear the bedroom door shutting. I grab Korra's car keys off the cabinet door and walk outside to her car and turn on the radio.

I switch to Bluetooth and I can instantly hear her conversation

" **Opal, I found a gun in the vent"**

" **What, how can that be"?**

" **I don't know, why would Asami keep a gun there"?**

I can't believe this how could she possible find the gun now, after having it there for 5 years she just now found it? Who just looks in a vent?

" **Where is Asami"?**

" **She is downstairs cooking dinner"**

" **Well maybe you're just being paranoid, Asami probably hid it there so you wouldn't be upset, she is alone all the time maybe she has a gun for protection"**

" **Maybe, but I have my doubts, she had too many rounds to just be for an intruder"**

 **"Calm down, dont let Wing and Wei talk get to you"**

 **"How can I not...hold up I dont hear Asami anymore, I have to go"**

" **Okay relax and stop being paranoid, call me later"**

" **K Bye"**

I get out the car and head back inside just before Korra makes her way downstairs

We come face to face

"Sorry about that, Opal needed relationship advice"

"I perfectly understand"

I motion for Korra to walk into the dining room first and I pull out her chair.

She looks at me awkwardly "Umm thank you" I wrap my arm around her neck and place a kiss on her cheek

"I missed you so much today that I couldn't stay the night with my Father"

"How nice of you"

* * *

Asami is eating her dinner just staring at me and I'm hesitant about eating my meal all of a sudden. But I don't want to make myself look guilty

So I take a small bite of my seaweed noodle and start coughing and spit it out.

"What's wrong"? Asami asks looking very concerned

I start patting myself to make sure I'm alive "Noting just that piece of onion really got to me"

"Oh do you want me to make another bowl for you with smaller onions in it"?

"NO, I mean I don't want you going back into the kitchen to get a knife just to cut onions for me"

"Sorry about that,I'm usually great with chopping I guess I just got a little sloppy, but you know what they say practice makes perfect"

She continues eating her food

I take a sip of my water because I can tell nothing harmful is inside.

"So how is Kuvira"? I ask Asami she looks up and wipes her mouth

"Good" she doesn't say anything else but that answer is not good enough for me, spirits I hate when she is always cool and collected it's like she always has the upper hand. But I know one thing that gets to her and makes her heated and lose her cool.

"Can I ask you something"? she nods

"Anything love"

"If you could bend an element, what would it be"?

She rolls her eyes "You already know that answer" I smile and take another sip of my water

"I know but just tell me again, I love how you give your reasons"

She sighs

"If I could bend any element, it would be all of them" I gasps

"Like the Avatar" her face goes from sweet and calm to serious

"Yes, like the Avatar" she says sternly

"Why the Avatar"?

"Because, I like the idea of being able to use more than one element when I battle"

"Why would you need to battle"?

she pushes the hair off her face

"Battling doesn't necessarily mean physical contact, it also mean facing problems, like for you, if you get wet you can just waterbend the water off, as for me I would have to dry off my clothes, that's a battle I face"

Spirits Asami is good with answering questions under pressure, something a secret agent would be able to do. Ugh I really need to get Wing and Wei idea out of my head. Asami is not a spy she is just a mechanic, who happens to have a gun.

"What about you, if you didn't bend water, what element would you prefer"? Asami asks

"Fire"

"Why fire"?

"Because a lot of people think fire causes harm and I find the positive in that element"

Asami nods "I made a pie, it's blueberry"

"Why do you have a gun"? Asami then chokes on her food

"What are you talking about"?

I pull out the weapon and slide it across the table she looks down at it.

"Korra why are you looking through my stuff"?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the bathroom vent was your stuff"

* * *

I knew Korra knew about the gun, but I didn't think she would bring it up now. Like I'm talking about a pie and here she goes being all random like always. Time for my helpless mechanic act

"It's for my protection, You don't understand" I make my eyes start to water

"You don't understand Korra, how helpless it feels to be a non-bender, I thought having a weapon would keep me safe, but I still feel scarred, no matter how many times I box, I still feel vulnerable "

A tear drops onto the table and I feel Korra's arm wrapped around me

"Why didn't you tell me Asami"?

"Because you would have been upset with me" she kisses my forehead

"I would never get upset for you trying to protect yourself" she pulls away and heads back to her seat

"Asami, it will be okay, it's just I don't understand why"

I wipe my eyes "But I told you why"

She then stands up "Oh I'm not talking about why you wanted to protect yourself, I'm talking about why you needed all of these too"?

Korra then walks out of the dining room holding all of my gear. She even puts on the electrified glove

"I always wanted one of these, it's like a fashion statement now, how does this work, it's like everyone is pointing these bad boys at me now a days"

I slowly get up from the table and walk past Korra into the kitchen heading toward the sink.

"The pie is blueberry"

"Are we not going to talk about this"? Korra asks I run the water to wash the dishes

"Asami who is Kuivira really to you"? I continue scrubbing the dishes

"I know you weren't with your Father a few days ago" I put the rest of the dishes on the drying rack

"Asami talk to me, right now, I'm tired of you lying to me, I have been nothing but honest with you"!

My anger builds up because Korra hasn't been honest with me, and here she is telling me how wrong of a person I am, and I'm tired of this. Without thinking in one swift motion, I throw a knife toward Korra and she stops it. Not just by ducking. Not just by blocking it down. She stopped it by air bending it just before it hit her chest.

I'm looking at her in shock and she looks just as shocked as me as the knife drops on the ground

"Asami I can explain" we both look at each other afraid to move and I look over toward the garage door.

Korra shakes her head "Asami what are you thinking"? I then rush to the door and Korra tries to stop me by bending but I chi blocked her earlier. So I used the time she took to throw her arms in the air without having any outcome and lock myself in the garage

* * *

I try opening the door but she locked it, I try bending it down but none of my bending are working I don't understand.

Then I remember, Asami wrapping her arms around me before dinner. She did not just chi block me, being the Avatar it takes longer for the effects of chi blocking to work and the time she did it explains why I was able to air-bend before.

I hear her starting her car up I can't let her leave knowing that I'm the basically the Avatar.

I storm out of the kitchen and run out the front door when I see her drive off in full speed. This is such an unfair fight. I have to run using my feet and she has a car.

I run through the neighbor's yard hopeful that I might be able to cut Asami off. As I'm running I'm avoiding fences, bushes, and cars.

If I could bend, I would have already stopped Asami. I cut though one of my neighbors backyard and can see Asami's head lights.

The Adeline in my body starts to pick up that means my bending should be back in a while. As I' running I notice due to the pool their fence is bigger than the other ones so I try hoping it but my leg catches on the fence and as I fall forward I try stopping myself with my feet when out of nowhere my arm throws an earth boulder in the air on accident and it hits the back of Asami's car. And she swears into a light pole.

I did not mean for that to happen I get up and run over to the car and see Asami's head laying on the steering wheel. Oh spirits this can't be good. I start to panic when someone chi blocks me I slowly get my bending back and I never know which one comes back first apparently it was earth this time.

I stand in front of the car trying to call 911. When I see her slowly lifting her head up from the steering wheel.

* * *

My head is killing me I slowly put my finger to my head and it's bleeding. The next thing I see is Korra on the phone. I start to feel rage she did not just throw that rock at me. She looks at me with wide eyes

"Honey, it was an accident, I swear" she says while hanging up the phone

I put my car into gas and drive forward with her in the way. She tries stopping the car with her earth bending but because I chi blocked her, her bending arent as strong and stable so I can easily continue my speed as her bending are failling

"Asami we can talk about this, we can make this work"

I laugh to myself at how naïve Korra is, we can't make this work she is the Avatar she lied to me, and I don't know how she could keep this a secret from me for so long.

"Asami listen to me, stop the car" we are approaching a bridge

"No ask Ginger to listen to you" I call back increasing my speed

Korra face is priceless

"Asami, we can talk about that too, you need to stop the car before you kill the both of us"

We are going about 95mph

"Listen to me Asami, I don't have all my bending so you need to stop, the car, right now"!

I smile while undoing my seatbeat

"Okay Honey" and with that I open the car door and roll out while the car drives off the bridge with Korra still on the hood

As I'm on the ground I hear a loud splash.

I slowly get up and look over the bridge and see my car slowly going under.

Some people living near the bridge come out of their homes. I fall to the ground crying and shaking

A man rushes to me "What happened"?

"My Wife just crashed our car into the water, I was able to get out but she been drinking and she couldn't get out in time"

I cry in the man's arm as someone calls the police

"It's okay sweetie, help is on the way" the rest of them help me up as they walk me off the bridge.

Guess Opal won't be getting the call she expected tonight

 **Thank you for your feedback, I took all of what you said into concertation. I decided to change the rating to T then in future chapters I will change it back to M. This is only the 7** **th** **chapter and basically we just reached the climax. So not much was going on before in order to get the setting across before but now that Asami knows about Korra being the Avatar, the action and drama is going to pick up. Especially when Korra finds out about Future Industries so that will be one of the game changers in this story and for those of you who read my other stories you know that you will be in for a ride.**

 **Please leave your thoughts, your kind words were the reason I updated today**


	8. Chapter 8

"Korra"?

"Korra"?

"Korra"?

I open my eyes and come face to face with a bald man with a black beard "Aang"? he gives me a small smile while helping me up off the ground

"Hello Korra, how are you"? I get up and look around and see myself standing in a meadow full of spirits

Aang stares at me waiting for my answer

"Well I'm fine you know besides the fact my wife tried to kill me"!

Aang laughs "I know I saw, for a non-bender she sure has some rage"

I try to process everything that happened. "What am I supposed to do"?

I follow him while we walk through the forest "I don't know, to be honest"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who gives me advice about stuff like this"?

"Well under these circumstances, not really"

"Well can you at least tell me why Asami tried to kill me twice, I mean the whole throwing a knife thing was one and driving her car off the bridge is another, normal people don't drive off bridges with their wife on the hood "!

"Well normal people aren't the Avatar and you know I can't discuss the future with you, you're going to have to figure all this out yourself, I did my job by saving you, now you have to do the rest"

Ugh why couldn't Avatar Kyoshi be my saver, she would had gave me all these types of advice on how I could get even with Asami, maybe I can summon her

"No you can't' contact Kyoshi"

"You can read minds here too"? Aang laughs

"Yes, this is a peacefully place you let your thoughts flow" Aang then places his hand on the tree

"It's time for you to go"

"But you didn't tell me what I'm supposed to…." Before I can finish my sentence Aang places his hand on my forehead and everything goes white

I open my eyes and gasp for air coming face to face with a fisherman

"She's alive"? a man in a yellow raincoat says to me

My stomach starts to turn and I get up and head toward the railing of the ship and throw up.

After throwing up a majority of ocean water, I turn back around wiping my mouth and wave

"Hi"

* * *

The police are at my house while Pema and her family try to comfort me.

"Excuse me Mrs, Sato"? a officer says to me while Pema helps me up from the couch

I wipe my eyes "Yes, Officer"?

"I know this may be hard on you, with your wife still missing and all, but can you give me any photos of Korra" I nod

"Yes, they're in my room, I will go get them"

Pema grabs my hand "Do you want me to come with you"?

I shake my head and give her a small smile "No I think I can handle it" I leave the officer while Pema and Tenzin talk to him.

As soon as I walk into the room I can smell Korra's scent. I try to ignore it but I can't it's everywhere and a course I know that would make sense but it's still unreal.

I look under the bed and pull out our wedding book and open it to the first page and it's Korra and I feeding each other cake.

How can one simply picture of two people sharing cake bring so many nostalgic feelings. It's just a picture an over rated picture that so many married couples have.

 _ **6 Years Ago**_

" _What do you mean, you think Korra going to ask you to marry you, you two only been dating for 1 month"!_

" _I just think she is going to ask, she been acting strange lately like planning romantic dinners and stuff like that"_

" _You mean stuff like good girlfriends do"?_

 _Mako raises his glass to the bartender and he refills his glass_

" _I just don't know what I'm going to do if she asks"_

" _SAY NO"!_

" _Who said I wasn't going to say no" ?_

" _Good, I don't see you as the type to be tied down unlike myself who is very faithful"_

" _Oh please you literally flirt with every girl you see"_

" _That's not true" Mako says while watching some girl's ass while she walks past us._

" _Asami just hear me out, you can't just marry someone just because they're good in bed"_

 _I laugh "Oh really, you think that's the reason why I might say yes"_

 _Mako shrugs "Why would it be you been less tense, now a days"_

 _"I have not, I'm just enjoying my vacation like you told me when we first go here"_

 _"Yeah right"_

 _we watch the news and it's another situation where a non-bender was beaten up by a bender._

"Do you love her"? Mako asks while I look away from the tv

"I don't hate her"

"That's not what I said, do you love her, and remember I can read people just like you can"?

I laugh and tilt my head back

"To be honest, how can one describe love, you know"?

"To me love means, when ever you feel like you aren't good enough, you have that one person you know that believes in you, and reminds you how you're special"

"Ugh Mako, don't get all mushy on me"

He laughs

"Well you better have your answer now because here she comes" I turn my head and see Korra walking into the bar.

With her friend Opal and we instantly make eye contact and my heart does this weird flip. She walks toward us with her prize winning smile wearing some khaki shorts which shows off her toned thighs and a blue polo.

Mako nudges me in the side and whispers "You can stop drooling now" I push him to the side and stand up and Korra pulls me into a hug.

"How was your day"? Korra asks me

"Killer" Mako answers for me while winking I nervously laugh "Haha very funny, Mako"

I don't appreciate his side comment because earlier on our hunt for the Avatar we had to get rid of a minor obstacle

"Well I'm sorry, you had a rough day, mines was great" I smile

"How, was your day great"? I ask

even though we're in a room full of people I feel like it's just the two of us.

Korra blushes "Well I got to see you today" Opal and Mako both say awwww

My face starts to heat up. I really hate when this happens, I'm so used to not showing my emotions but this past month I can't keep them under control.

Korra puts some money on the counter to pay for my drink"Do you mind taking a walk with me"?

"Now"?

Korra laughs and dips her head "Yes, now if that okay"?

"Umm I don't want to leave Mak…." Mako then gets up and wraps his arms around Korra's friend Opal.

"I will be fine Asami, I got my new good friend Opal with me"?

I look at Opal and she throws a thumbs up "Yeah I don't mind, being with Mako"

"See it's all worked out" Korra says

We walks on to the boardwalk and I dont know why we couldn't just talk inside

It's a sunny day but being by the ocean it's a bit chilly. I bring my hand together to try and warm myself up.

"Are you cold"?

"No, I'm fine" Korra stops and places her hand on top of mines and they instantly warm up.

I smile in disbelief "How can you always do that"? I ask as we continue walking with our hands intertwine

"Do what"?

"Make me warm and be warm all the time, and don't you say it's because you're from the Southern WaterTribe" Korra laughs

"Because you always warm my heart, so I never get cold"

"Do you have a book that has all of your corny pick up lines"? I tease

"A matter of fact I do" she then stops and takes off her backpack and throw some of the stuff inside on the ground.

she finally finds what she looking for and pulls out a journal. "Here it is" she then hands it to me.

I smile and read all the corny jokes Korra written down. "I was studying to be a comedian, but never made it big times"

I roll my eyes while turning to the next page "I wonder why you never made the cut" I say sarcastically

"Haha very funny, I been working on new material"

"Oh really, where"?

"Turn to the last page to find out" I flip to the last page and my heart drops. On the last page the words Will You Marry Me? Appear in bold letters

I look up from the journal and see Korra on her knees holding a tiny box

"What"? I stutter

Korra smiles and grabs my hand

"I know this is a little too soon, but I really do see a future with you, every time we're together I feel like I can be better than what I already am, and let's be honest I'm pretty awesome"

A crowd of people form around us with their phones and I'm speechless. At this moment everything in my life didn't matter. The Avatar wasn't on my mind, my father wasn't on my mind, my mission wasn't on my mind just Korra was on my mind.

It's been like that for the past month, every time I'm with her it's like who I am doesn't matter and I never felt that way before.

I finally get out of my train of thought and notice that Korra been on her knees for a while now with her same grin.

"SAY YES" someone in the crowd yells while everyone laughs. I find myself stepping closer to Korra and mouth some words but no sound comes out and Korra looks at me confused

So I smile and nod

"is that a yes"?

"Yes" I finally say Korra lifts me up while everyone claps

"She said yes everyone" Korra screams out while squeezing me to death. She sets me down and we share a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Asami Water"

"You are taking my name" I say while she slides the ring onto my finger

Korra laughs

"That's fine to, as long as I can take you as my wife"

 _ **End of flashback**_

As I continue looking though the book someone clears their throat in the door way. I look up and close the book.

"Sorry to hear about your wife" Kuvira says while walking into my room.

"You shouldn't be in here"

She gives me a playful smile "Relax a woman downstairs told me to check on you when i got here, don't you think it's sort of strange how Korra magically disappeared after you thought she was the Avatar"?

"She not the Avatar so you shouldn't be worried about her"

"But I am, we may not had known each other very well, but I consider Korra as family too, Avatar or not"

"Well she not family anymore, I took care of it"

Kuvira raises one of her eyebrows "So she is the Avatar"?

I keep a straight face "I didn't say that"

"You implied it"

"Don't worry about my wife okay, I appreciate you coming here to check on me but I'm fine" As I'm trying to walk out the room Kuvira blocks the doorway

"You said you took care of it, but I don't believe you and my mission is to take down the Avatar, family or not, and I will do everything in my power to accomplish my job"

I get in her face "I love your commitment but, I think you're a little too late on fulfilling your job, now do you think you can handle moving out of my way or do I need to help you with the process?

Kuvira smiles and steps out of the way

* * *

"Thank you for dropping me off" I say while waving to Captain Zao

"No problem Korra, hope you have a safe journey home" he calls back while the ship heads back to sea. I walk off the deck and realize that I recognize this place.

I walk to the map and see that I'm at Ember Island, the same place Asami and I met. How ironic this was the only place Zao could drop me off without missing his deadline.

The only thing I have is the 5 dollars Zao genuinely gave me, which I said I would pay back. I don't know how but I told him.

As I walk through the island I notice how much this place changed since the last time I been here which was years ago. This place has turned into a tourist attractions with restaurants and casinos on every corner. What happened to the nice quiet beaches where you could watch the sunset and not be threaten by a beach ball?

As I'm walking the boardwalk I see a pay phone which brings me joy. I jog over to it and realize I only have a five dollar bill.

Ugh I look around to see if anyone is looking then and use the water fountain and take a chunk of metal off and bend it into a shape of a coin that replicates a quarter and place it into the machine .

I put the phone up to my ear and wonder who I should call. I need to call someone I trust so I call Opal.

I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello who's this"?

"Opal it's Korra"

"Korra"?

"Yes, Asami tried to kill me, we were having dinner and I was really hungry but was afraid to eat the food so I drunk water the whole time, then when I asked Asami about the weapons she throws a knife, she then runs me over and drives off a bridge I almost died not having my bending but you know my buddy Aang came through with his power stuff now I'm in Ember Island with 5 dollars some fisherman gave me and I'm so hungry "!  
I catch my breath and wait for Opal to reply

"All I heard was fisherman" I sigh

"My wife knows about me"

"Asami knows you're the Avatar, how did you let that happen"?

"It happened because I didn't want to die"

"Hold on, I'm getting another call"

"From who"?

"Asami"

"Don't tell her I'm alive or where I'm at"

"Okay, just hold on"

"Wait don't hang …" the call then drops and now I have to find another water fountain

* * *

After the police and everyone left I decide to call Opal so she won't be suspicious

"Hello"

"Hello Opal, I don't know if you're aware about Korra"

"No what's wrong, where is Korra, she was supposed to call me yesterday"

I start making my voice crack "Korra and I went for a ride, and I asked her who Ginger was, and she got really upset, and she been drinking earlier so she yelled at me for looking though her phone and was so angry that she went full speed on a bridge, I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. I was able to unlock my door before you know….. it crashed into the water""

"Are you serious, Asami"?

"Yes, the police are looking for her, but they doubt she made it out alive you know from how deep the water is and her being intoxicated affecting her swimming"

"Oh spirits Asami, I'm so sorry"

"It hurts because I know Korra may not have loved me but I still love her"

"I understand Asami, you just have to have hope that she is still alive okay"

"I do, trust me Korra is a fighter"

"Yes she is, call me if you need anything"

"I will thank you, and please break the news to Lin nicely, I know this will break her heart"

"Don't worry I will"

* * *

The phone booth rings and I instantly pick it up

"Opal, it's me Korra"?

"Yes, it's me, I just talked to Asami"

"What did she say"?

"She told me you were drinking and driving and drove off the bridge because you were upset that she went through your phone"

"She is lying"!

"I know, because you aren't that much of a drinker"

"Exactly , I can't believe she told you that lie"

"The question is, why did she lie"? Opal asks

"I don't know, but I still have some red flags"

"About what"?

"Asami's real job"

"Spirits not this again, Asami is not a spy"

"Hear me out Opal, the way she threw the knife without looking, was weird"

"She threw a knife at you"?

"Yes, I told you that already, anyways the way she did it was so fast and accurate. I fought expert fighters and Asami's reflexes are quite similar to theirs. Normal people especially someone who just works on cars don't have reflexes like that. Not counting the amount of weapons she had in our house, who knows what's in her garage"

"So what you're telling me is that you think Asami, is a secret agent"

"Yes"

"You're crazy, Korra maybe you have been drinking"

"No listen, on all the weapons, it had the initials F.I"

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying, F.I could stand for Future Industries"

"It could also stand for a lot of things"

"Yes, but I remember one time I went to visit Asami's Dad and he had this sketch of a weapon on his desk and I remember seeing the same weapon at the Equalist meeting"

"Wait so you're saying, you think Asami's Father is an Equaslit, Korra that's pretty bold to say"

"I know but I have a feeling he could be, he has a strict rule in his house that prohibits bending and he always has something smart to say about bending not being enforced more"

"A lot of people feel the same way"

"Ugh Opal,I just think someone should go visit Future Industries to check it out"

"And that person should be…"?

"You"

"Why me, why can't you do it"?

"Because, everyone thinks I'm dead"!

"Well don't you think if I do it, it will be weird"?

"No just ask Asami to give you a tour"

"I don't know, maybe you should just talk to Lin"

"Nooo don't tell her about this, she is already stressed, just do it, the call is about to drop"

"Ugh fine but you owe…." The call drops before Opal can finish her sentence so I hang up

and look up at the sky and it's getting dark and I have no money to get a hotel. I walk away from the phone booth and hear

"Guess what's under the cup, cash prize for the lucky winner to guess correctly"

Quick money I like the sound of that I walk over to the crowd full of people. The man shuffles the cups and the person in front of them are looking for where the man moves the pebble

"Which cup has the pebble inside"?

the man in front of the cups picks the cup on the far right and from feeling the vibration of the pebble, I know he's wrong.

"Nope, sorry"

the man gets up and the con artist continues to shuffle the cup

"Girl with the messy hair do you want to play"? I point to myself in disbelief

"I don't know, I'm not that good, I'm just a water tribe girl" he smiles

"Just try it" I sit down in front of the cups

"I guess I can give it a shot"

The man shows me the pebble before placing it under the cup and I can already tell I'm going to be rich.

 **Thank you for the kind reviews :) I might be able to update again this weekend but depends on if I finish my projects in time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**1 Year Later**

I'm sitting in my office working on some car models for Future Industries when someone knocks on my door.

"Asami"? I look up and see my Father smiling standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Father is something wrong"?

He walks towards me "Yes, and No Asami" I look at him confused at what he means by yes and no

"I saw the new designs you emailed to me"

"Did you like them, if you don't I can make new ones"? he laughs

"No they were brilliant, as always but what concerns me is you are always working"

"And that's a bad thing"?

"No, but ever since you closed your mechanic shop, and agreed on working for me full time I didn't have a problem but now, it's like this is your only life"

My Father clears his throat and looks down on my desk "I see you don't have any pictures on your desk"

"I like to keep a tidy workspace"

"I have pictures of you and your mother and my workspace is pretty tidy"

"What are you applying Father, I don't have time for games"

"My point is, you spend hours here working, you never go out anymore and you hardly ever mention K.."

I glare at my Father "Don't you say her name"

"Why not, she is still your wife dead or not"

I get up from my desk and try to head toward the door but my Father stops me.

"Sami look at me, I know it hurts losing someone you love, but you're going to have to move on, you're a pretty girl, I bet there are tons of boys….. or girls who will be honored to take you out"

"Father I don't want a relationship right now"

"Then when do you plan on having one, It's like every day I feel like I'm slowly losing you"

"Just like the Avatar huh, you're only concerned about me because you no longer have interest in the Avatar, that's all you cared about, now that he's off the map you want to be a Father for once"?

I'm looking in my Father's eyes and he looks shocked at what I said

"Father I'm sorry" he nod and steps out of the way

"Have a good weekend Sami, call me if you need anything"

* * *

"Blue Spirit"

"Blue Spirit"

"Blue Spirit"

I start hoping up and down as the dealer hands me the dice

It all started with me winning that guess the pebble game a year ago. I used the money I earned to enter it into a game at one of the casinos. They have a stict no bending law to avoid cheating. But once i showed them I'm just an waterbender they didn't expect a thing.

Now I live in a hotel here in Ember Island and enjoy life. Yes I do miss my friends but it's best that they know I'm dead. Opal has been doing a great job keeping my secret to herself. I know it must had been hard for her to lie to Lin. I still need to put together some information before I'm ready to go home if and only if I choose to do so.

Living here for the first couple of months was hard, it was like everywhere I go there was a memory me and her shared. I'm not saying her name becasue now when I think of her I feel rage, she was suppose to love me, why would she try to hurt me?

I really tried to make an effort with her, and what does she go and do?

she tries to kill me and then lies and says it was all my fault. I bet everyone back home sees me as a drunk and a cheater !

I take a deep breath

I can't let this negative energy ruin my game night, been running low on cash so I really need to win this money so I can stay another night at my hotel.

I try to avoid cameras and credit cards as much as possible, can't let anyone find me.

"Mind blowing on the dices for good luck, Sweetie" I ask a girl standing beside me

she blows it and I roll it onto the table and get another jackpot.

The whole casino cheers I grab all the poker chips on the table and head to the place to cash them in.

I put on my smile and approach the same person that always gives me the cash.

"Hello Long Feng, did you miss me"? he rolls his eyes and goes in the back

As I way wait for them to get my cash I notice a few girls starring at me I wave and they all laugh. One of the girls the one who blew on my dice whispers something in one of her friends ears and they push her in my direction.

"Hi my name is Azula" I shake her hand

"My name is…." She laughs and cuts me off blushing

"I know who you're, the Blue Spirit"

"Well that's not my real name but yes, that's what people call me" Long Feng comes back and counts the money infront of me

"You're really good at poker" Azula says while I count the money

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect" I'm just about to walk off when she grabs my arm

"I believe the same thing" I raise one of my eyebrows

* * *

I pull up to my house and see one of Pema's kids sitting on the grass crying. I get out my car and start walking toward my door.

I'm debating whether or not I should comfort this child. I look at the girl with the piggy tails and her nose is running.

It's not really a good look for her, but this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach makes me put down my keys and turn around.

I walk toward the girl and slowly sit on the grass beside her.

"Umm hi are you crying"? she wipes her face

"Yes" Wow Asami what a stupid question clearly she was crying

"Why are you so upset"?

"Jinora, wouldn't let me go to the park with Kai and her"

She then breaks out crying again and I slowly start patting her back.

"It's okay, boys arent that great anyway, to be honest"

"Is that why you married Korra"?

It's been a year and everytime I hear someone say her name, I just lose it. The worst part is I don't know if I'm either mad or sad that they said her name.

"Not really"

She looks up "Why did you marry her then"?

What is up with this kid and her questions, no wonder her sister didn't want her to tag along.

"Well I liked her sense of humor" Ikki laughs

"Yeah, she was funny, she would always play with us in the summer and use her waterbending and splash us"

I smile at the memory of Korra coming in the house leaving mud stains all over our carpet.

Now to think about it why didn't she just earthbend the mud off to save me the trouble of cleaning the carpet up?

* * *

I could hardly open the hotel door fast enough, because Azula crashes our lips together while she tries to lift up my shirt.

I pull apart with a smirk "You don't even know my name yet" she rolls her eyes with a smile

"Who says I will be calling out your name"?

"Who says you wouldn't"?

"Well you already know my name, so that's all that matters"

"Full of yourself, I see" she closes the distance between us and pulls up her shirt

Exposing her black bra and outstanding collar bones

And wraps her arms around my neck and whispers "You know I never slept with a millionaire before"

I start to stutter "I mean I'm not a millionaire" she rolls her eyes and pushes me onto the bed

* * *

I get in the house and see I have voicemail from Mako so I hold it against my ear

"Hey Asamiiiii, I have good news"

I roll my eyes and put the message on speaker while I get my something to drink

"Anyway I know, you hate dating but I really think this guy, will be perfect for you, he's nice, tall, handsome, buff and even a General, it's not a blind date because I told you what he looks like, and I think you two would hit it off quite nicely, so I told him to come over your house tonight, goodbye love ya"

I drop my glass of wine onto the ground and call back Mako instantly

I swear I'm going to kill him

"Hey It's Mako"

"What the fuck, do you mean you invited someone over to my house"

"Relax, Asami it will be fun, he's nice your Father and I met him"

"Wait so my Father knows about him"?

"Yes, to be honest we had a lot of guys lined up for you and he seemed to be the perfect match"

"I'm going to kill you Mako, where are you"?

"Not telling, just have fun, he's pretty chill"

"I'm not inviting him inside Mako so you better tell him to go home"

"Asami, it's been a year"

I start sweeping the glass pieces off the ground "I can count Mako"

"Then you can clearly see that you need to get back out there, you know Korra wouldn't want you to be depressed all the time"

"You don't know anything about Korra, so how can you speak on her behalf"? I say sternly

There is a long pause over the phone

"You're right, I'm sorry, just think about it okay, we only want what's best for you"

* * *

I burry my face into Azula's neck while I feel her fingers tracing my bare back. I can feel her heartbeat racing rapidly.

I start to leave small kisses from her collar bone which was one of the first things that caught my attention to her stomach.

She starts pushing herself more into me so I move my lips closer to her waist band. I decide to tease her some more and bring my lips back up to her face and she lets out a groan.

And digs her finger nails into my back and just by that motion. Everything goes white and electric waves goes through my body all I can is her emerald green eyes. I blink but I still see her.

Her chest going up and down trying to catch her breath. My hands slowly sliding down her thigh. Her black hair laying across the pillow as I slip a nipple into my mouth and she lets out a moan.

"Your wife" she says but I don't know why she is saying that but I continue doing what I'm doing

"Your wife" I look up at Asami

"I know, I'm your wife"

"Your wife"! she then pushes me off of her and I hit the ground.

I get up from the ground and see Azula huddled against the way with a sheet around her

"Your eyes"!

"What are you talking about"? I ask while looking around confused

"Your eyes"

I look down at my arm and see the glowing fading away. I was in the Avatar state?

I walk toward Azula on the ground "It's okay, let me help you up" she gets up quickly with fear in her eyes and storms toward the door

"Please don't lea…." She then shuts the door

I sit on the bed and push the hair off my face, this never happened before

 **I thought making this story take place 1 year later will make everything more intense. You know for the reunion. Let's be realistic I doubt Korra would be able to hold a grudge against Asami if she found out the next day what her real job was.**

 **A course you already know, Everyone thinks Korra is dead besides, Opal and she been helping Korra put together some information so it wont be long unitill they get the finishing puzzle and let's not forget about Kuvira and her threat.**

 **Hope you all don't mind the unexpected change**

 **Leave me your thoughts , so I don't look crazy for doing this lol**


	10. Chapter 10

I grab my car keys so I can leave before whom ever Mako and my Father have waiting for me. My new car is a black convertible

A course my insurance went up but to be honest that didn't really phase me. As I get into the car my garage door opens and I put my car in revere. As I'm backing up my phone rings so I pick it up.

"Hello"?

"Who is this"?

"Your friend Kuvira, I wanted to invite you to my bachelorette party ?

I check the rear view mirrors "Ummm I don't know"

"Why not, it will be fun"

I don't know why Kuvira wants me to come to her bachelorette party she doesn't work for my Father anymore because apparently her mission hunting the Avatar was a fail. When I do see Opal, Kuvira is always there with her and she just seems shady, her comment still stays with me, I don't take threats nicely

"Kuvira, thanks for the offer but I will think about it okay"

"Please come, the girls and I miss you"

"Who is going to be there"? I ask

"You now Opal, g….." Kuvira list is cut off because the back of my car crashes into a car parked infront of my driveway.

I get out of my car and the person with the car who just got hit gets out too.

"Didn't you see me backing out"? I say to a tall guy with a t shirt and cameo shorts on. He smiles but I don't care now my insurance will be even higher.

"I'm not paying for your car, it's not my fault" I say while taking picture of my car

He laughs "Relax, I'm not going to sue you, but it is you fault, you were on your phone"

I slide my phone down into my pocket. "Okay I can fix the damage you just have a small dent I can fix it no charge"

"No need" I look at him confused

"Are you sure, it will only take me a few hours tops" he approaches me

And extends his hand out "My name is Iroh, and you must me Asami, your Father told me a lot about you"

This is when I put everything together, I laugh to myself

"What's so funny"?

"It's just you went through all this trouble for a waste of your time"

"I don't think meeting you is a waste of time, to be honest, I think meeting you was quite worth while"

Ugh he's so corny and not even the funny kind he's the type of guy who thinks he can fix everyone's problem and that's the worst kind.

"Look Iroh, I'm happy to fix your car, but that's the only thing I'm willing to do for you"

He sits on the hood of his car

"Well since you don't plan on going on a date with me, I guess our first date will be you fixing my car"

He says with a smirk

* * *

I can't sleep so I decide to call Opal, I wait for it to ring then she pick up

"Hello"?

"Opal, something happened"

"What"?

"Well, I was playing in the casino"

"Ugh again, I told you to stay out of that place, you're causing too much attention to yourself"

"Relax, cameras aren't allowed in the casino, anyway there was this girl"

"What girl"?

"Can I finish my introduction"?

"Yes, I'm sorry, please continue your long non straight to the point story"

"That's all I'm asking, so this girl her name is Azula brown eyes, great collarbones"

"Get to the point"!

"Okay, so she was flirting with me and we end up going to my room, and let's be honest it's been a long time since I got laid"

"Korra"!

"Haha I'm being honest, okay jokes aside while we were in bed, I went into the Avatar state"

"Oh Spirits, how"?

"I don't know, It never happened before ever, and the weird part Is I saw Asami"

"What do you mean you saw Asami"?

"Um well I basically when I was looking at Azula I was picturing Asami"

"That's crazy, does that mean you still have feeling for her"?

"No way, she caused me so much pain"

"Well if you are having wet dreams about her, maybe"

"it wasn't a dream because I was awake"

"Well you get my point, maybe you should just come home, things are different here"

"I can't do that Opal, that places causes me too much pain"

"But you're living in the place where you first met, Asami, how is that healthy"?

"Trust me, it's for the best….so how is Asami doing, is she dating anyone"?

"Why do you care, what happened to it causes too much pain"?

I hate when Opal does this

"Whatever, what is up with her"?

"Welllllll Kuvira is hosting a bachelorette party, and I talked her into inviting Asami"

"Why"?

"Because, I didn't want her to feel left out"

"But she basically killed me"

"Well technically not really, but I get where you're coming from but I still need to look like a good friend"

"So you're basically friends with someone who's father is part of the Equalist"?

"Ugh don't go there Korra, because basically you 're married to someone who's Father is an Equalist, besides I don't think Asami knows that about her Father yet"

"Maybe someone should tell her, it been months since we found out"?

"True maybe you should do it, go tell your wife how you're alive and that her Father is a traitor"

"Umm no, that's none of my…." Before I can finish my sentence I hear a knock on my door.

"I will call you back Opal, someone just knocked on my door" I hang up the hotel phone and walk toward the door and look through the peep hole and see Azula.

I open the door

* * *

I'm putting a fresh coat of paint on the side of Iroh's car after I fixed the dent. I thought it would take 2 hours to fix it but my motivation to get him to leave really pushed me.

As I'm working, Iroh is sitting on a bucket in my garage

"How come you stopped working on cars"?

"How come you are asking me questions"?

He laughs "Because I want to get to know you"

"Why don't you ask Mako or my Father, since they already told you a lot already"

"I like to hear personally from you"

I wipe the sweat off my face "Well I'm a secret agent who was trained to kill but then my career went down hill, now I'm working with my Father"

Iroh then burst out laughing "You really have a sense of humor" I give a fake smile while getting the spray gun out

"Well let me tell you about myself"

"Oh I know men like you"

"Really, enlighten me" he says with a smirk

"Well you're the type of guy, who will walk on the left side of a girl on the side walk just so you can block trash being threw out the window"

"Haha what time period are you living in, I don't think people are still throwing trash out, if that was true I would had been thrown out the window a long time ago'

I cover my mouth

"Was that a laugh I heard" I turn around

"No it was a sneeze" Iroh then gets up

"You think I'm funny don't you"?

"No I think you need to sit back down" he walks towards me but before he can get any closer I put the spray gun up

"One more step and you will be a color guard General"

He raises his hand up and walks backward slowly "Okay, I'm sitting back down"

* * *

Azula is sitting in the chair across from me and neither one of us has spoken yet.

I clear my throat "Thanks, for coming back" she gives me a small smile

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted I took some pills earlier and I guess I freaked out and thought your eyes were glowing"

I look at her confused then nod to play along

"Oh it's totally fine, I was confused like my eyes weren't glowing people don't glow, unless you have great lotion on"

Azula laughs and her laughs sounds like an evil villain and she is over doing her laugh a tad bit.

"Let start over" she raises one of her eyebrows I blush

"What I mean is" I extend my hand out "My name is Tara, what's yours" she smiles and shakes my hand

"Azula, nice to meet you"

"Can I use your restroom"?

"Sure" Azula then gets up and I'm so relived that she didn't freak out, I mean she did in away but she thinks it's from some sort of pills she had.

As I'm turning on the tv, I notice her phone vibrating. I try to ignore it but it keeps buzzing.

I find myself lifting up her phone and putting it to my ear

"Azual are you with her"?

"With who" I ask

"The Avatar"

 **Short Chapter sorry, on my way to school so not much I could wrote lol sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, that's why I'm going to school lol Leave a review telling me who you think was on the phone**


	11. Chapter 11

I really didn't want to come today, I pull down my skirt and get the gift out of my car and knock on Opal's door.

the door comes flying open.

I bow "Hello Lin" she pulls me into a hug

"Hello Asami, glad you could make it" I look into Lin's eyes and see so much sadness.

I return the hug "Glad to see you too, Lin are you coming with us"? she gives me small smile

"A course not, I doubt you want a helpless old person with you"

"Nonsense, and you aren't helpless" she rolls her eyes and laughs then leads me to the living room where I see Opal and some unfamiliar faces

Opal gets up and pulls me into a hug "Glad you came"

"You know I had nothing else to do" I look at the ladies sitting on the couch with their phones

"Let me introduce you, to Kuvira and my new friends, this is Mai"

A woman with bangs looks up at me with a blank face and waves

"This is Tylee" this woman gets up and pulls me into a hug

"Love your hair, and your make up, you're so pretty"

"Thank you, same for you too"

I look around and count all the faces here there is a total of 5 girls counting Kuvira

"Is this everyone"? I ask

The over excited girl Tylee shakes her head

"No one more person is coming, our friend Azula was supposed to come but she is away"

I nod

The door bell rings and Kuvira runs down the stairs to get the door.

We can't see who's at the door but I can hear Kuvira telling her that she will be done with her hair in a few minute and to wait in the living room.

I take a seat in a chair across from the couch and that when I see her.

"Ginger you made it" Tylee says while running to her and Ginger and I make eye contact

Opal turns and looks at me

* * *

I splash some water into Azual face "Wake up" she opens her eyes and gives me a glare

"Now I tried all night to get you to talk, but you seem pretty loyal, now I will take the tape off as long as you don't scream promise"?

She nods "I need you to promise" she gives me another glare

"Oh that's right you can't talk, but I will take your word"

I take the tape off her mouth and she just sits there, I had to use metal to tie her since she's a fire bender. Which I noticed last night, when I asked her who she was really and she threw a fire punch at me

"Now, tell me who sent you here, and don't lie I can tell when people are lying"

She smirks "Oh really"?

"yes, really"

" I'm a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and sliver rings"

I can feel her heartbeat and it didn't show any sign of her panicking

"Wow you're good, but still I can't let you leave here knowing who I am"

"What are you going to do, kill me"?

"No, well I don't know, depends if you work with me"

"I don't know, I rather die than give my sources"

"So you're loyal, I see you can't make decisions on your own"?

"Your wife can't make decisions on her own"

"Don't talk about my wife"

"Ohhhhh is that a sensitive topic, I'm sorry…not"

I sigh

"You look tired, you didn't get any sleep last night, go take a nap I promise I will still be here"

"I will sleep when you tell me, who sent you here"!

Azula rolls her eyes "Who do you think sent me here"?

"I don't know that's why, I'm asking you"!

"Well I'm pretty hungry, I talk when I'm fed"

* * *

A limo pulls up and I pull Opal to the side "Why didn't you tell me, Ginger was going to be here"?

"I didn't know, Asami I swear, I didn't even know Kuvira knew Ginger"

Everyone gets into the limo while Kuvira talks to the driver.

"Hello, Asami" Ginger says to me

I look around because there is no way she is talking to me out of all the people here

"Are you talking to me"? I ask

She gives me a smile and nods and that's not all, she gets up and sits beside me. This girl must be crazy

"Asami, I want to talk to you about something that been on my heart" she places her hand on top of mines and I look down at it

I'm debating on whether I should just snap it back or squeeze her hand so tight that it stops her pulse

"Korra and I never had a relationship"

The whole limo gasps "Ginger maybe we shouldn't talk about this" Opal says I smile

"No, it's fine, I want to hear this" Ginger nods

"I'm happily married with my husband, and Korra and I were just friends"

"Oh really, how close were you"?

Her face starts to turn red "we weren't close close, we were like best friends"

"Funny, Korra told me I was her best friend, but I guess people can have two best friends right?"

Kuvira gets into the limo "Who's best friends"?

"No one" Ginger says while getting up and returning to her side of the limo

* * *

I'm waiting inside this pizza joint, for Azula's strange pineapple and pepperoni pizza. I been waiting here for 30 minutes now and I called 1 hour ago!

As I'm sitting here I'm watching the news and see that Amon is still at large which no surprise is especially with Asami's Father helping them out.

If that's not bad enough, there is also a civil war going on between my home and our sister nation, it's like without the Avatar the world has broken into chaos

"Tara" I get up from the booth and I put my hand on my hip so the worker knows I mean business.

"Why did it take you so long, to make this pizza"? I ask in a stern voice

"I'm sorry miss, but the person who ordered gave us instructions"

"What do you mean"?

"The woman wanted us to cut up the pineapples into mini piece that spelled out something"

"Umm what did she tell you to spell out"?

He then opens the pizza box

And I see 'Everything was great until the fire nation attack' and at that moment I knew

I storm out of the pizzeria and run full speed back to the hotel.

How could I be so stupid, she couldn't have gotten away I used metal. As I run into the hotel lobby I head straight to the elevator but see that's it out of service.

"Where is the stairs" I yell out while everyone looks at me confused

"It's to the left" the clerk at the desks says

"Thank you"

I open the door to the stair case and air bend up to the 6 floor. I mean come on did you really think I was going to run up 6 flights of stairs?

I open the door and see Azula standing down the hall with a smile

"How did you get out"? I ask I then look at her wrist and she has red marks all over them

"Why would you melt the metal off your hand, do you not have pain tolerances"?

"Im going to leave, here and you aren't going to tell anyone I was here"

"I can't do that Azula, so can you just go back into the room so we can talk" I say while walking through the hallway slowly

"I like my plan better" she then turns her hand into a flare

"Ohhhhhh not a flare, how will I survive"? she smirks and holds it against the smoke detector.

The alarm goes off and everyone storms out of there room and through the crowd, I see her go down the stairs.

Ugh forget this, I head into my room and grab my blue spirit mask and put it on. I step out of the room and throws an air blast through the people so I can get through

The air blast even broke the hotel glass and I hop out the window and just when I'm about to hit the ground I use the water fountain to form a wave so I can see who is leaving out of the hotel.

It's hard to tell who is who because of the people storming out of the hotel.

Then I see her run through the parking lot, I raise the ground and push it toward Azula hitting some cars on the way to her, but the boulder misses her

I get off the wave and run though the parking lot.

* * *

We get to Element a male strip club and everyone gets out the limo.

"Drinks are on me ladies" Kuvira yells out as we walk into the club

I really don't want to be here it's really not my scene I don't even know why I agreed to this, oh yeah I know why.

Iroh tried to ask me out yesterday but I told him I had plans. He didn't believe so I called Kuvira and put her on speaker to get him off my case.

We find a booth in the corner and lucky for me I have Opal and Mai near me. Which I don't mind because Mai seems really nice due to her not talking and I like that.

"So how much money are you willing to spend since you're so rich" Tylee says while getting a glare from Mai

"Sorry, was that too personal, my friend Azula tells me I have no filter but I say filters are for fishes"

This girl is really hyper Tylee is like an older version of Ikki.

"No I don't think I will be spending any money here"

"Why not, do you prefer being at a club that doesn't involve men"? Kuvira ask

"No, and why does it matter if I like something or not, this is your party"

Even though it's dark I can see the smirk she is giving me.

"So the show isn't starting yet, so let's play a game" Tylee says

"Let's play 21 Questions, Mai you go first"

Mai looks up from her phone "I don't play games"

"Okayyyyy, Opal you go, what's your favorite color"

Opal thinks about it, why does she have to think about it? You should know your favorite color by heart

"Green my turn, Asami, what was your favorite subject in school"?

"Elementary, Middle, High, college, which one"?

Opal laughs "High School I guess"

"It would have to be woodshop"

"Really I would had thought it would be some math or science class"

"No, I just like building things and when it comes to building something big, you need to start with the basics and wood was as basics as it gets"

Everyone around the table nod

"Ginger"

Ginger looks up at me scarred out of her mind and she should be

"My question for you is, how long have you and your husband been married"?

"Ummm, 5 years, not as long as you and Korra"

Everyone eyes goes wide Mai looks down and takes a sip of her ice tea.

"I'm sorry, Asami I didn't mean for that to come out like that"

I give a small smile "It's okay, I knew what you meant, what did you get your husband Tahno I believe, for you two's anniversary"?

"Well I bought him a motorcycle that hid in our shack in the backyard, but when I went to get it, it was all damaged and wouldn't even start"

I put my hand to my chest "Oh spirits I'm so sorry to hear that, I wonder who would do such a thing" I say very over dramatic

"Yeah, I guess it's my turn, so Kuvira what do you love about Baatar"?

Kuvira has this big grin on her face "I mean not a lot of things"

"Oh pleaseeee, I see the way you look at him" Tylee tease

"I have eyes Tylee"!

"Mmmmhmmm, and I bet you use them a lot" Mai chimes in for the first time

"Ewww gross that's my brother, can we stop right now" Opal says while holding her ears

"Well I like how he's caring, and like my protector" Kuvira is staring at me while saying her answer

"You know, when you love someone you will do everything and anything in your power to protect them, for example maybe putting a jacket over a puddle, tasting your Aunt's terrible cooking, or even hiding them if they're ever in trouble"

Kuvira smiles turns from amusement to straight disgust

"Is Baatar in trouble or something Kuvira"? I ask

"Nope, just giving examples, you know like you had a wood shop example, you said you're great a building things. Maybe you can build a little shack like Ginger has so Baatar and I children can play hide and seek"

"I would love too, but shouldn't your man be building the shack for you or are you that controlling that you don't trust him with a hammer, because it looks like you're the tool,if will you excuse me I need to use the restroom"

* * *

I'm looking through the parking lot and take my shoes off so I can feel the ground better. It's really hard to tell who's in here with all the people running for cover.

I slam my foot onto the ground and I can feel someone's heart beating rapidly I fly up to the third level of the ramp. And slam put my hand on the ground and can feel that someone is on this level.

I walk slowly to the direction that I felt the vibration and can see a shadow hiding behind a car. Really what a coward move

"Azula I know you're behind the car get up" I metal bend the car up and see a little girl in a small ball crying

I put the car down and run toward the girl.

"Hey I'm sorry I scarred you" she covers her face and screams

"Don't be scarred, I'm not a monster" I try to help her up but she moves closer to the wall why is she scarred of me.

Then I see a reflection of myself and forget I have my creepy blue spirit mask on.

"Hey look at my hand" she squeezes her eyes shut

I kneel down beside her "Look at my hand" she opens one eye and looks down at my hand

"Does my hand look like a monster's hand"?

She shakes her head "No, it looks like a girl hand like mines" I laugh

"Yes, that's correct, I'm not a monster this is just for pretend"

"Like a costume"? she asks

"Yep, that's what it is, where is your parents"?

"I don't know I ran off"

"okay, well I'm not going to ask what your name is because I don't want to get emotionally attached to you"

She laughs "You're weird"

"I trust me I know, can I ask you something"? she nods while I help her up

"Have you seen a girl with great collar bones, marks on her wrist and black hair, around here"?

She nods

"Great what way did she go"?

The girl then points up and I turn around and see Azula down from the 4 level and send a fireball at us which I air bend away.

She then throws another fire ball toward us which I form an air tunnel and send her flying against the wall.

"Can you stop, I'm with child"?

"Kids are worthless" Azula says while getting up I use one of the pillars from the wall and push it toward her

I turn to the little girl "I'm going to send you down there" she gasps

"But that a big drop" I look outside"

"I know, but you need to trust me okay" she looks hesitant at first but nods

I form a small spiral and tell her to get in. Azula jumps over the debris and she is getting closer

"When you hit the ground roll okay" she nods

I send the spiral out of the parking lot opening and while the girl is still in the air Azula throws a fire spiral at me and I dodge it but forget I was still air bending the girl down and get up and quickly

and before the girl hits the ground I earth bend the ground up and she rolls down the hill.

I sigh in relief not until Azula charges at me and I raise my hand up and send an air blast and my blast combines with hers and we both hit opposite sides of the wall

I put my hand to my head and get up and see Azula slowing getting up too we make eye contact and I charge at her and she tries to get up but keeps falling. I use that collect the debris and wrap it around her so she can't get up.

As soon as I get to her we come face to face and I use that time to put my hands on my knees

And catch my breath.

* * *

Kuvira has some nerve to come at me like that. I walk out of the restroom and apparently the show is already starting, I don't want to be here, I'm leaving.

"Excuse me"? I turn around but can't really see due to all the colorful lights flashing

"Sorry no thank you, I don't want a lap dance or whatever you male strippers do"

The guy laughs

"Thank you for saying I look like a stripper I been working on this body" I turn back around and see that's Iroh

"Are you following me" I yell out over the music

He laughs "No, I didn't know you would be here"

"I knew you were gay" he laughs

"No, I'm not here for myself, I'm here for my friend" he motions over to the stage and I see a guy with long hair and bangs in the front roll cheering

"My friend, Desna just broke up with his boyfriend so I thought bringing him here would cheer him up"

I nod

"Well nice seeing you, but I'm heading home" he frowns

"Why, the show just started"? he tease

"I know, as much as I will regret seeing Magic Mike and his friends, I don't want to be here"

"Not even with me"

"Especially not with you"!

"Asami, you not wanting me really makes me more attractive to you"

"Well that sounds like a personal problem"

"Can I at least, walk you to your car it can be dangerous on the streets even for a spy"?

"WHAT"? he raise his hand up and laugh

"It was a joke, remember you told me you were a spy"

I fake laugh "I remember haha"

As we are walking through the club I see that a few people here are watching some news report

"What's up with the news today"? I ask

"Well apparently the Avatar was seen in Ember island attacking and causing havoc on the city"

"What do you mean the Avatar"?

Iroh takes out his phone and pulls up the video and I see someone with a blue mask on knocking over cars and then running into a parking lot.

I need to talk to my Father about this. The Avatar must had been reincarnated

"Iroh can you drive me to my Father's house, I didn't come here with a car"?

* * *

"I will let you go, if you tell me who sent you here"

She rolls her eyes

"The police will be here soon, so I can wait"

I call already hear the sirens

"Azula, tell me who sent you here right now"!

"What are you going to do about it, Avatar"?

I had enough of these games I place my hand on her head and make my eyes glow

"I will take your bending away" I can see the fear in her eyes

"Now this is your last chance, who sent you here"?

Her body starts to shake "I repeat"

She then talks "I will tell you please, don't take my bending away"

"I don't believe you" my hand is still on her forehead

"Asami"!

I let go "What"?

"Asami Sato sent me" I try to process this information

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not she is a part of the Equalists and she teamed up with them to try and kill you"

"She wouldn't do that, I'm dead"

"Yes, but they know you're alive not everyone is who you think they're we been watching you ever since you were on that ship"

"You're lying" my eyes start glow and I enter the Avatar state

"You're lying"! all my past lives say

"No, I'm not that's why Asami tried to kill you before, her job was to kill you ever since you two got married, it was her mission, please believe me, it was all an act"

I start to calm myself down and sit on the ground

"So it was Asami all along tracking me'?

Azula nods "Yes, that's who I'm working for, I'm just doing my job"

Everything starts to make sense, all the weapons, how I could never read her, she only had 1 paragraph written for our wedding vows I had a whole essay paper with a thesis statement, she never loved me it was all an act.

She knew I was alive and never thought to come looking for me. I'm a person too it's like everyone sees me as just the Avatar but I have feelings too, I loved her.

I'm tired of being played and looking like the bad guy. I think it's my turn to be on the defensive side I'm going back to Republic City and putting an end to this.

I don't care if she is my wife, I have a new mission now.

* * *

Iroh drops me off at my Father's house and I look under the mat for the spare key and open the door. I know it's late but this is important.

My Father comes down the stairs with his cane.

"Asami, it's nearly midnight what's wrong"

"Father I have news, the Avatar has been spotted" My Father turns on the living room lights

"Asami, it's over, forget the Avatar live your normal life, you have Iroh"

"He''s not my boyfriend Father, and there is more important things to do for example capturing the Avatar"

"ASAMI I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE"!

"I'm not going to leave him alone because my mission isn't complete until I complete my destiny"

"You had your chance"

"And I completed it, just lost him" he then sits down

"Sami, you didn't kill her"

"What are you talking about, the Avatar is a he and isnt dead"

"Asami"

"Father I don't know what you're talking about look at the news"

"I don't care about the news, I care about why you keep lying to me"

"What did I lie to you about"?

"One the Avatar being your wife"

"That's non-sense who told you that, was it Kuvira, because you can't trust her"

"But I do, she did a nice job locating Korra, and tracking her"

"Korra's dead Father, don't play with me"

"Did you really think throwing the Avatar off a bridge would kill her"?

This can't be true there is no way she can be alive. I checked the water

"You traitor you choose Kuvira words over your own daughter"

"Sami"

"Don't Sami me, you knew she was alive all this time and tried to pretend to be there for me"

"Now I understand why you couldn't kill her, you were to emotionally attract to her, if you had a chance to see her right now, could you kill her"?

"A course"

"I don't believe you, that's why I put people in charge to fulfill that job, now it's best that you stay out of this and let the professionals do the jobs you couldn't handle"

"I'm not letting you kill her"

"Oh really, and how will you stop us, I trained you I made you who you're today, I know how you think and how you react, there is no way you can win Asami, so just continue your life, you were never the type to have a family"

Those words that came out of my Father's mouth causes me to knock the cane from my his hand and he falls to the ground

I look down at him as he looks up at me in shock

"You don't know me, you may have trained me, but I have a mind of my own, and I refuse to have my Father or anyone tell me what I'm capable of, I'm going to find Korra before you do, and I'm not going to let you kill her"

I walk out of the room toward the door

"Asami you will pay for this, there are more of us than you know" my father yells out while I close the door of my past

I can't let them get to her first

 **As always, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, my life is pretty busy so I don't have much time to double check for errors. I usually reread a chapter and find a few of them. But sometimes some errors get past me, so my apologizes**

 **I have basketball practice so I would love to come home and read all the review you all wrote on this chapter.**

 **This story is crazyyyy, let me know if you're on Team Korra or Team Asami or even both. At the moment I'm on team both because I'm writing for both of them lol**

 **Leave a review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I get home and shut the door I run up the stairs to grab a suitcase. I need to get to Korra before they do. I check my phone and see I have 10 missed calls and 12 text messages. I take apart my phone and see that I have a tracking chip on it.

This is so typical of my Father

wait why am I packing I'm not staying the night there. I throw the suit case across the floor when I hear my backdoor open.

I reach under my bed, but can't find my gun.

I run to the shelf and slide my hand on the surface and notice that my other gun is missing too.

I get on my knees and lift up one of the wood from the floor board tiles and pull out a small revolver.

I hear someone creeping up the stairs

I make sure I aim at the door. I catch a glimpses at the window and can tell a storm is about to come.

The bedroom door creeps open just when I'm about to pull the trigger

"Asami chill it's me" I get up off the floor

"Mako what's wrong with you"? he has his hand up in the air

"Relax, I came here to check on you, Kuvira told me you left the party"

I put the gun down "Yes, I just don't like social events" he nods

"That's understandable" he looks over across the room at the suit case on the floor

"Where are you going"? he asks

"Nowhere"

Mako looks stiff, from his body languages he looks conflicted, this isn't the goofy Mako I know and that worries me.

"Mako what's wrong"?

"Asami, I'm so sorry for this"

he quickly pulls a gun out of his coat pocket

"Mako, what are you doing"?

Tears are falling down his cheeks "I'm sorry but I have to do this"

"Shot me, no you don't"!

"Asami, I have to do my job"

"No you don't Mako, you're your own person"

"I know, but you are going to ruin the mission and like you away say, get rid of the threat and you're the threat"

I slowly back away while he walks toward me with the gun pointing at my head

"Asami, I really don't t want to do this" I look down at my gun on the bed and there is no way I can make a reach for it

"Then don't do it, I can leave and everyone will think you killed me"

"Like Korra, huh you played us, capturing the Avatar was our job together, but you just wanted the credit for yourself, you knew where she was all along, were you not going to tell me that she was your wife"?

"That's not true, Mako I didn't even Korra was alive or that she was the Avatar"

"Lies, that's all you do, when was the last time you ever told the truth "?

"THAT'S OUR JOB MAKO TO LIE"!

"Well it's not yours anymore" I squeeze my eyes shut and hear the gun go off but don't feel anything.

I open my eyes and see Mako looking at me in shock while he falls forward

I look up and see Iroh putting away his gun "Are you okay"? he asks while running over to me

I look down at Mako, my partner the one who been with me since day one and blood is pouring out of his body on the wooden floor.

Iroh looks at him and then goes to checks his pulse

"I tried to aim for his arm but he moved quickly"

I finally get out of my train of thought and realize the reality of the situation. I then grab my gun from the bed and aim it at Iroh.

"Why did you come here"? he raise his hands up

"Asami don't shoot, I'm on your side"

"I don't trust you, my Father might had sent you, for all I know"

"He didn't, I promise, I came here to check on you, when I dropped you off you seemed upset"

Iroh reaches in his pocket

"Don't you move"! he raise his hands back up

"I need to show you something, I promise I don't have a weapon"

"I don't believe in promises"

"Well your friend and family turned on you, so what do you have to lose"?

* * *

I watched the police take away Azula from a distance earlier. I'm hiding underground now that Asami knows where I am. I'm not safe I need to get off this island as soon as possible but with the police being around it's hard to just leave and not draw suspension

Being down here really gave me enough time to think about Asami and I relationship

* **5 Years Ago***

 _I been applying for jobs ever since we moved here to Republic City, I wanted to live close to my parents but Asami wanted to be in the city. I don't really like the city life then again I don't really hate it._

 _I had another job interview today and I don't think I did too well. I could feel their energy and they weren't liking me._

 _I feel like such a failure, it's been months and I still can't find a job. I wish I could just be like 'Hey hire me I'm the Avatar' but I can't I have to stick to water bending and no one want to hire a waterbender, all they want is air now a days. But I shouldn't be complaining non-benders have a harder compared to me._

 _I pull up to the drive way and see Asami fixing one of her cars. Great now I have to disappoint her another day._

 _I open the car door and she wipes the grease off her hand_

" _Hey how was your job interview"? she asks excitedly_

" _Ughhhh, it went great" I scratch the back of my neck and she frowns and walks toward me_

" _Korra, it's okay, you will get them next time"_

" _No it's not okay, we been here for months and I still haven't found a job"_

" _Why are you beating yourself up about finding a job, we are finically stable"_

" _I know but I don't want to depend on your Father and you, I want to make money for the both of us"_

 _I can't even look at Asami I'm such a failure_

" _I'm so sorry Asami, I'll be in the house" she grabs my arm_

" _Korra, you aren't going in the house, you're upset and we need to talk about this"_

" _There is nothing to talk about, I messed up again"_

" _How did you mess up"?_

" _By not doing well in my interview"_

" _And how did you not do well in your interview"_

 _Why is she asking me all these question? I don't want to talk about this_

" _Sit down Korra"_

 _I look around "On the floor"? she nods_

 _I slowly sit down on the ground and she sits in front of me with her legs crossed_

" _Are we in kindergarten"? I tease_

" _Yes, because you are having a temper tantrum"_

" _I am not"! she gives me a stern look_

" _Okay, tell me how the interview went"?_

" _Well I walked inside and smiled"_

" _Did you shake their hands"?_

" _Yes, A course"_

" _Was it a firm handshake"? I laugh_

" _Yes, It was pretty firm" Asami extends her hand out_

" _Demonstrate" I roll my eyes and shake her hand_

" _You have a terrible handshake Korra"_

" _I do not"!_

" _Yes, you do it's not firm it's sloppy to be honest, but we can work on that"_

" _Oh really, how fast can we work on that because I have a few idea" I say with a wink she laughs and gets up_

" _Anywayyyy I doubt you didn't get the job because of your handshake, now let's do fake a job interview, I'm going to be the interviewer and I need you to do the same thing you did today"_

 _I get up too and walk out of the garage and turn back around and walk back inside the garage_

 _I lick my two finger and touch my eyebrows and Asami rolls her eyes and I do my pimp walk_

 _And walk toward her and extend my hand out "Hello My name is Korra Sato"_

 _Asami shakes my hand "Nice meeting you Korra Sato, love the last name by the way are you related to the beautiful smart, and talented Asami Sato"?_

" _That's correct"_

 _I push a strand of hair off her face_

"' _Umm excuse, me I don't think what you just did was professional"_

" _I'm sorry please forgive me, I just couldn't stand not seeing your beautiful eyes fully"_

 _She blushes "I don't think, your wife would appreciate you flirting with your soon to be boss"_

" _Maybe you're right" I move my face inches from hers and she looks down at my lips and just when I'm about to come in contact she backs away and I fall on the ground_

" _Security"! Asami calls out while laughing_

" _Did you really have to back away" I say while rubbing my head_

 _She then extend her hand out "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" I grab her hand and pull her on top of me_

" _Why can't I work with you"? I whine_

" _Because, what I do is boring"_

" _I doubt it you get to work on all these cool cars"_

" _They aren't that cool, until I finish them"_

" _I love how humble you are" I tease she put her hand my cheek_

" _I love how adorable you're when you get upset, and pout"_

" _Really"? she smiles_

" _Yes really"_

" _Then turn the frown upside down" she rolls her eyes and gives me a kiss_

 ***end of flashback***

I just don't understand how someone can pretend to love someone. All this time I thought she really loved me.

My only question is why did she wait so long to kill me?

I lift up the rock because I think the coast is clear.

I keep my head up from the ground and its pitched black dark out. I run down the street all the way to the pier.

From the currents I think by water I will be in Republic City is about 5 hours

the waves are calm a storm is about to come and I can't agree with them any better.

* * *

With the gun still in my hand I let Iroh take out the piece of paper.

"When your Father asked me to date you, I was flattered"

"I don't need the introduction" I snatch the paper out of his hand and read it

"It's just a flyer, for an Equalist meeting, why do I care about this"?

"Because, I think you should know what you're getting yourself into"

"What are you talking about"?

"I heard a little of bit of the conversation, but I don't know all the details, but from what I heard there are people after you"

"Okay"

"Well your Father isnt the only one you should be worried about, the Equalist is your threat too"

"How, I don't associate with that group"

"Your Father does"

"What are you talking about Iroh, my Father hates them he would never join them"

"Well Asami, I been following your Father for years now and I can tell you that he's just as involved as you may think"

 **Quick chapter I know sorry, will try to update again this week**


	13. Chapter 13

I make it onto the shore of Air Temple Island and see that's everything looks pretty much the same from a distance.

I decided to rest here before I head to Republic City because I will need my energy.

I air bend the door open and see nothing but cob webs and dust everywhere.

When Asami and I first moved here to Republic City , I wanted to buy this house.

 **6 Years Ago**

 _I grab Asami's hand to help her off the boat._

 _We been staying with Asami's Father for the past month and I really want to get our own place because Hiroshi_ _wont allow Asami and I to sleep together even though we're married!_

 _A course we always manage to sneak around but I still want my own place._

 _A woman with gray hair and blue eye waves at us, this must be the restate agent._

" _Hello My name is Kya, you must be the couple looking to buy this historic beauty"_

 _I shake her hand "Yes"_

 _Kya laughs "Wow I love how eager you're"_

 _Asami pushes me aside to shake Kya hand "Yes, Korra had her heart set on this place since she saw the listing in the newspaper"_

" _Well I hope this place fits your life and not just your eyes, follow me"_

 _Kya pushes a button and air blows inside the key hold to open the door. I sigh because you shouldn't have to use technology to open the door, you should just air bend!_

 _The door opens and it's beautiful I walk around in aw_

 _One of the reasons I want to live here is because of the history, all my pasted Avatars visited this place and that means the world to me. I also might have a stronger connection with them living here._

" _There are 5 rooms"_

" _That's all"? I ask_

" _Yes, are you looking for more"? Kya asks_

" _I mean, we want to have a big family"_

 _Asami stops tracing her fingers on one of the vases and looks at me confused_

" _How many kids are you planning"? Kya asks fascinated_

" _Ummmm not a lot" Asami answers for me_

" _Oh well this place is big enough to add more rooms if you two need anymore"_

 _As we continue our tour I can already feel the spiritual connection ._

" _The place is very popular with the past Avatars" Asami says while Kya continues to show us around_

" _That correct also, Avatar Roku…"_

" _Used to come here to write poetry" Asami says cutting off Kya which she just laughs off_

" _Do you like studying the Avatar"? Kya asks_

 _Asami shrugs "No just stating common facts"_

 _I look at one of the painting of Avatar K_ _yoshi_ _and I feel like her eyes are watching me. So I jog back to the group_

" _Asami, wants to be the Avatar" I tease_

 _Kya smiles "Oh really, why"?_

 _Asami rolls her eyes "I don't want to be the Avatar, I just think bending more than one element is nice"_

" _Well I can bend water, am I cool"? Kya asks_

" _No, Asami prefers fire benders, like her co worker Mako"_

 _Asami stops "I never had a crush on Mako"_

" _I never said you, did just that you like firebender" Asami storms off while I laugh_

 _We get to the backyard and it's beautiful it has big bushes and a nice deck where you can put a playground_

" _Asami this is perfect" !_

" _Yes, this is a nice house"_

" _Kya, where do we sign"? I say cheerfully Kya pulls out some papers_

 _I pull Asami into a hug and kiss her forehead "This place is meant for us"_

" _I know you really like this place, but I don't like it "_

" _Wait what"?_

" _Thanks Kya for showing us this wonderful place, but I don't think this is the right choice" I pull Asami to the side_

" _What do you mean it's not the right place, you liked the vase and you knew facts about this place"?_

" _Korra, I just think we should keep looking we can always come back"_

" _Why do we need to come back, what is there to think about"?_

 _Asami has that look on her face where she already made her decision and nothing can get her to change her mind. But I'm not giving up on this._

 _This place is perfect for us_

 _Kya puts her papers back in her bag_

" _I can give you all some time to think about it, just give me a call if you change your mind" Kya hands Asami and I both her business cards and we start heading back to the boat._

 _Kya gets a call and leaves us alone for a few minutes_

 _I sit on the edge of the island waiting for the boat to reappear_

 _Asami sits beside me "Hey why don't you waterbend us, back to shore" she tease_

 _But I'm not in the mood to laugh_

" _Korra, I understand you like this place but I don't really"_

" _Don't really what"?_

" _I don't really see it fitting for our lifestyle"_

" _What do you mean"?_

 _She sighs "You want kids"_

" _I thought we both did"?_

" _I never exactly said that, I said I alway wanted a big family"_

" _But why don't you want to start a big family with me"?_

" _It's not that, it's just we both have active lives"_

" _How, you work at home and I haven't looked for a job yet"_

" _That's still pretty active, right now I think we should be more organized and build a solid foundation before we talk about building a family"_

 _She squeezes my hand "Don't you agree"?_

 _I really want to put up a fight but every time I look in those emerald eyes I lose it and give in_

" _I guess you have a point" she kisses my hand_

" _I love you Korra"_

" _I love you more"_

 **End of flashback**

I sit down on the floor and start breaking down into tears. I should have known she never wanted a family all because she never wanted me.

* * *

we walk into the Ember Island airport. And I make sure I have a smile on my face. While I hold hands with Iroh we walk past security and see them checking people.

"Keep calm" Iroh whispers to me and I roll my eyes because he acts like I haven't done this before.

We get to the exit and Iroh shows them his Military I.D.

"Hello General, where are you two heading ? one of the soldiers asks while looking at me

"Well my wife and I are trying to have a little vacation, but from the looks of here, everyone wants to come visit Ember Island"

The guard laughs and hands Iroh back his I.D "I guess you're right, General have a good day and you too miss"

I nod and Iroh walks us out of the airport and our rental car is waiting for us. He opens the door for me and I get in.

Ember Island hasn't changed one bit since I first came here. The shop where Korra and I had our first date is still here

 **6 years ago**

 _Mako brought to my attention that Korra and I never had an official date. Sure we saw each other but we never had a full conversation._

 _So I thought it would be at least decent enough to ask her out which she accepted._

 _I told her to meet me at a pizzeria that I randomly spotted._

 _It's pretty crappy out because it's raining but I didn't want to cancel on our first date. I'm sitting in the booth and I get a text from my Father asking how my mission is going. I put my phone on silence and look at the menu._

 _I wonder what kind of pizza she likes_

 _Wait why don't I just wait until she gets here then order that would be more practical_

 _I put the menu down and the restaurant door opens and I see Korra walk in with a big smile on her face holding flowers._

" _Hey, sorry that I'm late it's raining" she hands me the flowers and they all are lop sided_

" _Aww Korra you didn't have to give me flowers" she then water bends the water off of herself and moves it to the mop bucket_

" _A course I didn't have to, I wanted to" she touches the flowers and they come back to life_

" _How did you do that"?_

 _She smiles "I don't know, magic" we sit down and Korra looks at the menu_

" _I didn't order yet, because I didn't know what you liked"_

" _Well I like you"_

" _I know that, but I don't think I'm on the menu"_

" _Actually you're it's on page 5 it says 'Spicy Hot and Sweet Pepporoni and Pineapple pizza"_

 _I roll my eyes "Any type of pizza is fine with me, so get that one if you want"_

" _A girl who knows what she wants, how ambitious"_

" _What can I say, when I'm motivated I do more"_

 _The waiter takes our order then walks off_

 _As we wait we sit in silence I don't know what I should ask her. When we're together we don't really talk that much_

" _So what's your favorite tv show"? Korra asks_

" _Me"?_

 _She laughs and takes a sip of her drink "Yes, you"_

" _Oh well I don't really watch tv" Korra's eyes go wide_

" _Are you serious"?_

" _I'm serious, It never amused me"_

" _Well, I never met someone who didn't watch tv"_

" _Well I used to watch one tv show"_

" _What is it called"?_

" _How To Get Away With Murder"_

" _I didn't t see you as the type to like violence"_

 _That's a first "Well it's not really violence it's more of a mystery type show"_

" _Mystery I like mystery more than violence, I hate movies with guts and blood" a couple of people in the restaurant look at us in disgust_

" _Haha I guess they don't like me talking about things that look like their pizza, so tell me what do you do for a living"?_

" _I'm a mechanic"_

" _Nice, do you like build your car from scratch or something"?_

" _Technically, my father does all the cool stuff"_

" _What does your Father do"?_

" _He owns Future Industries" Korra looks at me with a blank face_

" _What's that"?_

 _Does she really not know what Future Industries is?_

" _Haha very funny"_

 _She looks very puzzled. Wait does she really not know"?_

" _Future Industries, the fortunate 500 company"?_

" _Nope doesn't ring a bell"_

" _Oh"_

" _I'm sorry I don't know your Father's company, I'm sure he does amazing work on cars or whatever he does"_

 _I laugh "Thank you"_

" _Maybe you can introduce him to me one day" Korra says while the waiter brings us our food_

" _Hmm do you plan on being with me for so long"?_

" _You will have to wait to find out"_

 **End**

I get out of my train of thought once I hear Iroh slamming his car door

"Our first stop is the casino" he says

* * *

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my eyes. My neck is killing me I get up to strength

I walk around the temple and I start to get this strong feeling . I get outside to the balcony and sit down crossing my leg and take deep breaths.

I have a feeling Aang probably wants to talk to me. As my heart beat slows down and get more relaxed

and find myself not in the spirit world but in a grey cloudy environment

"Aang" I call out in the distance

It looks like I'm standing on top of a clif. This doesn't look like the type of place Aang would summon me to .

"Korra, it's about time you got my message" I turn around and see Avatar Kyoshi

"Where is Aang"? I ask

"Are you disappointed"? she ask

"No a course not, I just thought he was calling me"

"I called you because I sensed your rage"

"A course you sensed my rage, I was betrayed"

She sits in front of me "I see, and what are you going to do about that"?

"I'm going to have a talk with the person who caused me this rage"

"And what will you say"?

"I don't know, I will figure it out once I see her"

"What if she tries to kill you again"

"I wont let that happen"  
"How will you not let that happen"?

Why is she asking me all these questions?

"Kyoshi, I just want to know why she did it to be honest"

"Then why don't you ask her"?

"That's what I'm trying to do"!

Kyoshi just stares at me "What"?

"I think you should get even, she did play you"

Kyoshi appearances fades and I start to see a glimpse of Aang

"Aang"?

"Korra, don't listen to Kyoshi revenge is a terrible thing"

Kyoshi, comes back "Korra listen to me only justice will bring peace, if I didn't stop Chin from hurting my people who knows what would had happen, if you allow Asami to continue she will wreak havoc on others' lives just like yours"

Aang comes back "Korra, Kyoshi advice isn't useful, you need to relax and keep the peace that's your duty"

Kyoshi reappears "Don't little to him Korra he's all about keeping the peace, and you can keep the peace within yourself by getting even, what she did was wrong and you deserve to take your revenge, and protect others from her wrath"

I sit there trying to process what I should do I don't see Aang making an effort to convince me otherwise and everything Kyoshi is saying is true. Who knows how many people Asami hurt to get what she wanted

"You're right Kyoshi, I need to hurt Asami the same way she hurt me"

she nods and I open my eyes and get up. I need to see opal

* * *

We get to the casino and there are tape all over the place. A guard steps in front of us.

"Sorry but this place is closed, due to collecting evidence"

Iroh take out his wallet "I have orders to obtain the video footage" the man takes the make shift warrant and he reads it carefully.

"What does the United Forces have to do with this case"?

"Sir we believe this case has something to do with the Equalist movement, and others are in danger"

"If so, what is she doing with you"? the guard asks pointing to me

"I'm his wife, and I always wanted to go on one of his missions" I say excitedly while grabbing Iroh's arm

The guard look at over at Iroh and he laughs

"What can I say I can't say no to that pretty face" Iroh says while kissing the top of my head which wasn't part of plan.

The guard rolls his eyes and walks us to the back of the casino

We get to the camera room and see a man looking through the tapes

The guard clears his throat "George these two want to see the footage from a few days ago"

And with a few key stokes he pulls up the surveillance

Mostly you see people playing on the coin machines and walking around the casino holding drinks

"Can't you fast forward"? I ask

The guards and Iroh look at me annoyed

"I'm sorry, I'm a girl you know, this stuff bores me" they all turn their attention back on to the screen while I notice a crowd full of people forming around a table

I look over at Iroh and he nods "Hey can you rewind to the part with the crowd"

The guard handling all the controls nods

On the screen you see people throwing their hand up in the air as if they were cheering

One of the guards laugh "That's the night Tara won again"

"Who's Tara"? I ask

"Oh she's a casino regular she is quite lucky ,she always seems to win"

The other guard adds his two cents "I agree, and she is just a waterbender"

"Can we see her"? I ask the guards look back at me annoyed

"What, I want to see what type of outfit she had on" the screen zooms into the crowd and I just stare in shock she looks so different.

She is holding some dice in front of a girl who look too close for my liking. I also notice that she cut her hair it used to be hanging down her back now it's cut to her chin.

"Where does she stay"? Iroh asks

"Who"?

"The girl you called lucky" I ask taking a mental picture of my supposed to be dead wife

"Oh well she stays In the presidential suite at the hotel across the street"

* * *

I knock on the door but no one answers, you got to be kidding me?

I make sure no one is looking and just metal bend the doorknob to open the door. I used to have a spare key but that got lost in the water along with my cellphone and my wallet but let's not bring up the past.

I step inside and no one seems to be home. My stomach starts to growl so I head to the fridge. Opal won't mind, I mean think of it as a welcome home present for myself from her which she doesn't know about

As I'm looking through the fridge I feel someone approaching me so I send an air blast and Lin falls to the ground

"Lin I'm so sorry, I thought you were.."

She puts her hand to her head and finally opens her eyes "Korra"?

I smile "Yes, Lin it's me" I help her up and she touches my face

"You're alive"?

"Yeah, I am"

"How, where, who"? I laugh and walk her to the couch

"it's a long story Lin" the front door open

"Aunt Lin, Bolin and I are here"!

They walk into the living room and Opal drops her bags on to the floor so I wave "Hey did you miss me"?

Bolin rushes to me and lifts me up "Yes, I missed you" he then puts me back down confused

"Wait I thought you were dead"?

"Well about that"

 **1 hour later**

Lin and Bolin look at me in shock "Asami tried to kill you or did kill you"? Bolin asks

I nod while eating my 3 sandwich "Yes, so I been hiding out ever since"

Lin tries to process everything "So Asami sent a girl to monitor you"?

"Yes, it was all a trick and to find out her Father"

"You mean your Father in law" Bolin cuts me off

I roll my eyes "Whatever is a part of the Equalist movement , shout out to Opal for finding out that information " I wink and Opal laughs

"Yeah, I had to do a lot of digging but it's true, Hiroshi been manufacturing weapons for the Equalist movement before they even formed"

"I knew that man was a creep" Bolin adds while crossing his arm and pouting

"What are you going to do"? Opal asks

"I'm going to just head home and talk to my wife" I say with a grin

* * *

Iroh and I get to the hotel room and I knock on the door. "Room service I say" but still no one answer I look down the halls and nod at Iroh and he kicks down the door

I rush inside with my gun out and see no one inside

"Ugh they got her"

Iroh puts his gun up "Or maybe she was smart enough to leave"

"And where would she had gone"?

"I don't know maybe home"? Iroh says while looking out the window

on the floor I see melted metal

As I examine my new finding Iroh hops on the bed and turns on the tv

"What are you doing"? I ask

"Watching the news"

"This is not, a chill session"

"Duhhh it hasn't been 30 minutes yet and I haven't gave you the look"

I roll my eyes and put the metal in my pocket while the news reporter on the tv talks

 **We have an exclusive interview with one of the Avatar victims**

A woman with black hair and great collar bones appears on the news

" **Well I was just trying to go home, when the Avatar attacks me and then ties me up and put metal around my wrist"**

The camera zooms in on her wrist

" **I tried to get her to let me go, but she tortured me trying to get me to tell information about the Equalist which I don't associate with, when I told her I didn't know anything she used firebending to burn my wrist, she did it so much that it melted the metal off my skin"**

The girl starts crying on the screen and the camera cuts back to the news reporter

"What a drama queen" Iroh calls out while changing the channel

I put together that maybe the girl was in this room. The metal clearly shows damage described in the interview. But I find it hard to believe that Korra would torture someone. That sounds out of her character there has to be more to the story. As I'm looking for more evidence My phone starts to ring

"Is that your Father"? Iroh asks

"No, I blocked his number and got rid of the tracking device" I check the caller I.d and to my surprise it says Home

I answer it and put the phone up to my ear

"Hello"I say confused

I hear someone clear their throat "Honey you really need to go grocery shopping, there is nothing to eat"

"Who's this"? I ask

"You know who this is, your wife you know the one you tried to kill"

Iroh looks at me and I mouth Korra and his eyes go wide

"Korra, it's nice hearing from you"?

"You sound excited, do you plan on killing me again"?

"No a coarse not, everything before was a misunderstanding"

I hear her laugh on the other line "Really you see it that way, I don't know Asami"?

"Yes, I have so much to tell you, I don't know where to start"

"Well I would love to hear it with you in front of me"

"You want to see me"? I ask in shocked

"A course It's been a year since I saw your beautiful smile"

"It's not that great"

"Yes, it is, come home are you at the store, I don't see your car here"?

"No actually I'm sort of at Ember Island"

"Why are you there"?

"I was looking for you silly, but now that I know where you are, I can come home"

"Well come home"

"I will, stay there don't go anywhere"

"Do you really think I would be foolish enough to have you meet me at our home"?

The tone in Korra voice sounds very unfamiliar something more serious or even dark not her typical excited tone

"Umm a course you're right, where do you want to meet"? I ask

"You know the only place I ever cherished"

"Want me to go to the Southern Water Tribe"?

"No, my second favorite place the one you wouldn't let us or me have"!

I think really hard then I remember

"Air Temple Island"?

"Yes, that's the one, meet me there and I guess what"?

"What"?

"I found your surveillance room, why did you kill Mako and who is that man"?

I put my hand against my head Ugh I forgot about that. My new surveillance camera doesn't have sound

" sweetie we will talk about that too"

"Action speak louder than words"

before I can say anything Korra hangs up

I try calling her back but it goes straight to our voicemail

I look at Iroh "We need to get to Korra before she leaves so we can tell her what the Equalist is planning"

 **Sorry for the long wait, next chapter might be your favorite other than the ending which I already came up with and it's going to be mind blowing and you will be feeling all types of emotions and question your life lol jk at the questioing your life part**

 **Leave a review please**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure, you will be okay here alone" the captain asks me while I get off the boat

I smile "Yes Sir, I will be fine" he gives me a concerned look

"Miss, it's almost midnight I don't think a woman like yourself should be here all alone"

"I have to do research on Air Temple Island and I get more work done at night, trust me I will be fine"

It's a bit chilly so I wrap my arm around myself and make sure the boat gets back to Republic City before I head inside

I get a message and it's from Iroh. He was skeptical about me coming here alone but I can handle myself

I walk inside and see plastic wrapped around all furniture and dust everywhere.

You would think this placed would had been sold by now. It truly is a nice place to live I start to walk around the temple

"Korra I'm here" I call out hearing my voice echo

"You can come out now" I call out I walk down the hall and see no sign of her

I check the backyard and still nothing she's probably still at the house. I walk back to where I was before and notice the vase I always admired standing in the same place as always

The vase has a woman on it and she is kneeling on the ground to some figure which till this day I can't tell if it's a woman or a man being knelt to.

As I'm looking at the vase something catches my eye, there is some type of writing on it that I never noticed before.

The first part of the sentence says "You can do so much by yourself but" a smudge is blocking the last line I try rubbing some of the dust off. When I hear a loud swoosh and a boulder comes past my ear and hits the vase causing it to break into mini pieces on to the floor.

"Ugh how could I miss" I look at Korra and me and her just stare at each other

There she was standing right in front of me alive

Her frame was much bigger than the last time I saw her not like she put on weight more like she been using weights

"Korra"

We are standing across from each other with this large space between us.

"It's so nice to see you" I finally manage to say she doesn't respond to that either so I just continue

"I know we have some bad blood, but at least I can't say you're dead to me now" I give a small smile to let her know it was a joke

she still has that blank expression on her face

I sigh "Korra I'm trying here, I need you to talk to me or say something, because I know you have a lot to say"

She laughs "You're right" relief sweeps through my body a smile appears on her face

"I do have a lot to say" I take one step closer to her but there is still a distance

"Then you go first Korra, I'm all ears" she drops her head down and I see a smirk on her face

"You sure honey"? she asks

"Yes, please do" she then lift her head up

"Well since you said so" she then slams her foot down on to the ground and a wave of rocks come towards me. Knocking me against the wall.

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm usually not this sloppy that wave was supposed to have more of an impact

Asami hits the ground and she puts her hand to her head

"Korra, I know you're upset but I think we should talk about this"

I move my arms in a motion to create an air tornado "OH you want to talk now, what happened to talking a year ago when you tried to kill me, on the hood of your car"

I send my blast of air toward her and she is thrown across the room. What is up with my bending today?

I try hopping up and down to get more energy and pump myself up.

Asami slowly starts getting up. She looks down at her arm and it's bleed from the glass that also got blown out

"Korra, for the last time, can we talk" I turn my hand into flare

"What are you going to do if I don't'? I say with a smirk

"I don't want to fight you Korra because we already know who will win"

"A course we already know, it's going to be me and that's my plan for tonight"

"Well can I give you some advice sweetie, don't use fire unless you want to burn your dream home down"

I roll my eyes "I'm an airbender too, pumpkin, don't forget that"

"Well from the looks of it, you aren't that great taking in fact, I'm still standing" one year later and I still can't stand how sarcastic she is

I still have my fire in my hand "You won't do it" Asami says

I smile and send 3 fireballs at her while she dodges all of them so I throw another one and that one hits her boots.

She takes them off and throws them to the side

"You did not just ruin my shoes"!

"I always hated them by the way" I say while taking the fire out

Asami gets furious "Are you mad pumpkin, huh, mad that you can't beat me"? I ask while winking at her

"You know what Korra do you think you can beat me"?

"Oh I know so"

"Then fight me"!

"What do you think I'm doing"?

"Nothing because you can't fight"

"Yes, I can what are you talking about you're already bruised up, all I have to do is send one more blow of either air, earth, or fire and you're done"

"Exactly you can't fight without your elements, without them you're noting, you're a punk you always have been one, cheating your way through life"

She did not just say that I was a cheater I work harder than her!

"That's not true, Asami and I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore"

"That's because you're a punk, you always runaway, that's why you ran off to Ember Island because you were too scared to face me, you knew where I was, you knew how to contact me but you didn't because you were scared"

I had enough of this I throw a blast of air with a mixture of rocks all at once toward her with my eyes closed

I hear a loud thud and glass breaking

I open my eyes and no longer see Asami in the room. All I see is a broken window I run toward the back yard and there she was. Her body lying motionless near the water.

I run toward her and check her pulse and don't feel anything.

"Asami" all I see is cuts and bruises on her face and body. I reach into her pocket to grab her phone and turn it on.

A few messages pop up but Ignore them

and instantly dial Opal. I turn my back away from her waiting for Opal to pick up. This has to be the longest Opal had ever took to answer the phone.

"Hello" the other lines says clearly drowsy

"Opal, I killed her"

"Killed Who and who is this"? I put my hand on top of my head

"This is Korra and I killed Asami"

"Wait you didn't tell me you wanted to kill her"

"Opal, what do I do now I had to do it"

"Korra, please tell me you're kidding right now"? my heart starts racing

"Opal, I don't kno…." Before I could finish my sentence I feel someone from behind hit my side and neck then throws me to the ground.

I look up in horror and come face to face with someone I don't know

 **Thanks for the 100 follows!**

 **Hello, this is just a preview of the next chapter, I will post the longer version tomorrow or later this week. I wanted to update something for you all. because it's been so long. Today is my homecoming dance so that's the reason why this chapter is so short.**

 **A course your thoughts on this chapter would be lovely**

 **P.S the more reviews I get tonight the more likely I will update tomorrow Lol hint hint wink wink**

 **Have a great day and sorry about the errors as always, trust me the longer chapter will have the same stuff but will corrections and clearly more information.**


	15. Chapter 145

"Are you sure, you will be okay here alone" the captain asks me while I get off the boat

I smile "Yes Sir, I will be fine" he gives me a concerned look

"Miss, it's almost midnight I don't think a woman like yourself should be here all alone"

"I have to do research on Air Temple Island and I get more work done at night, trust me I will be fine"

It's a bit chilly so I wrap my arm around myself and make sure the boat gets back to Republic City before I head inside

I get a message and it's from Iroh. He was skeptical about me coming here alone but I can handle myself

I walk inside and see plastic wrapped around all furniture and dust everywhere.

You would think this placed would had been sold by now. It truly is a nice place to live I start to walk around the temple

"Korra I'm here" I call out hearing my voice echo

"You can come out now" I call out I walk down the hall and see no sign of her

I check the backyard and still nothing she's probably still at the house. I walk back to where I was before and notice the vase I always admired standing in the same place as always

The vase has a woman on it and she is kneeling on the ground to some figure which till this day I can't tell if it's a woman or a man being knelt to.

As I'm looking at the vase something catches my eye, there is some type of writing on it that I never noticed before.

The first part of the sentence says "You can do so much by yourself but" a smudge is blocking the last line I try rubbing some of the dust off. When I hear a loud swoosh and a boulder comes past my ear and hits the vase causing it to break into mini pieces on to the floor.

"Ugh how could I miss" I look at Korra and me and her just stare at each other

There she was standing right in front of me alive

Her frame was much bigger than the last time I saw her not like she put on weight more like she been using weights

"Korra"

We are standing across from each other with this large space between us.

"It's so nice to see you" I finally manage to say she doesn't respond to that either so I just continue

"I know we have some bad blood, but at least I can't say you're dead to me now" I give a small smile to let her know it was a joke

she still has that blank expression on her face

I sigh "Korra I'm trying here, I need you to talk to me or say something, because I know you have a lot to say"

She laughs "You're right" relief sweeps through my body a smile appears on her face

"I do have a lot to say" I take one step closer to her but there is still a distance

"Then you go first Korra, I'm all ears" she drops her head down and I see a smirk on her face

"You sure honey"? she asks

"Yes, please do" she then lift her head up

"Well since you said so" she then slams her foot down on to the ground and a wave of rocks come towards me. Knocking me against the wall.

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm usually not this sloppy that wave was supposed to have more of an impact

Asami hits the ground and she puts her hand to her head

"Korra, I know you're upset but I think we should talk about this"

I move my arms in a motion to create an air tornado "OH you want to talk now, what happened to talking a year ago when you tried to kill me, on the hood of your car"

I send my blast of air toward her and she is thrown across the room. What is up with my bending today?

I try hopping up and down to get more energy and pump myself up.

Asami slowly starts getting up. She looks down at her arm and it's bleed from the glass that also got blown out

"Korra, for the last time, can we talk" I turn my hand into flare

"What are you going to do if I don't'? I say with a smirk

"I don't want to fight you Korra because we already know who will win"

"A course we already know, it's going to be me and that's my plan for tonight"

"Well can I give you some advice sweetie, don't use fire unless you want to burn your dream home down"

I roll my eyes "I'm an airbender too, pumpkin, don't forget that"

"Well from the looks of it, you aren't that great taking in fact, I'm still standing" one year later and I still can't stand how sarcastic she is

I still have my fire in my hand "You won't do it" Asami says

I smile and send 3 fireballs at her while she dodges all of them so I throw another one and that one hits her boots.

She takes them off and throws them to the side

"You did not just ruin my shoes"!

"I always hated them by the way" I say while taking the fire out

Asami gets furious "Are you mad pumpkin, huh, mad that you can't beat me"? I ask while winking at her

"You know what Korra do you think you can beat me"?

"Oh I know so"

"Then fight me"!

"What do you think I'm doing"?

"Nothing because you can't fight"

"Yes, I can what are you talking about you're already bruised up, all I have to do is send one more blow of either air, earth, or fire and you're done"

"Exactly you can't fight without your elements, without them you're noting, you're a punk you always have been one, cheating your way through life"

She did not just say that I was a cheater I work harder than her!

"That's not true, Asami and I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore"

"That's because you're a punk, you always runaway, that's why you ran off to Ember Island because you were too scared to face me, you knew where I was, you knew how to contact me but you didn't because you were scared"

I had enough of this I throw a blast of air with a mixture of rocks all at once toward her with my eyes closed

I hear a loud thud and glass breaking

I open my eyes and no longer see Asami in the room. All I see is a broken window I run toward the back yard and there she was. Her body lying motionless near the water.

I run toward her and check her pulse and don't feel anything.

"Asami" all I see is cuts and bruises on her face and body. I reach into her pocket to grab her phone and turn it on.

A few messages pop up but Ignore them

and instantly dial Opal. I turn my back away from her waiting for Opal to pick up. This has to be the longest Opal had ever took to answer the phone.

"Hello" the other lines says clearly drowsy

"Opal, I killed her"

"Killed Who and who is this"? I put my hand on top of my head

"This is Korra and I killed Asami"

"Wait you didn't tell me you wanted to kill her"

"Opal, what do I do now I had to do it"

"Korra, please tell me you're kidding right now"? my heart starts racing

"Opal, I don't kno…." Before I could finish my sentence I feel someone from behind hit my side and neck then throws me to the ground.

I look up in horror and come face to face with someone I don't know. This person has rage in her eyes something I never seen Asami have before.

As I roll on the ground in pain I can hear Opal's voice echoing from the phone.

Asami looks at the phone lying near the edge of the water then looks back at me.

"You always call her when you need help, what happened to talking to your wife"? she races to the phone and I try to use my airbending but it fails.

* * *

My body is killing me right now, I get to the phone and I have so little time now, Korra going to get her bending back anytime soon because I couldn't hit all of her pressure points.

I hear Opal's voice "Hello Korra what's going on"

"Opal I think now isnt a good time" just when I'm about to end the call Korra grabs my arm and tosses my phone into the water

I side kick her in the stomach and she stumbles backward so I send a round kick to her arm. And a right hook to her jaw.

She hits the ground again and she lean over to the water and spits out blood. She looks up at me and I have my guard up

"I guess the Avatar isnt all that great without her elements is she" she wipes her mouth and charges at me just what I wanted.

I block her high punch and elbow her in the rib cage. She clenches her stomach and bites her lips I think I see a tear in her eye

"Awww did I hurt you sweetie, you have no control with your fighting, you let your emotions interfere with your mind"? she get back up and runs toward me and send a crescent kick which I dodge but then she starts sending some combinations which I try to block to the best of my abilities but her motions are fast.

One of her jabs catches me off guard as I bob out the way but trip on something and stumble backward just when I'm about to keep my balance

Korra charges at me and with her leg in the air ready to kick but I grab it and we both fall to the ground I turn on my side and see Korra with her eyes closes I slowly get up

And touch her with my foot out of breathe "Are you alive baby"? she doesn't move or say anything

But from her chest I can tell she is alive I move closer to her face when her eyes shoots open and I'm faced with a white glow of pupil and she pulls me down

pinning me against the surface

I use all of my strength to flip us over where I'm on top but she air bend me from on top of her and I fly across the backyard at full speed and my back hits Roku's statue.

I lie there on the debris and slowly raise my head up just barely enough and see that Korra isnt there anymore.

I try to get up but my body is so sore that I just stay down. I can hear thunder but don't feel any rain. The waves are crashing on the shore and I look up at the sky and my heart just drops.

There she was in the Avatar state and she is bending a huge wave of water. I try to get up but my body keeps failing me.

I manage to crawl off some of the rocks but my arms and legs lock into the ground where I can't get out

"ENOUGH" Korra says but her voice sounds much deeper like many voices are all talking at once

I look up in horror as she walks towards me with a big wave of water behind her.

I know from the looks of the situation that this isnt going to end well for me. The sky turns this purple greyish color and all the lights on Republic City goes out the wind is so strong that I start to see a spiral forming in the water.

I look at Korra and in horror she gets closer to me and raise her hand up

"YOUR EVIL AMONG PEOPLE IS OVER" she bends the water into a spiral and aims it at me I know this is my final moment and I deserve to die. Everyone's right I ruin people I ruined Korra I made her this way. She used to be so caring and put other first and I took that away with my selfishness.

Korra and I come face to face and I try to see if I can find her. The real her because if I'm going to die I rather have the last thing I see be the eyes I fell in love with even if she is the one who killed me.

I stare into them and I can't find them all I see is a white glow I squeeze my eyes and picture them and a feel a splash of water hitting my face. But not as much as I thought. I open my eyes and Korra eyes fade back to blue and she drops to the ground and she puts her hand to her face

"I can't do it" she slams her fist to the ground and looks up at the sky

"I can't do it" she cries out

* * *

I keep slamming my fist on the ground "Why can't I kill her"! I yell out to the sky but Kyoshi nor Aang will answer me

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME"! I call out again but still noting. I look around and see all the damage I have done. Almost half of this temple is destroyed. I start to get frustrated I stand up and raise my fist to the sky

"ANSWER ME, WHY CAN'T I DO IT" I scream out at the top of my lungs. I fall to my knees and break down into tears

As I'm crying I feel someone wraps their arms around me.

"It's okay" a soft voice says

I try to pull away from her but I can't and I really want to pull away but I simple can't

"Let me go, I hate you"! I say still trying to pull away. Why won't she let me go, she knows what I'm capable of. Why can't she just runaway?

"Let me go, I hate you Asami, you hurt me so bad" she wraps her arm around me tighter and I missed the way she held me and i dont want to miss any of that.

"Asami you broke my heart" i say still trying to fight my way out of her grip but she just pulls me in even tighter

"I know I did Korra, I know I did"

"I hate you Asami, what don't you understand, leave"

"I'm not leaving you anymore Korra" she says softly

I try to breath between sobs because I'm so angry "The worst part is I still love you, I still love you Asami and I hate you for that"

The waves starts calming down and I just lay there in her arms "Why do I still love you" I whisper into her shoulder

"Because I still love you Korra"

 **Awwww the feels, you already know the talk these two need to have is going to be tense**

 **leave a review**


	16. Chapter 15

I turn around and see Korra standing in the doorway outside. "Are you coming"?

She doesn't say anything but walk inside

I try to flip the light switch but I'm still sore, as I try to reach for it again. A cool breeze comes past me and flips the light switch on

"Thank you" Korra nods and I motion my head to the living room

I slowly sit down in one of our chairs and Korra sits across from me. I smile even though I'm in pain

To my surprise Korra speaks first

"When I got here I noticed you had blankets on the couch, do you sleep here"? Korra asks I clear my throat and look away

"Umm yeah, you know it's cooler downstairs than upstairs"

She nods and intertwines her hand together

"Oh I thought it was because of something else"

"And what would that be"? I ask

She shrugs "I don't know maybe because you probably miss…." She then stops talking and stands up

"I can't"

I try to stand up but lose my balance and decide to sit back down

"Korra what's wrong?

"You're what's wrong, I only decided to come back here so we can talk but now I think this is a trick"

I try to calm her down

"Okay, I hear you loud and clear, can you please sit back down so we can talk"

She looks at me hesitant "Korra, trust me this isn't a trick, I have no weapons"

"I know that, I checked the house earlier"

I roll my eyes because I already assumed that

Korra sits back down and crosses her arm I laugh making me hold my stomach because it hurts

"What's so funny"? Korra asks with a serious face expression

"You're" she raises her eyebrows

"You always do that thing where you pout then switch to a serious expression when you argue"

"I do notttttt" Korra whines almost pouting but then stops

* * *

As much as it kills me to see Asami in pain like this, I need answers.

"Why did you try to kill me"? I ask

Asami face turns serious "Which time, because there has been many times where I wanted to kill you especially when you snore in your sleep"

"I don't snore…. Do I? That's beside the point how many times"?

Asami thinks about it "2 times"

"Lies, were you in Ba Sing Se in 2005"? Asami nods

"Yes, I was" I knew she looked familiar

"But my mission was cut short because some idiot knocked over some man's cabbages"

I laugh then Asami eyes goes wide

"That was you"?

"Yes, it was Opal, Bolin, and I we were just having fun, and I happened to bump into the old man's cart" I laugh at the memory then my laugh gets cut short remembering why we were here.

"Sounds like something you would do, my turn to ask the questions" Asami says sternly

"Ummm no, I'm not done Asami"

"Okay, that's why we're taking turns, I ask two questions then you ask two questions and so on"

"Why do you have to be so bossy"?

"Ugh I will answer that when it's your turn,now… Who is Lin really to you"?

I sigh at such a basic question "I don't feel comfortable, telling you that information"

"Why not"?

"Well there goes your two questions, my turn"  
"Korra"!

"What, why should I tell you information when you clearly wanted to kill me since the first time we met"

"Korra, what are you talking about"?

I stand up again

"There you go with your mind games again, first you say you love me, now you say you never wanted to kill me but you just said you tried to kill me two times or 1 I don't know , what is even your job"?

"My job is being a hit man or you may call it a secret agent"

I don't like that answer

"This is what I'm talking about stop trying to analyze my emotions and read me, can you actually be yourself for once and tell me why you did all the things you did, because quite frankly I don't know who you really are, I may be the Avatar but I never hid or lied about my true feelings for you, you told me you still loved me but for all I know you're trained to lie and get people to believe you, I want my answer from the real Asami not some hit man or whatever you're"

Asami has a blank expression on her face and just stares at me

"Well for starters, I was never the type to yell to get my point across, I don't need attention so my answer that gave you was so ever calm, and you still dont like it. Second I'm not the only one being put on trial here, you have done things too so don't go around making it seem like I'm the bad guy because just only an hour ago you tried to kill me too"

I turn around and walk toward the door "Korra where are you going"?

I turn back around and shake my head "I'm leaving because this was your chance to be honest with me and you aren't telling me what I want to hear"

"And what is that, I can't read your mind, Korra"

"That's the point Asami, I don't want you to ! for once be honest and speak your mind"

"What do you want me to say huh, do you want me to tell you about how much capturing the Avatar took over my life, who knows what I could had been without this destiny set for me. I could had actually turned out to be a decent person, but look at me I was too much of a coward to finish my one job, the job that I wished all my life would have been completed, so I could get away from all of this"

And at the moment I actually saw Asami truly cry, it wasn't her usual shed a tear. this time it was actually genuine

* * *

I don't understand why I'm crying, I'm trying to collect myself but I can't and I hate crying but this time I can't hold it in

"I found out my Father betrayed me, and brained washed my only friend, into trying to kill me, my Father trained me all my life to go after someone who I never knew and to think about never actually did anything personally to hurt me, but I thought if I would had captured the Avatar, he would be proud of me"

I wipe my tears

"Funny thing, even at a young age I desired his approval I made sure I was the best in kick boxing classes, got great grades, and did everything quicker and better than everyone so he would see that I'm not my Mother"

I squeeze my eyes shut imaging my Mother

"I told you my Mother died in a car accident, that was a lie, my Father and I had our annual movie night when I was about nine when we came home and I remember seeing the police lights reflection on my window

My father opened the car door and I saw a man put my Mother in an ambulance and she was pronounced dead at the hospital, the next day the police told us what happened

There was this group of benders called the Triple Threat and they broke into our home and killed my Mother for no apparent reason other than she was a witness. My Father increased the security in our home but I still had nightmares, as a child I wanted to seek refuge from those nightmares by coming to my Father at night but he would always send me back to my room, saying how I couldn't be weak and I had to face my demons just like everyone else, so when I had my nightmares I would just bottle them up inside

My Father started changing, he used to be a peaceful sweet man and he changed to a stubborn workaholic. We stopped going to the movie and hardly ate dinner together, I knew he was hurting but he would never talk to me about it.

I missed my Mother dearly and I just want to talk about her. But he just placed me in activities although the day.

One night I heard him yelling and I walked into his room to check on him and he had a bottle of vodka near him watching some footage which happened to be the surveillance of the night my Mother was killed

He sat there with his eyes blood shot red and yelled at the tv

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK"? I was scared I never heard my Father so angry in my life he was a calm man

I bumped into one of the desks and he looks at me and stand up telling me to come to him. I slowing walked toward him and he stares at me and put his fingers through my hair

"You look just like your Mother"

He then sits back down "You look just like your Mother, and I don't want this to happen to you" he then places me on to his lap

And makes me watch the footage of my Mother being murdered I still remember the flames I try to squeeze my eyes shut but he holds it open

"Your Mother was weak, I don't want you ever to be weak, she could had avoided this, it was her fault, she was the reason why she died, she left us here alone, the both of us"

I started crying I wanted to believe what he was saying wasn't true but from the footage she didn't fight back, she could had been with us if she had

The next day my Father started training me in martial arts, and taking me to the gun range

I wished I could say he made me this way but I can't because all this time he told me not to be weak and fight back but I was too weak to fight him"

After telling my story I feel a huge burden lifted from me and I finally look up and see Korra starring at me with her hand covering her mouth

I shake my head "Now you think I'm weak don't you" she doesn't say anything

"Korra, I never knew you were the Avatar up until, last year or that you were still alive, the only person who knew was Kuvira and she is the one who talked my Father into joining the Equalists, which sickens me because he hates them so I don't understand why he joined them"

Korra stills stares at me "Can you say something please"!

She walks back to the living room

"I'm sorry it's just everything make sense now, the little things you do, like the way you always keep your cool when we have a fight, and I used to think you didn't have a heart but really you were hurting just like me but you just bottled it all up just like you did all these years'" she sits back down

* * *

It hurts me knowing, how much her Father broke her, and I wished I could had stopped all this from happening

"I'm so sorry Asami, I should have known"

"Korra there is no way you could have known, even if you did try to read me while doing that Earthbending trick"

How did she know I did that ?

"Was it obvious" I ask in shock Asami smiles and nods

"Yes, it was the way you would just randomly take a step was so noticeable" I bring my hands up to my face out of embarrassment

"Ughh, I hated not being able to tell if you were lying or not Asami"

"I'm not even an Earthbender and I can tell when you're lying"

I look up at her confused "How"?

"You bring one of your hand to your neck"

"I do no…." Before I finish I notice my hand slowly raising to my back

We both laugh

"Okay you got me there, now before you said Kuvira was brainwashing people, isn't she the woman who you offered to fix her car?"

"Yes"

"She's a secret agent too"?

"I don't know what she is all I know is, she is brainwashing everyone, and is out to get the both of us"

"What do you mean the both of us"?

"There is an Equalist meeting, in 2 days and it's a big one, My Father invented something that could take away everyone's bending"

"How is that possible, I know Amon can take away one person's bending but, he doesn't have enough energy to produce a machine that can take everyone's bending all at once"

"That's what I'm saying, that's why we need to stop whatever they're doing"

"Who told you this information?"

"My friend Iroh, he apart of the United Forces, and he been following my Father's activities for 4 years now, he knew things about him that I didn't even know"'

This clearly is too much information to handle all at once, So if Asami didn't know I was the Avatar until last year how could she be tracking me?

"do you know Azula"? I ask

"No, but I know she is friends with Kuivra" then her eyes goes wide

"Spirits why didn't I think about this sooner" I look at Asami confused

"What are you talking about"?

"Wasn't Azula with you in the hotel, and you burned her wrist off'?

"Yes, and I didn't burn her wrist off, that crazy woman did it to herself, and escaped the room, and told me that someone sent her"

"Who sent her"?

"She told me it was you"!

"I didn't send her, I don't even know her"

so that means Kuvira had to be the one who sent Azula to Ember Island and put the blame on Asami

"Spirits Asami"

"What"? she ask

"Azula probably lied to me because she knew I would come after you to get rid of their threat and there threat is you"!

Asami rolls her eyes "Duhhhh I put that together days ago" she gives me a small smile then she clenches her ribs

I forgot that she still was hurt

"Asami you still need to heal" she laughs but I could tell she's just hiding her pain

"Easy said as done, I'm not the Avatar I can't heal as fast as you can"

I get up "Be right back I have some spirit water that I can use because regular water won't work for your bruises"

I run upstairs and look through my draws for my spirit water. It's not here I don't know where I put it, I just had it a year ago. I laugh to myself at how funny I am

I check under the bed and still nothing I get up and see Asami holding the blue bottle in her hand.

"Sorry I sort of put all of your stuff in a box" even though she has the bottle in her hand at this moment I'm not really paying attention to it because

There she was standing in the doorway in her black lace bra skin covered with bruises. Which I could say I caused in a non-sexual way. But that still made her appearance hot

She walks towards me and hand me the bottle

"Do you want me to stand for this"? she ask in a raspy tone which I don't think she meant to do, due to her injuries

She looks at me waiting for her answer I mean my answer

she could stand for this, but I rather not have her stand. You know because it's scientifically proven that in order to avoid a concussion you should sit down, and I don't want her getting a concussion

"You can sit on the bed" she nods and sits in front of me while I stand and try to unscrew the top from the spirit water but it's stuck

* * *

I watch Korra struggle with the bottle and she gives me a small smile while I look at her bulging muscles in her green tank. She cleary put in a lot of work to get her arms like that

"Sorry, it's been a long time" she says while raising her shirt exposing her toned stomach to use the hem and try to unscrew the bottle top

The moonlight always illuminates her eyes which I always admired and her new hair style really draws more attention to her eyes

she finally gets the top open and I find myself smiling at how happy Korra looks getting the bottle to finally open

"Wow thought the Avatar was strong"?

Korra laughs and bends the water out

"I am, it was just tight, and how do I know you didn't turn the top tighter so you could just watch me struggle"?

"Trust me, this isnt the first time I made you struggled" she rolls her eyes and bends the water on to my arm

The cool water starts to relax my muscles

"I want to get your arms first, because your arm is going to have the less pain after because it's not so bad compared to your ribs"

"And who fault is that"? I ask

"Yours"!

"Haha what did you expect me to do, not fight back"? she then moves the water to my other arm

"Umm yeah, I'm the freaking Avatar, you can't beat me"

My arms starts to feel so much better but my ribs are still killing me right now. I know it's not broken but it's still hurts

"Okay, can you lay down so I can fully get your ribs, you leaning forward can't give me full access"

"Ohhhh look at you being all descriptive" Korra winks and I lean my back forward onto the bed and Korra bends some more water out

* * *

I place the water over her rib and she lets out a whimper so I raise the water back up in the air

"What's wrong"? she squeeze her eyes shut while clenching her ribs

"It still hurts, even with the water on it"

"Are you sure, it's supposed to be helping the pain"

"Well it's not" I bend the water back into the bottle and think.

Asami then lean forward again

"It's Okay Korra, you helped my arm that's one less thing to worry about it, I sort of had it coming, call it even"

As I'm thinking about what else I could do. I remember something else I could do, but it was risky

I get on top of Asami in a straddle position and she looks up at me confused

"Korra what are yo….." I then place my hand on top of her ribs and bloodbend the blood that leaked into the small tissue under her skin

I watch as my vein enlarge as her ribs start to regain its original color. I make sure I don't get too lost into my bending because when you bloodbend sometimes you don't have control and one wrong move could take a turn for the worst

I move my hands down to her stomach and do the same watching her stomach change from the dark purple to her pale skin

After performing the same steps to some other few minor areas I lift my hand up and see Asami looking up at me in shock

Before I can ask her what, she the leans forward and clashes our lips together

* * *

What Korra just did was so hot, my body was literally timbering at every touch I break our kiss and pull up her shirt and see that she only has a few bruises not as many or serious as mines, which makes me determined to return the favor with the bruises. I flip us over and pin her wrists down and stare into her eyes

"Don't you have a lot of energy today"? she asks with a smirk

I move my face down to her neck and start leaving hickeys and when I get closer to her ear I whisper

"What you just did was so hot" I can feel her body tense up and I start making my way down to her collar bone

I usually let her be the dominate one during sex, I mean her pride a course, but now that I don't have to keep up my old helpless mechanic act so I can do the things I always wanted to do

I bring our lips back together for another passionate kiss and I feel Korra hands run through my hair and to my mistake lose myself to her touch and she uses that opportunity to flip us over making her be on top

She smiles down at me "You had a good start, but did you really think I was going to have you, be on top"

at this point I want her so bad, I don't care who is dominate one or not I grab her neck and bring our our lips back together and with one hand she unclamps my bra and her finger run though my chest and I bite my lips at every touch

"Some words of encouragement would be nice" she mumbles before slipping one of my nipples into her mouth

I bite my tongue because I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she is giving my body

"You're so stubborn, I know you're enjoying yourself" she then slams her right thigh between my legs and a small moan escape my mouth while I dig my nails into her back and Korra's eyes and back starts to glow with the same white light earlier then her body and eyes turns back to normal

Wait did I just do that? Did I really cause Korra to go into the Avatar state?

Korra looks at me alarmed "I don't think we should do this, we should probably stop, I don't want to hurt you"

She looks really scared but what just happened really turned me on even more and we can't just stop now

so I cup her face "Korra it's okay, I know you won't hurt me" I stare into her ocean blue eyes and give her a kiss to reassure her that it's okay

"But Asami, I don't know what's going to happen, if we continue"

"But I already moaned for you, don't have me looking stupid" I whine

She smiles "Are you sure Asami"?

I nod and start unzipping her pants "Yes, I'm sure I want to find out what else I can make you do"

 **writing chapters with lemon in it, isn't my strongest. so, sorry if I may have disappointed some of you all because let's be honest if I saw a story with this title I would automatically think about smut and violence, which to some, could be your favorite genre lol no shade but I tend to write story with a killer story line and great ending so all though smut scene do make sense in stories, my stories don't really focus on that main aspect but I gave it a try**

 **Thoughts and reviews are appreciated as always**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter and just because KORRASAMI made up doesn't mean the story is over because I have this awesome ending in mind and there will be a game changer then again aren't there always in my stories**


	17. Chapter 16

I just got back from the grocery store, so I could make Korra and I breakfast and just when I'm about to flip one of the pancakes

I hear the doorbell

I look at the time and it's 10am who could it be this early? I quickly open one of the drawers to grab a knife since all my guns and gear have been taken away. Which reminds me, that I need to get them back from Korra

I walk to the door and check the peep hole and see that's it our neighbors Tenzin and Pema what do they want? I toss the knife into the nearby plant pot and open the door with a big grin on my face.

"Well Good morning to my favorite neighbors, what bring you here this fine morning" they look at each other in surprise

"Umm..we are doing well, how are you"? Tenzin asks

"I'm doing great thanks for asking, I was just making breakfast just before you rung my doorbell"

Tenzin and Pema but nod still looking surprised

"What's wrong"? I ask

Pema talks next "It's just you look so happy, not like that's a bad thing, but I never actually seen you this way"

"Oh you know, it's a new day, what bring you here and don't tell me it was the smell of my amazing pancakes"

I bite my tongue because I think I'm over doing it

Tenzin clears his throat

"Well Pema and I heard some noises last night"

"What kind of noises" I ask looking concerned his face starts to turn red and Pema steps in.

"You see Asami, it's just the noise wasn't normal, I would had even sworn I saw a glowing light in your window last night

"Glowing light, are you sure"? I ask

"Yes, I'm certain there was a light source of some kind, also there were sounds coming from your house, it sort of sounded like someone was getting murder"

I laugh "Are you sure you two, arent dreaming all of this, because I was sound asleep last night"

"Actually we talked to the kids and they told us similar things" Tenzin finally says

"Oh, well I'm sorry the kids were frighten, I really have to go, there are pancakes on the stove"

They were just about to say something when we hear.

"I smell pancakes, I'm starving especially from last night"

Tenzin and Pema both look at me in even more shock and I just blush

"Thanks for stopping by" I then shut the door in their faces and Korra comes down the stairs

I turn around

"Korra, Pema and Tenzin almost saw you" Korra air dries her hair and smiles and wraps her arms around me

"Okay and thats a bad thing, I missed them and I missed you, when I woke up and didn't see you there my heart broke"

"What are you talking about, I told you I was going to the store and you replied with mmmhm"

"That doesn't mean I was listening"!

As Korra's holding me I smell a familiar scent. I smell her shoulder and she smells amazing

"You smell great, Korra" she laughs nervously

"Why thank you, one of my main goals after showering"

As I think about the smell I remember

I pull away from her "Korra are you wearing my perfume"!

"I mean yes and no, you see I was getting out the shower and I happened to knock over your perfume and it got all over the floor, so I tried waterbending it up the best I could and put it back but there was still a lot missing from the bottle, I'm sorry I will buy you another one"

"HOW, it was a limited edition Jasmine T by Marc Iroh"

"I'm sorry, but look on the bright side" Korra says while following me into the kitchen

"It gives you even more of a reason to cuddle with me, because I smell so good" I roll my eyes and dump the now burnt pancakes into the trash.

"Wow, what happened here, don't tell me the fire nation attacked"

it's too early in the morning for her humor

* * *

I sit at the kitchen stool and notice Asami bought a carrot cake. Just when I'm about to open the top Asami slaps my hand

"That's for later"

"Whyyyyyyy"? I whine

"It's for when Bolin and Opal come over I want to tell them my plan"

"Why do we need a plan, I thought we were just going to go in and mess shit up"

Asami laughs "Yes, but in order to as you may say Mess Shit Up, you need to come up with a plan"

"I guess, you're right what time are they coming over"?

"Well I haven't actually called them yet, I was hoping you would call them, I don't know if they like me or not"

A worried expression appears on her face "Nooooo, don't feel bad, we can explain the situation to them"

"I don't know Korra, what if Opal hates me for you know lying to her"?

"Awww Sweetie she's not going to hate you

 **4 Hours Later**

"I fucking hate you Asami" Bolin says while I hold him back from Asami. I'm only holding Bolin back for his safety he thinks he can take Asami, but I know what she can do and trust me not even this strong earthbender can handle her.

"See Asami, I told you Opal wouldn't hate you" Opal walks to Bolin and tries to calm him down

I finally let go of Bolin so Opal and him can talk in private.

I walk over to Asami and she pushes the hair off her face "Well I think they took the situation great don't you think" ? I tease

Asami sits down and sighs

"I don't think they trust me enough to follow my plan" I sit beside her

"Well do you blame them"?

She laughs and grabs my hand "You're supposed to make me feel better"

"Well I can't lie to you, trust is a serious thing and it may take a while for them to fully trust you again, but that's only because they're my friends and they want what's best for me, and Bolin will get over it but Opal, she knows how much pain I was so I know you aren't her favorite person right now, but I'm sure they will listen to your plan"

"How can you always do that"? I look at Asami confused

"What do you mean"?

"How can you always look on the bright side"?

I instantly get up "Noooooo, I'm not doing this"

"Do what"?

"You know where I tell you why I look on the bright side"

"And why not"?

"Because it's sounds so cheesy, like I'm in some sort of movie" Asam was just about to say something when our screen door opens

And Opal lead Bolin back into the living room

"Okay, Bolin is done with his temper tantrum, now Bolin what do you tell Asami"? Opal says

Bolin pouts "Sorry Asami, for calling you an evil heartless jerk Equalist"

Opal face turns red "Bolin you were just supposed to say sorry, not what you said outside"

Bolin plops down on the couch "Opps, sorry then"

"It's okay Bolin I deserved it"

"Yeah, you sort of did" Opal says while sitting beside Bolin with her arm crossed

"Can't we all just get along"?

The whole room looks at me in irritation

"I mean arguing, will prevent us from moving forward and the mission is in 2 days" I add

"Well, who fault is that, since Princess Asami Father wants to start a rebellion and she trying to rebel against that, seems to me it just runs in the family" Opal says sarcastically

"You know what Opal I understand why you're upset, and I would be too, but I refuse to sit here and hear you talk down about me, friends or not"

"Oh we aren't friends Asami" Opal adds

"And I should care, this isn't kindergarten"!

"Your Father let you go to kindergarten"? Opal ask and Bolin and I are looking at each other debating whether or not we should intervene between our wives arguments

"Yes, I did go to kindergarten, but you were too busy to know that because your brother was too busy playing house with a totalitarian and a matter a fact he could be one too"!

"At least Kuvira didn't try to kill my brother, because he felt threated"

"Well even if Kuvira, did try to, your brother would be too much of a coward to stick up from himself and most likely lie to himself and say she did it for love"

"What do you know about love"!

The room gets quiet and Opal stares at Asami with hatred waiting for her response

"I know enough about love to say that you're not angry at me, you're angry about what I did to Korra, you can careless about me and that's perfectly fine, because that's love, doing everything in your power to protect the ones you care about, and that's what I'm trying to do, so you can hate me all you want but I rather have you hate me and listen to my plan than you hating me and everything ending for the worst, so don't do this for me, do this for the person you love

Now I'm not going to sit here and explain my reasons on why I did the things I did. the only person I owe anything is Korra and I'm trying to do everything I can to gain her trust back but first I want to make sure she is safe and doesn't have to deal with people hurting her anymore because I already hurt her enough

So just hear me out"

Bolin whisper something in Opal ear and she nods I look over at Asami and I can tell she is reading Opal

* * *

As I'm waiting for her responds I can tell from Opal's body language that she looks content so my worries of her disagreeing is over.

"Fine, what do you have in mind"? Opal asks with a smirk

"Oh well, I was thinking of maybe a fake fight"

"What do you mean"? Bolin asks

"Kuvira and my Father were hoping for Korra to kill me, that's why Azula told Korra I sent her"

Everyone nods

"So I was thinking maybe we should give them what they want"

"You're aren't making any sense, Asami" Korra says

Opal then stands up and walks around the room "That might actually work"

"What might actually work, I don't know what's going on"!

"What is there not to get, Asami want to have fake fight with you, so her Father and Kuvira will think Asami is on their side" Opal says

"Ooooohhhh why didn't you just say that"

I try to keep my patience "Honey, you're right I should have been clearer" I throw a thumbs up

"What's the outcome"Bolin asks

"Well I was hoping to trick my Father into thinking I'm still on his side by capturing Korra"

"I like that plan but there is a flaw, once they take Korra what's going to happen to her"?

"Easy, she will be able to escape with the help of me a course and we all can be there when Kuvira and my Father do their mission and we can put a stop to it "

"You expect us to do all this alone, no offense but even with the Avatar this seems like hard task" Bolin asks

"We also have the United Forces on our side, and hopefully Lin"

Opal shakes her head "I don't want to put her at risk, she been through enough"

"Haven't we all"! Korra says

"I know Lin, and she wouldn't stand down from a fight, bending or not she will be helpful, just because she's a non-bender doesn't mean she can't fight take Asami for example, she can't bend but she is one kick ass of a fighter"

"Awww you mean that"?

"Duhhhhhhhh"

"Okay, umm before you two start making out, can we discuss this plan some more because I think I can use my brothers to our benefit"

"Yes, the twins the hackers, I need them to hack into our Future Industries systems"

"No need, they already had" Opal says proudly

"Oh well that's great I guess" I say doubtfully because that's two more people I have to explain myself to

"Don't worry, Wing and Wei, don't hate you a matter of fact you're their idol" Opal says while pulling out her phone to call them

"Team Avatar has a new member" Bolin screams out

"What's Team Avatar"? I ask Korra amused by Bolin eagerness

"It's sort of some group we made up, it's a good thing to be a part of also it gets you cool points"

"I thought being a non-bender who kick ass, was good enough"?

"A little extra cool points won't hurt"

 **Today is my Birthday! Finally legal as in I can vote turn up lol as a gift for myself I decided to write a chapter for you all since I can't share my cake with you**

 **Anyway on a more serious note there are probably 4 or 3 chapters left until the crazy ending! Can't wait for you all to read it.**

 **Hope you have a good day**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Okay so I'm going to have some of this chapter be in Opal's Pov but I'm sure you will be able to tell who's pov it is, but just letting you know ahead of time**_

The doorbell rings so I head toward the door. I check the peep hole and see that's it Iroh. I open the door and he pulls me into a hug.

"You're alive, thanks spirits I was debating on whether or not today would be a good time to stop by. You know, didn't want to be surrounded by tension"

Someone clears their throat and Iroh and I pull away.

Iroh smiles and walks toward Korra "Hello my name is Iroh, I heard so much about you" Korra looks down at his hand and then looks over at me

"Hopefully good things" he laughs and shakes her hand

"Well, for the most part yes"

"Hmmm so you're a General"? Korra asks I roll my eyes I don't have time for her jealousy

Iroh laughs "Yes, I am"

"Oh that's cool I guess, I bet you have to be in very good shape for that position" Korra says while looking at Iroh up and down

"Haha yes, but I still eat my pizza like everyone else"

"Oh, I don't really like pizza"

I have to stop this and yes she does love pizza everyone loves pizza

"Korra can you just get the rest of your stuff, so we can leave"

"Sure, honey be right back" she then pulls me to her and give me a very passionate kiss then pulls away leaving me speechless as she heads to another room.

I turn back around and Iroh just smiles "Wow, I guess it's safe to say that you two made up"?

"You can say that" I motion for him to head into the living room so we can discuss the plan

He sits down first and hands me a water bottle "My Father always told me to bring a gift whenever, I visited someone's home and I forgot to bring a gift, and all I had in my car was a water bottle so here"

I laugh at such a weird gift "Thank you Iroh" he nods

"Okay, what's my role in this very long plan, you called me about"? iroh asks

"Well it's simple, my Father still thinks you are just my so called playmate to distract me, all I need you to do is to meet my Father and tell him you're worried about me"

He nods so I continue

"he will most likely ask what do you mean, that's when you tell him, you heard that I was meeting someone in Republic City Park, and the goal is for you to bring him there, and he sees Korra and I together"

"That's simple, then Korra and you do your thing and it's over"

"Yes, and Opal and Bolin will visit Kuvira to distract her, so she wont be able to make any sudden changes for her plan tomorrow so today is very important"

He nod

"Okay starting to make sense, do you think you truly can pull this off"? he asks

"Yes, I believe so, don't you"?

"A course, just making sure" he says giving me a warm smile

"What, is something in my teeth" I ask

He laughs

"No, it's just after all of this is over will you ever settle down as in put the spy stuff away, and just live your life, you know it's not too late for you and Korra, even though you two made up you still need to work on some things, but I believe you two will truly be happy in the end"

That's a good question I never thought of that before. Just when I'm about to answer his question Korra comes into the room in just her sport bra lifting some weights

"Oh, Iroh I didn't see you there, you know just lifting my daily 400 IB weights, you know have to keep my 6 pack"

I can't believe her right now, this is so unnecessary

Iroh stands up "Just 400 IB"? he asks with a smirk

"I can lift more but didn't want to brag, you know being the Avatar and all"

"I bet, it's an honor to meet the Avatar without the mask"

* * *

I put the weights down and shake his hand again. What is up with this man and handshakes?

Asami pulls me to the side leaving Iroh in the room alone

"Can you please stop being extra, so we can complete our task, where is your mask"? Asami asks while handing me a water bottle

"It's in the kitchen with my shirt" I say while unscrewing the top and drinking it

"Well will you ever so kindly go get it, so we can leave"?

I give it some thought "Yes, I will….right after I have a little talk with Iroh" I'm just about to walk off when she grabs my hand

"There is nothing between Iroh and I and speaking of between, I saw Ginger the other day"

"Asami I told you there is nothing between us"

"Exactly, so if I'm not worked up about it anymore, why are you so worked up about Iroh"?

"It's just I don't trust him"

"Well you're going to have to trust people Korra once in a while because sometimes you can't do everything on your own"

I nod and head back into the kitchen to get the rest of my stuff and as I'm putting on my shirt back on. I feel this pain my arm.

I ignore it and continue to put my arm into my other sleeve, but feel it again this time the pain runs up to my shoulder and as I clench my shoulder

My tattoos start lighting up I kneel to the ground holding my shoulder in pain

"Korra are you alright in there" Asami calls out

"Yes, honey fine just knocked over some pots" then out of nowhere my tattoos fade and the pain in my shoulder disappears

I slowly get back up

That was weird, I need to talk to Lin about this. As I put on my mask Asami comes into the doorway

"Are you sure you're okay"? she asks

I nod "Yes, couldn't be any better" she walks towards me

"Are you sure"?

"Yes, Calm down I'm fine we should get going, Opal and Bolin are probably already at Kuvira and Baatar's

* * *

Bolin and I knock on the door of Baatar and Kuvira's apartment and in just 2 seconds Kuvira opens up and pulls us into a hug

"Long time no see" she says while she squeezes us to death

"We missed you too" Bolin says while she pulls away

"Please come in, don't let the cold air in" Kuvira says while stepping aside to let us in.

I see Baatar on the couch playing some car racing game

"Hello Brother"

He pause the game and gets up "Hello Sister" he says while giving me a hug

He pulls away and looks at Bolin with his arms open wide

"Hello Brother in law" Bolin says excited Baatar then gives him the death stare

"I don't like you" Bolin puts his hand down and pouts

"Whyyyy not, I thought our beef was over"

"You call, getting paint all over my new carpet over, it was a limited edition Marc Iroh carpet dyed with spirit water"

"I offered to pay you back and you declined"

"That because, I know you don't make enough money, to pay me back"!

"I know that's why I offered" Baatar was just about to grab Bolin when I step in between them

"So how's life"? I ask

Kuvira smiles "It's good, you know just chilling, enjoying our day off"

Bolin and I nod

"Lin misses you" I add

"Really, funny thing Kuvira just got back from visiting her" Baatar says and Kuvira make this weird face

"Yes, I did but it was a short visit didn't stay long"

"Did you talk about how you have such a handsome soon to be husband" Baatar says while hugging Kuvira she laughs

"A course always"

"Did she sound alright, I tried calling her earlier but she didn't pick up" I ask

Kuvira nods "Yes, she wasn't feeling so well"

"We all should totally visit her" I suggest

Bolin nods "Yes that will certainly make her feel better"

"Great idea, let me get my coat" Baatar says

Kuvira looks hesitant

"I don't know, if now is a good time she looked really tired"

Baatar hands Kuvira her coat "Non-sense she knows Bolin, that will surely wake her up"

"You do have a point, let me get my keys I'm driving" Kuvira says while heading to the kitchen

While Bolin and Baatar are talking I go after Kuvira

"So how's the wedding going"? I ask

She smiles "Great, we already have the venue set up"

"What date is it"? I ask

"October 27"

"Why so early wasn't it, in December"? I ask while noticing her phone lying on the countertop near me

"Baatar and I are just so in love we could wait any longer"

I nod "Sounds like Bolin and I"

She opens the cabinet doors "I just can't seem to find my keys anywhere"

I slide her phone in my back pocket

"Can I use the restroom"? I ask

"A course you know where it is, down the hall to the right"

I nod and head in that direction once I get to the bathroom I pull out her phone and see that she has a 4 missed calls from the same number

I decide to call them back and get sent straight to voicemail

" **Hello this is Iroh, can't answer your call right now leave a message at the tone"**

Why would Iroh call Kuvira? Just when I'm about to text Asami I hear a knock on the door making me jump

"Hey, Opal are you okay in there"? Kuvira asks

"Yes, I'm just about to wash my hands"

"Okay, we're about to leave and I found my keys"

"Haha about time, I'm coming out now" I slide her phone back into my pocket and wash my hands

* * *

I'm sitting on the park bench and I keep texting Opal but she won't reply. Korra is supposed to be on the building looking down at the park.

I really hope everything goes according to plan. I see all these couples having picnics and holding hands and it makes me think about Iroh's question.

Will Korra and I ever truly settle down, she's the Avatar so I know I will have to share her with the world. She has a duty and I don't want to interfere with that any more than I did before.

Maybe we could move from here, after everything is over. I always wanted to live in Ba Sing Se, something about that city always drew me in.

As I'm thinking about our future life I hear someone crying. I look up and it's a little girl walking toward me.

I try to avoid eye contact because I can't have this girl distract me from my mission.

"Excuse me" she says while wiping her eyes

I don't say anything and look elsewhere

"Excuse me Miss" I sigh

"Yes"? I ask

"My kite got stuck in a tree, can you go get it"?

I look around at all the people in this park and she choose me

"Can't you ask someone else, I'm pretty busy" she frowns

"You're just sitting on the bench"

"Yes, but I have a reason for sitting on this bench"

"What's your reason"? This is why I hate kids they ask so many questions

Questions get people killed.

"Fine, where is your kite"? she then puts at the tree across the park and I get up

"Okay, I get the kite you leave me alone" the girl smiles and nods

* * *

We're at the stop light and Kuvira looks very anxious and Baatar puts his hand on her lap

"Are you okay, sweetie you look jumpy"

"No, I'm fine just had a lot of coffee" she says while the light turns green. As we move forward we start to see a lot of traffic.

"There is never this much traffic when we go to Lin's house" Baatar yells out as we come to a stop

"That's why, I preferred to stay in the house today" Kuvira says under her breath

"Well we can at least, listen to some music while we wait" Baatar says while turning on the radio

" **Update, Firebenders are still trying to put out the fire on MapleTree Avenue, at least 2 people are dead from the fire"**

"That's where Lin, lives" Bolin yells

I look out the window and I can see the gray smoke in the sky.

"Kuvira, how long were you with Lin"?! I ask

Kuvira doesn't say anything

"Kuvira talk"! Baatar yells out while undoing his seatbelt.

Opal can you please give me my phone back" Kuvira says in a calm voice

"I don't have your phone"

"Opal, I will ask again nicely, give me my phone" she then reaches her hand down the button of her seat and pulls out a gun and points it at my head.

"Kuvira, what are you doing"? Baatar asks

"I'm not going to shoot unless she give me my phone back and Bolin don't you dare move"

"Bolin listen to her" I say while sliding my hand to my back pocket slowly staring at the barrel of the gun

"You aren't going to get away with this Kuvira" Bolin yells out

"Get away with what, Kuvira why do you have a gun"? Baatar asks

"Shut UP Baatar, I have my reasons, now are you on my side or the traitors' side they're just trying to protect the Avatar"

I put the phone in her hand

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot the both of you right now" Kuvira asks

"Because, you will need Wing and Wei's help"

"Help with what"?

"Help with getting into your phone" she looks at me confused and opens her phone and I use that to airbend the gun out of her hand

"Bolin run"  
I open the car door and run in the opposite direction and a bullet misses me just by an inch but Kuvira keeps firing

Bolin throws up a shield to block all the shots while we run

"Should we go to Lin's or the park"? I ask

"Lins, we need to check on her, a part of me thinks Kuvira started that fire"

"A course she did"! Bolin yells out "She's crazy"

I look behind us and see that Kuvira isn't chasing after us anymore, but she is running in the opposite direction

* * *

After getting that little girls' kite down I'm on my way back to the bench when I start to see smoke up in the sky and hear sirens.

I look around the park and see Iroh running towards me. Which is a good sign because that means my Father is here.

He has a worried look on his face "What's wrong"? I ask

"It's your Father he's hurt, and I need your help"

"Iroh what do you mean he's hurt, and once Korra sees me walk off she will think it's time"

"Don't worry about that Asami, this is serious"!

Iroh looks scared out of his mind "Okay" I run with him out of the park

"Is he hurt"? I ask

"Yes"

"Iroh what happened"?

"I don't know, we were talking, then some Equalists broke into his home and I tried to fight them off the best I could but they took him away"

I stop half way "What do you mean they took him"?

"They kidnapped him Asami, and we need to go save him" I look at Iroh intensely

"So you're telling me some Equalists broke into my Father's home which is heavy guarded which you need a passcode to get in and kidnapped him"?

Iroh frowns "Yes, why is that so hard to believe"

"You're a firebender right"? I ask

he nods

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything"?

"Well, you're in the United Forces and you're trained to handle people with weapons, my Father was the only one to let you in his home, and from your hands, I don't see any indication that you used fire to defend anything"

My suspensions of Iroh start to come true, just when I'm about to pull out my gun

He takes out his and I hit the ground and all my muscles in my body start to tingle and I can't move he walks over to me and lift me up

"Now, that was one of your Father's new weapons I used on you, in 5 seconds you will be unconscious, so no use of fighting, I mean like you can anyway"

My eyes start to feel drowsy

"Korra" I call out but it comes out as a whisper

"Don't worry about her, Kuvira is on her way to pay her a little visit, just like she did to her friend Lin"

I look up at the smoke and everything goes black

* * *

I been sitting on the roof for 3 hours now and I still see no sign of Asami, the last time I saw her she was running with Iroh through the park

The mask is really itchy and the smoke from some fire really is getting to my lungs. I already drank all the water Asami gave me earlier.

You know what this isn't like Asami to be gone this late. Maybe I should go check on her. Nooo maybe I should stay here, I'm sure she will come back.

But what if she doesn't, and she's in trouble.

"So we meet again" I turn around and see Kuvira

She walks towards me but I put my guard up "you know I liked it better when you were fake died"

I don't say anything

"Because of you, I really put a damage in my soon to be marriage, actually I doubt we're still getting married after, me shoving a gun into my fiancé's sisters face"

"What did you do to Opal"!

"Relax, noting you should be worried about Lin"

"What do you mean"?

"Well let me just say, that Lin is sort of in really hot water, sorry was that a bad joke, I'm not really great with puns, maybe I should save that for you"

"How did the water taste, I heard it causes shoulder pain" I look over at the empty water bottle

"What was in it"? I ask

"I don't know, you're the water bender remember" I turn my hands into a flare

"I'll give you one more chance, where is Lin"?

"You should be asking about Asami, I could tell she was always intimidated by me" that's enough

I throw some fireballs at her but she dodges out of the way

She takes some metal off her wrist and throws it at me like a Frisbee but I dodge it the metal goes back to her and she throws another one.

Which I stop half way and throw it over the edge

"That was my favorite bracelet" ! she throws boulder at me which I run toward in full speed breaking it into many pieces and use the broken rocks to form a shield around me and charge at Kuvira

* * *

Bolin and I get in front of Lin's house but the police stops us

"That's my Aunt" I say out of breath the officer nods

"I'm aware of that Opal, Lin was my boss but she is in critically condition right now"

"Where is she"? Bolin asks

"Opal, Bolin" Wing yells out while they're sitting on the curve with gas masks on

I run to them "what happened'?

"We don't know, Wing and I picked up lunch for Aunt Lin, and when we came back the house was on fire, Wei and I broke into the house and

found her lying on the ground unconscious , we dragged her out and the fire benders were here

It doesn't look good" Wing says while wiping his eyes

"I should had stayed" Wei said

"Not it's not your fault, it's none of your fault"

Wing then stands up "It's Kuvira's fault, I passed her car on the way here"

"Bolin stay with them while I try to get more information"

"No Opal, I don't want you going alone"

"Bolin, I'm just talking to one of the EMTs, I will be right back" he gives me a hug and I run to the ambulance with Lin inside

She has smoke covering her whole face and my heart drops

"Will she be okay"? I ask

He frowns "We will do the best we can"

"Did she say anything"? I ask

"Mam, we have to go, your Aunt is in critical condition, a lot of the smoke got into her lungs"

"Please, she had to say something" another EMT walks towards me

"Okay John tell her" he sighs

"She was only conscious once, and she asked for someone named Bora, no Nora, something like that"?

"You mean Korra"?

"Yes, that's it, she kept saying stop korra, then she got out of it again"

I run back over to Bolin, Wing, and Wei"

"Aunt Lin, told us to stop Korra"

"Why"? Bolin asks

"I don't know"

"Where is Korra"? Wing asks

"At the park" then everything makes sense the direction Kuvira was going was the same direction of the park. We were set up

"Oh spirits, we need to find Korra"

* * *

I jump across to another roof and throw a wave of rocks toward Kuvira and she flips out of the way and goes to another roof.

Why does she keep running away?

I throw a jab to send a rock her way and it finally catches her and she hits the ground.

She get back up and smiles

"What's so funny"? I ask

"You can't see it can you"?

"See what"?

"You're wasting your time, she's gone"

"Who"?

She rolls her eyes "Out of all people why did they choose you as the Avatar"?

"Who's gone"?

"Asami"

I turn around and notice that we're far away from the park

"What do you mean gone"? I say while wiping the sweat off my face

"I already said enough, she's probably dead by now no need to worry"

I start to feel the pain in my shoulder again and I fall to the ground

"What did you do to her"?

I say fighting through the pain and standing back up to Kuvira surprise my eyes start lighting up

"You weren't supposed to be able to enter the Avatar state" she asks in shocked

I grab her by the collar and throw her to the ground

"Where is Asami" ? Kuivra face turns from fear to amusement

* * *

I open my eyes and I start to feel the muscles in my body again. I blink a couple of times and I'm in the dark with my hand cuffed to what I believe is the floor

I realizing the situation I start screaming "Helpppppp"

"Helpppp"

"It's okay" I hear someone in the dark call out

"Who there"?

"It's your Father, you will be okay, I won't let them hurt you"

"It's all your fault"!

"I know it is" I can't see him but I know from hearing from the chains he's tied up too

"They turned on me Asami" I really don't want to hear this especially from a traitor like him

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone"

"You were right about everything" I try breaking the chains, I need to get out of here

"Asami" I try pulling the chains harder and can feel them rubbing against my wrist

"Asami" I use all my strength to try and break them apart

"Asami" I can feel a wave of pain hit my wrist as I keep pulling

"Asami, it's no use, you're hurting yourself"

I finally give up "Why do you care, if I get hurt, I'm weak to you remember"!

"Asami I don't want to talk about this"

"Well when do you plan to, tell me why, you hate the Avatar so much"?!

He doesn't say anything

"TELL ME, YOU OWE THIS TO ME"!

All this anger starts to build up again "Why did you create this destiny for me, Mother wouldn't want this life for me, she would had stopped you"!

Why won't he answer me!

"FATHER"!

"BECAUSE, I THOUGHT BY HAVING YOU GO AFTER SOMETHING MORE POWERFUL THAN YOURSELF, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO FEEL LESS OF A PERSON, OR HELPLESS"

Even though it's dark I can tell he's crying from his voice

"To me the Avatar was the most powerful, as a kid I looked up to the Avatar, he was a protector the fighter of evil but where was he when those hoodlums broke into our home Asami. Our home and took away the person we loved the most

He wasn't there to protect her and your Mother, was the sweetest person ever.

She wouldn't hurt a fly, and It kills me knowing that even if she had protection she wouldn't use it on them and I hate that. Even if she had a gun, she wouldn't use it How can someone still see the good in others even though, they caused them so much pain"?

At his last statement I think of Korra. After everything I did to her she still sees the good in me and I hate that. As we both sit there in silence

Someone opens the door flips on the lights

and I see my Father chained up across the room with bruises all over his face and blood on his suit

"Amon" I spit out bitterly

"Nice to finally meet you" he says while bowing

"You aren't going to get away with this"

"And why not, your Father already built us the perfect weapon"

"Locking my family up wasn't part of the plan" my Father yells

"Well you know, it happens"

"You don't have enough power to control a weapon like that" I yell out

Amon walks towards me and I spit on him

"I will let that slide, and we have more than enough power"

"How"?

"Ask you Father" I turn to my Father

"What is he talking about"? I ask

"He's going to use the Avatar's chi to produce enough power to take all the bending away"

"Well, that's not going to happen because Korra will never do it, and you will never get her to do that"

"Oh her doing it willingly, a course not, that's why she's going to volunteer her services"

I laugh "She would never help you"

"Actually she will " Amon walks around the room

" Actually Korra loves you, and I know her love for you is stronger than her bending abilities, all we have to do, is tell her we have you and she will give herself up"

My heart starts racing, a part of me thinks Korra wouldn't do that but I know that sounds like something she would do just to protect me and I don't want her to protect me.

"Korra, hates me she won't do that"

"Oh please, do you honestly think I believe you when you say that, we had our eyes on Korra for the past 2 years and anyone can see how loyal she is to you, you basically tried to kill her and she still came running back"

The door opens again and Iroh walks in along with some other Equalists

"You traitor, you were supposed to be on our side" I shout at Iroh

"Like you never stabbed someone in the back before"? he ask with that ugly smirk of his

"I want you to take Ms. Sato out of here" Amon says My Father starts trying to break the chain

"No she had nothing to do with this, take me, not her" !

"Shut up old man, you are no use to us anymore" one of the men puts a glove over my mouth

"You kick, punch, or anything I will shock you in a heartbeat"

* * *

"Where is she"? I ask while throwing another punch at Kuvira watching her head slam on the pavement again

She then spits out blood and smiles

"That's all you got"?

I throw another punch and wave my hand in the air at the force

"One more punch and you will be done, WHERE IS ASAMI"! she just smile and just when I'm about to hit her again

I hear her phone ring

"Pick it up, it's for you" I reach in her pocket and put the phone to my ear

"Hello"?

I hear a familiar voice "Hello, Korra this is your old friend Amon"

"Amon, we're on to you"

"Trust me I know, I have your wife with me now"

" I don't believe you let me speak with her"

"Go ahead, you're on speaker"

"Asami, are you okay"? I ask I don't hear anything

"Why isnt she talking"?

I hear talking on the other line and the sound of tape being ripped off

"Korra"

"Asami"

"Okay, there is your proof that she is alive"

"Let her go"

"I can't do that Avatar, we need you and you need her, so let do a trade"

"Involving what"? I ask watching Kuvira blood run down the cement

"I need your bending abilities, to power my machine, you're already aware of the goal of my mission"

"No, I'm not helping you take away others bending"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" I hear a drilling sound and hear Asami scream

"Asami'!

"Don't you hurt her, please" the sound stops

"Your wife just got shocked, now if you fail to agree, I'm going to have my men do a little more than a shock, do you understand"?

I'm having a hard time speaking because I feel like I can't breathe

"Korra, I need you to pull yourself together and answer me, Asami is still alive, you're the only one who's in control of her fate, so do you agree"

I put one of my hands to my head

And nod "Yes"

"Good, girl we will try to make sure Asami, is as comfy as possible, see you soon, my men will pick you up"

"Let me talk to h…." The call drops

 **As you can tell the next chapters are going to be tense. Thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday. I donated to the Red Cross on that day and said to the woman taking my blood "I thought blood bending was illegal" lol she didn't get it but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to say that joke so I took it lol**


	19. Chapter 18

I air bend down the building and left Kuvira lying on the concrete. Who knows if she is alive or not at this point I don't care her faith means nothing to me.

As I'm moving through the air, I notice the smoke getting thinner and see an ambulance trying to get past the traffic.

It looks like someone left their car in the middle of the street and cars are trying move out of the way to allow the ambulance to get through

I don't have time to help with that process, I need to find Lin and tell her what's going on.

I'm trying to put all my emotions aside, so I can think but they have Asami and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. This is all my fault I should have left when I knew I had a bad feeling.

I bet that Iroh had something to with it, he was the last one to be Asami. How could I be so stupid and trust him?

How could I be so blind? In the past I was unstoppable, nothing got in the way of my duties. Now, all I seem to do is do the opposite of protect and that's putting others in harm's way.

If I just went after Amon earlier none of this would be happening. I knew where he was and who he was working with but I was too stubborn to go after him. I was so stubborn and hurt that I rather have others suffer without the Avatar just like I suffered by being betrayed.

Isnt that selfish? I could had put an end to all of this but I choose not to, all because I wanted everyone to feel the same way I was feeling.

All this time, I thought about how everyone betrayed me but in reality I was doing the same, by betraying my people.

Now I have to betray them one more time by turning myself in. just so I can protect the one person I love, then again if she knows I will always love her, do I really need to this for love?

* * *

I'm air bending through the sky to try and find Korra. Bolin told me she wasn't on the ground at the park so my guess is she is on either of these roof tops.

Wing is with Aunt Lin while Wei is getting in contact with my Mother and Father My heart is racing by the minute because, I know Korra acts on the first thing that comes to her mind. I don't know why Lin said to stop Korra. But knowing that even though she was in critical condition she made an effort to get those words out I know something is wrong. That's why I need to find her as quick as possible.

I check the first roof and notice some rock debris. Good she was up here I fly across to the other roof and see a trail of blood

I follow the trail and it ends in front of the stairs to get up to the roof. My heart drops, what if Korra's hurt ?

"Korra"? I air bend the door open and hear someone groan

I run inside and see not Korra but Kuvira lying against the wall.

I get in my fighting stance "Where is Korra"? Kuvira lifts her head up and tries to laugh but ends up coughing

"Relax, can't you see I'm hurt, I'm not a threat, but I always knew you were intimidated by me, so I guess my looks can kill"

"From your bruises I can tell Korra has been here so unless you want me to leave you here so you can bleed to death, tell me where she is"

Kuvira shakes her head "You're too late, sister in law"

"I'm not your sister, and what do you mean too late" Kuvira coughs up some more blood and I turn my face away

"What's wrong, does blood make you queasy"? she ask even when she hurt she can still be so cold

I turn back around "No, but if you don't start talking, I will make sure that cough will be you very last, I can't believe your betrayed me, your family, we were the ones to take you in, when no one else would"

Kuvira uses all of her strength to lean up fully against the wall but falls back down

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE BRING FAMILY INTO THIS, I WAS NEVER APART OF YOUR FAMILY, I WAS JUST A LITTLE FIX ME UPPER TO YOUR MOTHER, NONE OF YOU EVER LOVED ME, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DID ME A FAVOUR BY TAKING ME IN"

She starts crying but I don't know whether it's tears of pain or hurt. Either way I never saw her cry before

"I just wanted to be a leader, to protect the underdogs" she says

"You can still do that, by helping me Kuvira, please, we can get you help, just trust me, I don't hate you, and no one hates you"

"No I can't, it's too late everything is broken now"

"Why not, it's never too late"

"Yes, it is for me, you see I don't believe in good and bad people, because let be honest everyone is a mixture of both, the ones who choose to do the right things are the ones faking it the most, because they always want a reward, and the ones who choose to do the bad things are just seeking attention from the good ones

The underdogs are what everyone cheers for, but once they become great, they're seen as arrogant if they try to continue to win and do the right thing, making them into the bad people at the end

So I'm not the bad guy here, this whole world, this society is what's making everything corrupt and betraying us. This whole movement Non-Benders vs Benders, it's just politics. No one truly cares about whether you can bend water or fire, it's all about how you're seen by others and if you're a threat, you're always a target non-bender or not"

* * *

I notice some of the police cars driving off and when I hit the ground I notice that Lin's house is half way gone.

I see Wei sitting on the curve talking on the phone and he sees me and gets up

"Korra, where, how, when, Lin" I pull him into a hug

"What happened, is Lin okay"? he pulls away and shakes his head no

"It's not looking good Korra"

"No don't say that, Lin is a fighter she always has been, she will be fine"

He nods "Where is your brother"?

"He's with her now, at the hospital"

"Why aren't you there"?

"Opal told me to stay here in case you showed up, she needs to talk to you"

My phones starts vibrating and I realize it's Kuvira's phone that I took in case Amon wanted to contact me

It's a text, I read it and slide it back down my pocket

"Who was that"? Wei asks

"Oh nothing, it was Asami, you know telling me that we have to postpone our mission"

"Okay, well just wait here I'll call Opal and you two can talk, she told me to tell you what Lin said"

"What did she say"?

"Don't do it, or stop Korra something like that" I start slowly backing away

"Sounds, good thanks for the information, I'll give Opal a call myself and tell her to meet me at my house, so Asami and all of us can talk about it, go meet your brother he needs you"

Wei nods "Okay Korra, make sure you talk to Bolin or Opal"

I wave "Will do" As I walk past some of the police officers with my head down

I pull out the phone and reread the text. Once I get enough distance I start running to the place, Amon told me to go

* * *

"Kuvira, you're already losing a lot of blood, we need to get you to the hospital"

I start moving toward her but she pushes a small bolder towards me that barely touches me

"I don't need your help, leave me here I want to die"

"I can't do that"

"Why not, I set fire on your Aunt's home, trapped Korra, broke your Brother's heart, why not let me suffer"?

"Because, even though you did all those things, I still care about you"

"No, one cares about me"

"Yes, we do, well I can't speak for the others, but I do" I start moving towards her slowly

"And I know you care about me"

"Non-sense I hate you" I shake my head

"I don't believe that, because I know you're sorry about what you did"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you're because you just admitted to all the things you did, and if you didn't feel remorse you would had never, said what you done, and you cried in front of me"

I sit in front of her

"You cried, you were in pain, you were hurt, and used all those things to remind yourself that what you were doing was right, but it wasn't and you knew it, you came up with this underdog story to help make you feel better but you know it's tearing you apart because you're lying to yourself. I know you don't want to lie anymore so tell me where is Korra"?

I grab her hand

"Kuvira, please help me, if you don't want me to help you, let me help someone who wants to be helped"

She looks up at me and her eyes softens

"It's really too late, Opal she is gone, she already gave herself up to Amon"

"That can't be true, and why would she do that"?

"Because, Amon has Asami, and the only way Asami will stays alive is if, Korra turns herself in"

I get up because I think I'm going to be sick

"Korra what have you done"

* * *

I'm just going to go to Amon and discuss other alternatives instead of helping him, my chi is very important and no one other than myself should have access to that power. Even I don't over use my chi that much

I'm waiting in the alley like Amon texted me and a van pulls up. I put my hands on top of my head while the back door of the van slides open

3 three people who I believe are men come out and walk towards me

"Avatar" one of them asks

"Yours truly" the other one then shocks me

"No jokes, or funny business you answer our questions seriously" I look up biting my tongue

Because I was just about to fire bend

"Remember Avatar, one bad move, Asami gets another bad move" one of the men puts handcuffs on me and I roll my eyes

"You know I can metalbend these off"

"A course we do" the same man that shocks me pulls out a gun and before I could move I feel two blasts hits my chest and I fall to the ground

Everything starts to look blurry and the last thing I hear is the men arguing

"Why did you shoot her so many times"?

"She's the Avatar I didn't know if one shot would work"

Then everything goes black

* * *

"Do you want something to relive the pain in your arm"? Amon asks me

I grit my teeth as I look down at my now swollen arm "No, I don't want anything from you" Amon pulls up a seat and sits in front of me

"I'm fascinated by you Mrs. Sato, you're such a strong independent woman, and I wonder till this day, why you choose to marry, I mean you knew you would have to lie to your partner yet, you continued to marry"

I'm not telling my life story to a creep who's so afraid of others that he has to wear a mask

"Love" I say with a sarcastic smirk "Something you never experienced before, that's why you're doing this am I correct"?

He smiles "No actually I do have a love, and her name is Equality"

"To bad ironically she doesn't love you back" he just stares at me

"I may not know a lot about love, but back to my question why did you marry her and keep such a big secret like that from her…was it because you were afraid she would hate you or even judge you"?

"WHY DO YOU CARE"!

"I just don't understand you, you don't agree with my views, you know with what happened to your Mother it would make sense that you would see my vision"

"Your vision, isn't but a fabricated story, where you want people to remember your name in the history books"

"Yes, but I'm also doing this to prove a point"

"What point do you have to prove, you already pointed out that benders are over using their powers, why take away their bending"?

"So everyone can live an equal life, the Avatar was created to help keep the balance between non-benders and bender, with this change we will no longer need the Avatar"

What he's saying is nonsense

"We wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for the Avatar and it's past lives"

"Let's not forget you were hunting down the Avatar also"

"That was under different circumstances "I say raising my voice

He just gets closer to me "Because love came in the picture right,there is this story my grandmother told me one"?

I roll my eyes "I'm little too old for stories"

"Well this isnt a fairly tale, more like a legend there was this woman, she was smart but not arrogant, she lived in this small village. She was as you may call it the town's social outcast. She had great ideas but because no one dared to talk to her she they were ignored. One day this strange creature came into her village possessing some sort of magic. All of the townsfolks watched in awws at how this non human defined all elements by performing acts no humans could do. The woman the outcast watched from a far at this strange creature. She saw something that no town'sfolk saw. That same night after everyone went to their slumber. The woman snuck out at the dead of night and found the creature. Just like the town people the creature ignored the presences of the woman. That was until the woman spoke and what she said caught the creature's attention, the woman told the creature that she saw it's act and unlike the town's folk, saw that what the creature was doing wasn't a talent but a curse. A curse that the creature had to lived with for a long time. So the woman begun seeing the creature everyday at the same time to help the creature cope with it. The creature then knelled and swore to serve the woman. The creature handled all of the woman's requests and the town had no option but to know the woman's name thanks to the help from the creature"

I think about the story and I dont understand the connection of the situation I'm in or why he's telling me this

"You see Asami, you're the woman in the story and the Avatar is like the creature, you saw the Avatar for what she really was and just used it for your personal gain and that was to take me down. You knew you couldn't do it alone, so you found Korra and made up so you two could team up and take down me she swore an oath to you by marriage, and she going to stay committed to that, at first you thought you were helping her but really, you're just helping yourself your selfish logic back fired because I'm smarter, I'm the town's folk and I may know your name Asami but your presences will forever be ignored

""I always loved her, even before I found out about her being the Avatar, and yes I'm not proud of what I done in the past, but I'm not hurting her or using her, but dont you dare say, I wanted all of this to happened,I can take care of myself, I didn't need her to take you down"

"Well why did you lie, because last time I checked when you get married you say vows that tell your partner that you will love them no matter their past good or bad, so shouldn't you have been honest from the start"?

"Why are you so stuck on our marriage"?

Amon then gets up

"Because I want to know how truly you love her because, I can already tell Korra loves you, because she's giving her life up for you, because after we are done with her, I don't think she will have enough chi left for her or her past lives to live on"

* * *

I put Kuvira over my shoulders and ugh she is heavy "Opal just leave me here" I air bend us down the stairs

"I'm not leaving you"

"But you need to get to Korra, you don't have much time"

I dont say anything because I already knew that I ran out of time as soon as Kuvira told me where Korra was.

I air bend down the last flight of stairs and lay Kuvira back down so I can catch my breathe

It's like my heart is overwhelmed with panic that everything is making me feel numb. I should be freaking out but, I'm calm.

I'm so calm that I'm basically carrying a traitor to my family and Republic City but all these actions are only based on the fact that I'm numb

Kuvira starts coughing again "Opal"

"Yes" ?

"Leave me here"

"No we are almost out of here"

"No, leave me here to die"

I'm not letting her die, especially if she wants to she's not allowed to have anything else that she wants

"Why, because you don't want to see what you helped ruin" I say while putting her arms back around my shoulder

"No, because I don't want to face Baatar, he was the only person to love me for me, yet I still stabbed him in the back"

I have zero remorse for Kuvira, I hope Baatar never forgives her because I think her betraying Baatar is a quite suitable punishment for her.

I open the door of the building and I nearly almost drop Kuvira again because I up at the sky I can see this giant machine standing over all of Republic City

"What, I thought there was supposed to be a meeting first"?

"That's what we I mean they wanted you to think, today was supposed to be the day all along, and that's not all that's coming"

 **1 chapter left until the final.**


	20. Chapter 19

"Hello….Avatar"?

"Is she even alive"?

"I don't know, check her pulse"

I sense someone moving towards me and I grab their wrist and open my eyes and come face to face with one of the Equalists that brought me in

"Where are we"? I ask looking around it looks like we're in some sort of warehouse

"Where is Asami"? the Equalist I have a hold on pulls away

"Corporate and you will see her soon, now get up and remember no funny business"

They help me up and walk me through the halls.

I look around and this place is huge makes me wonder if Asami is even here. This could be another set up.

We get to a door and one of the Equalist presses a button and someone's voice on the intercom speaks

"Who is it"?

"Tim and we have the Avatar" so his name is Tim

The person on the intercom stops talking and the door opens Tim pushes me inside

I look around and don't see Asami

"Is this a trick"?

"Shut it, you have to put all your belonging in this box, and have to wear this"

The other guard holds up a body suit with some sort of metal pieces on it

"No way I'm not wearing that"

"Fine, I'll just tell Amon you aren't cooperating, and your wife will get something more than a shock"

* * *

The streets are in chaos right now, which is understandable because there is this giant machine robot thing standing over all of Republic City.

My phone is dead so I find the nearest pay phone and dial 911 but it's busy. I set Kuvira down for a second so I can think.

"Opal go, I'm going to die"

"No you aren't stop saying that" a van pull up aside of us and news reporters step out

"Hey can any of you drive us, to the nearest hospital"? I ask

"No can do sweetie, we have news to broadcast to the public" the woman then fixes her hair and the camera man puts his thumb up

" **Breaking News, Republic City is under attack, this machine will melt people and suck the life and blood out of every citizen here"**

I look at the news reporter giving her false report then look at the empty unattended van with the door wide open.

I look over at Kuvira and she nods

" **Who knows how much time we have left, I recommended panicking because it looks like there is no hope"**

"What are you talking about"? Kuvira asks

The news reporter runs over and shoves the microphone into Kuvira's face

" **Please tell us your story, you look injured"**

"Oh really how could you tell, was it the dried blood on my face and clothes"? As Kuvira talks to the woman with the camera near her.

I slowly walk toward the van and I can see the keys in the car. As I put one foot inside the door the camera man says "What are you doing"?

I throw an air blast and Kuvira forms a rock shield so she doesn't get blown away like the others

I put the van in gas and go back over to Kuvira and carry her to the van.

"Put on your seatbelt" I say while running to the driver seat. I check the rear windows and see the news crew getting back up also see that Kuvira doesn't have her seatbelt on

"Seatbelt!"

"Why, I will be fine" before she could finish her sentence I drive forward full speed. I'm navigating through the deserted cars in the street most of the traffic is leaving out of Republic City away from the machine I'm trying to get to the hospital which is toward the machine.

"Kuvira, what time is everything supposed to start'?

"Ummm, I don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know"?

"I'm not the brains of the operation my job was to sabotage and buy time, I did my job"

I don't understand, out of all days why did they choose today? Out of all days to have some type of revolution why today?

As I'm thinking about it comes to me. Today is the Black Sun how I could forget about this iconic date?

They choose the day the fire benders won't have their energy I look at the time on the radio and we have 30 minutes until the sunsets and the fire benders lose their bending.

"Kuvira if they need Korra's bending why did they choose today, doesn't she need all the chi she can get"?

Kuvira coughs "I don't know"

I pull up in front of the hospital and see people scrambling inside

I open the van door for Kuvira and help her out. There are no more wheelchairs so I just put her arms around my shoulder and carry her inside

We walk in and I see Tenzin Korra's neighbor at the front desk giving some orders to a woman

He looks up and walks towards me, my Aunt and him had history so he knows me well

"Opal, you Aunt is still in surgery" I nod

"I know, she needs help too" one of the women gets up and rolls a wheelchair over to Kuvira

"What's happening, where is Wei"? I ask

Wei stands up

"I'm over here, did you get Wing's call" he asks while Tenzin talks to Kuvira

"What call, is he coming"? I ask pulling him into a hug

"Yes, he's already here, he's in the bathroom he talked to Korra I tried calling you but you didn't pick up"

My phone was dead that explains why I didn't get the call

"What did Korra say"?

"That she was going to call you"

"Well she lied "

"How"?

"Because Korra turned herself over to Amon"

"She what"? Wing asks

"She turned herself in to protect Asami"

"Asami? Korra?" what are you talking about Tenzin asks while coming towards us

"I thought Korra was dead"? he asks confused

"Tenzin it's a long story"

"No tell me, I need to understand what's going on I have Lin in surgery and thousands of people coming inside the hospital which is supposed to be the calmest day ever due to the Black Sun, so what is going on"?

Just when I'm about to answer the hospital tv changes from the nature channel to some sort of weird broadcast

"Kya what's going on"? Tenzin ask one of the nurses

"I don't know" she says while getting up to change the channel back.

The tv stays on the same weird channel that I never seen before then a face appears

" **Hello citizens of Republic City it's Amon, you may have noticed a giant machine standing over your city, don't be frighten, it will do no harm to you**

 **Let me explain, its purpose is to make our world a better place. With the help of this machine it will help you be reborn. All the harm you have done as a bender will be washed away once you been cleansed of bending**

 **This machine will be powered by everyone's hero the Avatar, don't worry you all will see her in action with the help of our camera crew who will be documenting these events so our future generations will remember how Amon and his people make a change for the good.**

 **They say we all are created equal, but are we treated equal ?**

 **The answer is NO! Benders have been picked on by the little guys for the centuries of time. Now is the time to get rid of that.**

 **By eliminating bending we will be eliminating our problems**

 **So don't you try and run away, because you're too late, we been planning for this day for years. Today will be the day you see what us Nonbenders can do and don't be scarred because you will be able to learn how to survive as a non-bender just like us**

 **So sit back and relax and get reborn**

The tv switches back to the nature channel and Tenzin gets on the intercom

And everyone just stares at the tv in shock

* * *

After putting on the body suit they walk me down another hall.

"You now today is the Black Sun, wont that ruin my chi"?

"Oh relax, you have water, earth, and air to fall back on" one of the guard says

we get to a door and Tim knocks

"We have the Avatar and she's ready" the door opens and I see Asami tied up to a chair with tape covering her mouth

"I'm here let her go" look over at Asami and she is shaking her head

"Let me talk to her"!

"You will soon after we have our little talk"

I turn around and Amon comes from out of the corner

"How are you liking the body suit"?

"I look like I rolled around in broken CD roms" Amon laughs and walks over to Asami and puts his hands through Asami's hair I try to lunge at him but his guards hold me back

"You have a sense of humor, no wonder your wife married you"

"Taking away others bending won't fix anything, the world will still be corrupt, crimes will still go on, and people will continue to be bullied"

He walks away from Asami and comes towards me

"Not with me in charge, the world will see how I took down the Avatar and made her do what I wanted, so they know not to cross me"

"You didn't do anything, you just blacked mailed me, I doubt others will love their partners as much as me, to turn their self in and by the way I don't understand your reason to broadcast this"

"I told you, to show the world that I captured the Avatar"

I look at the person literally holding a camera in my face

"Yes, but you're also going to document how a bender risks her life for a non-bender so that sort of ruins your whole benders hate non-benders logic"

One of the guards scratches their head

Amon puts his hand in his pocket and Asami starts shaking in her chair. I push the guards away and bend the electricity away from Asami and move it toward Amon who leaps out of the way making the blast hit another Equalist

I look at my enlarger veins and I can still feel the electricity through my body

"That's enough, did you really think I couldn't bend electricity"?

Amon gets up and smiles "Yes, I did thats why I choose today, because we all know you can't use electricity without being a firebender"

I try firebending but nothing happens

"You see Avatar, I don't appreciate you killing one of my favorite guards"

"Asami are you okay"? I ask she nods

I look at her arm and her veins look more enlarged than usually and I know if she gets shocked one more time it could kill her

"Should we give Asami another shock"? Amon asks

"NO, please don't I will do your plan just don't hurt her anymore"

Asami tries to pull away from the chair

"It's okay, Asami don't worry about me" a tear drops from her eye

"Good girl, I need you to stand on this mat" the guard walk me to the mat and starts plugging wires to the metal part of my suit

I smile at Asami who keeps shaking her head.

I don't mind losing my bending as long as I'm with her and she's safe. Why is she so persistent of me stopping?

"Okay, Zhu Li will you please explain the task for the Avatar"

A woman with rod glasses nods and stands in front of me

"All you need to do is bend an element, that one element will control the machine and the rest is up to us, we will stop the machine once we have enough power"

"Umm how can you power the machine if I'm not inside of it"?

"Simple, the chi is transferred through a tube that will travel all the way to the machine"

"And you will stop the machine once you have enough"?

"Yes, it's simple it won't even hurt, are you ready"?

I look over at Asami and she has her head down I nod

"Yes"

I put my guard up and bend earth and I see a bar around me go up to a yellow mark

"Korra can you bend something next time with more power"? Zhu Li ask

"Okay"

I bend two rocks and the bar goes up a little higher on the yellow bar

"Korra, can you do better"?

"I am, it's sort of hard when I'm being watched"

Amon gets up "I think you're just holding out on us" he gets up and walks over to Asami and bends her wrist back

And I can hear the cracking sound and my heart starts racing and rage sweeps across my body and I don't even remember what element I throw but my eyes glow and body starts shaking and I feel an energy moving out of me.

* * *

Everyone is watching in horror as Amon collects in chi out of Korra. All we can see it this blue glow being stored in a tube.

"We're all done for" one man says as he sits in his chair

"You don't know that, and we can still fight back" Wing yells

"How, you won't be a bender to fight back"

"We still have our bending because we use earth, and even if we didn't we could still take them if we all team up together"

Everyone starts chatting

"Calm on everyone, the machine isn't fully powered yet, we can still shut it down"

The man who said we're all done for stands up "But what if we die"?

"It's sure as heck better than, living in Amon robot world" I turn around at the sound of Bolin's voice and pull him into a hug

"Where were you"? I ask

"I was looking for Korra, how did you get here"? he asks

"I stole a new van" he high fives me

"Niceeeee"

"So what's the plan" Wei asks

Bolin stands on the counter I don't know why because we have an intercom right here

"Bolin get down, it useless we tried everything" I offer my hand to help him down

"But, Opal we can still fight this"

"Yes, but you have to be realistic here, that machine has the capabilities to take our bending, so I'm sure it can take our lives too, there is nothing we can do"

I'm not the type of person to give up, but this battle is out of our element, and I trust Korra even if she did turn herself in out of impulse I'm sure she has a plan.

Hopefully

* * *

The machine turns off and my eyes turns back to normal. My body feels weak I'm just about to close my eyes when I remember Asami.

I pull away from wires and run over to her. I pull apart the tape and I pull her into a hug

"Are you okay"?

"Yes, how are you even alive"? I look at her confused

"What do you mean"? I ask while holding her wrist I look at the bruises on her body and the scratches on her face

Amon looks over the computer screen and laughs "Finally, start that bad boy up Zhu Li"

I don't pay attention to them they got what they wanted

"How is your bending"? Asami asks me I try to earth bend but nothing

I try to water noting

And try to fire nothing

I shake my head and her face drops

"Nooo don't you dare cry, I'm fine, I'm alive that's all that matters"

"I'm crying because I didn't want you to come, and you came"

"A course I came, I love you" I frown because Asami is still crying

"Is it your wrist, we can get you to the hospital"?

She shakes her head "No, it's just I hate myself for doing this to you, it's like I keep ruining you"

I wipe her tears "No you aren't, I wanted to do this, nothing you would had said or did would had made me not come today"

Tears are falling down her cheek and her face drops "I didn't want you to come"

"That's understandable you didn't want me to get hurt"

"That's not the reason why"

I try to laugh it off

"Well you sure know how to lighten the mood"

She brings my head up so my eyes are looking directly into hers. She should be happy why isn't she, I did this for her

I frown

"Asami I don't understand, so many people hurt you, and betrayed you, yet I'm the only who stayed, why do you seem so disappointed "? I ask voice cracking

I lost my bending for to prove that I loved her and that I still loved her. Why is she still upset about this?

Asami wipes my tears "Because, I'm no good for you Korra, can't you see that"

"Don't you say that Asami, you're good for me"

"No Korra I'm nothing but poison to you, don't you see it, all I do is bring you down, If it wasn't for me, you would still have your bending, I took your life away"

"What are you talking about you're my life, you're my everything Asami"

"That's what I'm talking about Korra!"

"I want you to be free, I want you to travel, and not have to worry about me"

What is she saying?

"Are you trying to divorce me, I don't understand what you're saying"?

This is not how I pictured her reaction to be, I knew she would be upset but she looks straight right irritated that I'm here.

I lost my bending for her and she's telling me she no longer wants me in her life

"It's just I have this huge burden that I will always carry, knowing that I ruined you I stopped us from having a family, I stopped us from buying that house, I stopped us Korra, I don't want to stop anything else in your life, I want you to be free"

The ground starts to shake and I feel like I can't breathe

* * *

Everyone watching the tv and my heart drops at Asami and Korra's conversation. The hospital floor starts shaking

And strange waves fill the room. The sound is irritating my ears I look over at my brothers and they motion for us to stay low

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR HEAD AND HIT THE GROUND" I scream out

We stay low until we hear a loud popping sound

I look over at Bolin and he points to the tv and we see the machine explode on the tv

The sound ends and everyone slowly gets up I throw my hands in a motion a small spiral appears

"I still have my bending"! Wing and Wei rush outside and bring up a huge boulder

"US too"! everyone starts clapping and I pull Bolin into a hug

"Everything worked out"

Tenzin comes out of the door and he frowns

"I did everything I could, it's up to makes it through the night"

Our rejoice turns back into sorrow at the reality of the situation

"Is Lin really going to die"? I ask walking to Tenzin a tear goes down his face

"I don't know Opal"

* * *

Amon watching the benders roaming the streets bending on the tv screen and he slams the tv to the ground and turns around in rage

"What happened Zhu Li "? I pull away from Asami and wipe my eyes

"Your stupid machine didn't work"

Zhu Li looks at the bar "Sir, that not the case, it had to do with the chi level, just when the tube were being transferred it all disappeared"

Amon turns around and looks at me

At this point I'm furious I don't care what happens to me, so I say it

"In order to access my chi, I have to have full access to all my bending, so the black sun didn't work out in your favor"

"Korra no" Asami says clearly looking at me like I shouldn't had sad that but why should she care it was a mistake for me coming here remember

"Oh you care about me now huh, I lost my bending because of you"! I turn back facing Asami

"Talking about how you want to be free and everything, how?, you told me you loved me, then stabbed me in the back, how many times can you do this to me, you know the control you have over me yet you still use it to hurt me"?

"Korra, you're right about everything, I don't deserve you"

I laugh to myself "It's a little too late now, to tell me that" as I'm starring at Asami I feel my body start to get tense

"Korra, I'm sorry you don't need to shake"

I look down at my arm and I slowly raising

"Korra what's wrong" Asami asks but I become stiff even more I look up at Amon in horror

"Are you bloodbending me"? he moves his arms in a swift motion and my feet slowly start walking toward him

"What are you doing to her, stop it"! Asami asks

"Why do you care, dont you like seeing me hurt again"? I spit our bitterly

Amon makes walks to a table and what I see on the table makes my heart drops. I try to stop myself but I can't his power is strong.

My hand picks up the gun and he makes me slowly raise it my head

"Maybe I should have you kill yourself" my hand start shaking

And Asami watches in horror

"Please don't shoot her, shoot me please" Amon then smiles

"Great Idea, her killing you will be more painfull"

my body start to turn and my hand brings the gun away from my head and is now pointed at Asami

I try to use all my strength to turn the gun back around but I can't

Iroh runs into the room "You liar you can bend"? Amon then makes me aim the gun at Iroh and pull the trigger

Iroh hits the ground and the gun turns back onto Asami

"Go ahead, tell her how much she broke your heart" Amon says

tears are falling down my cheeks I don't want to kill her, I still love her

"Asami run please" I try to move the gun away but I can't

Asami looks at me and she looks calm "Pull the trigger Korra, he's going to kill you if you don't "!

"I'm not going to kill you Asami" Asami starts walking towards me

"Don't you dare come any closer Asami, please don't"!

"Pull the trigger Korra please, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm tired!" Asami raises her voice

"I'M TIRED KORRA, I WANT TO GO HOME, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD PULL THE TRIGGER"

My finger grips the gun I can feel the muscles in my body coming back

"KORRA PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER" Asami keeps walking toward the gun she halfway between the gun and I

My hand starts shaking "PULL THE TRIGGER, KORRA PLEASE, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE"

"Do what live"?

How is this possible I can feel my bending slowly come back, I try to buy time

"You're going to give up because you don't want to hurt me anymore, you aren't hurting me you're hurting yourself, I just want you to be happy and I know me being here is eating you alive"

Why is Asami going so puzzled she wants this to happen.

"Korra what are you talking about"?

"Times up" Amon says

"Korra, what do you mean you want me to be happy, I want you to be happy"? my hand raises up and Asami finally backs up

"Asami, you know what makes me happy, and if this is what you want, I have to respect that"

I raise the gun up and fight the power of Amon's bloodbending. My blood tightens up I use the few energy I have left to control my arm I raise the my arm up fighting Amon's force

"What are you doing, are you bloodbending yourself"? Amon asks in shocked

"The world is watching Amon, it's over you lost, and nothing you can do will change that"

My force and his are colliding to move the gun.

I'm debating on what I should do, I don't want to pull the trigger but I know this is the only thing that will make her forgive herself.

Amon has more control over me, but I still fight and I raise the gun back up

I take one more last look at Asami and squeeze my eyes shut and pull the trigger all I can hear is a loud thud.

I up at Asami's emerald eyes, the only thing that got me out of the Avatar state, just before I was about to attack her back at Air Temple Island Asami was searching for something and now I know what she was searching for. She was searching for me, now she is looking at me with those same searching eyes tears rolling down her face, but she should be rejoicing. She is finally free, she no longer has to worry about hurting me anymore

Regret and forgiveness is a powerful thing, you can apologize all you want but you will always remember what you did no matter how many time you try to fix your wrongs. Asami would had never forgave herself for the pain she caused me. No matter how many times, I told her it was okay, she would still not believe me.

Her watching me happy would be a constant reminder of what she took away from me. That just the type of person Asami was, the type to use her mind before her heart and I know that she couldn't help that.

Ever since I met her, I always wanted to fix her to get her to tell her feelings and I finally got her to, but that didn't fix her because the only person that can fix her is herself and I guess that's why I fell in love with her. To help show her how to forgive, so she can learn to start forgiving herself.

It's funny really, her destiny was to kill the Avatar and she didn't, she had so many chances to do so and she didn't. I guess that's a win for me, because all I wanted her to do, was to think for herself and she did, she finally stuck up to her Father and me in a way. She finally told the truth no matter how painful it was and that's all I cared about along with her happiness.

I feel this huge burden lifted off of me because I know I made her happy.

I always knew she would be the death of me, it just came with her last name

.


	21. Chapter 20

**7 Years later**

I'm walking past an art museum when I see a familiar painting hanging on one of the walls. I find myself walking inside and I'm just in enchanted by image again

I trace my fingers on the painting knowing that the glass protection is storing a piece of me.

"Excuse me miss, please don't touch the glass" I pull away

"I'm sorry, I was just wordering how much for this painting" the woman looks at me like I'm foolish

"Well this is a historic painting, the only other of this kind is a pot but that has been destroyed years ago, so it's not for sale, and even if it was I doubt you could affor.."

I take off my scarf and the woman steps back in aw

"Ms. Sato, I didn't know"

"It's Mrs. , last time I checked I didn't get remarried" the woman nods

"You're correct, I'll go get my manager and see if he can give you a price"

The woman runs off and I stare at the image again of the woman and the strange thing till this day I can't recognize

Someone behind me clears their throat

"Ah the painting of The outcast and her vision" I turn around

"That's what it's called" ?

He laughs "No, it's actually titled 'Inner Thoughts, are you familiar with the story"?

I shake my head no

"Well it's your lucky day, because I am, long ago there was this woman who was an outcast among her village, that was until a creature that displayed magical powers, came and because her servant"

My heart starts to feel heavy I heard this story before

"Actually, I know this story, the woman was selfish, she used the creature for her revenge" I say bitterly

The man looks at me in awws

"Actually that's not true" I look at him confused

"Yes, it is I heard the story before, the woman used the creature to kill all the people in her village who did her wrong"

The man nods "That's true, but are you aware that the creature and the woman was the same person"?

"What, that can't be"

"Are you familiar with the Avatar"? the man looks at me with wide eyes then apologizes

"I'm sorry" I nod

"It's okay"

"No really I'm sorry for your loss and before I continue, I want to say how much I admire you and the Avatar's bravery"

This was the first time I came out in public in 7 years, and that's only because Lin forced me to visit her in Ba Sing Se.

I owed her for that, I did take away the one person she cared about. Till this day I still remember the day I lost the first person who ever loved me

 **7 years ago**

I watch as the gun is pointed at me tears falling down my cheeks. I want her to pull the trigger

No thought were going on in my mind but the fact that all this was my fault. That my mind games were too much for Korra to handle.

All I could think about was if I actually loved her? I told myself I did but how do I know if it was the real me telling myself that or the controlled hide your feelings me.

My Father was never my enemy, the Avatar was never my enemy, but my mind was

it controlled my emotions, which for my job was a good thing, yet it also destroyed the real me.

I can't even remember the real me I don't even think there was a real me. Where was my mind when I knew the inteseive training wasn't good for my body

Where was my mind, when I was taken out of school from my friends to be home schooled?

Where was my mind? when I had such a hard time writing vows?

I need her to pull the trigger to kill my mind because that's my only enemy. I want her to pull the trigger because I ruined her, and she need to take her revenge"

"Don't you come any closer Asami, please don't"! Korra says with the same watery eyes

Why won't she stop worrying about me?

"PULL THE TRIGGER, KORRA PLEASE, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE"

"Do what live, You're going to give up because you don't want to hurt me anymore, you aren't hurting me you're hurting yourself, I just want you to be happy and I know me being here is eating you alive"

I look at her confused

What does she mean give up, I'm not giving up I'm fighting myself!

"Korra what are you talking about"?

"Times up" Amon says

"Korra, what do you mean you want me to be happy, I want you to be happy"?

I slowly start backing away

"Asami, you know what makes me happy, and if this is what you want, I have to respect that"

I watch Korra's arm start moving

"What are you doing, are you bloodbending yourself"? Amon asks in shock

"The world is watching Amon, it's over you lost, and nothing you can do will change that"

I watch in disbelief as Korra fights to gain control of the gun.

She raises the gun back up, pointing at my head I squeeze my eyes shut.

I flinch at the sound of the gun going off and open my eyes and see Korra lying on the ground. I rush to her side and she stares blankly into my eyes.

My hands start shaking trying to touch her "Korra no"

This wasn't what I meant, I didn't want this to happen.

I look up and see Amon looking at me in shock. Anger fills my body I grab the gun lying beside Korra and fire three shots at him.

I comes towards him as he clenches his chest. He raises his hand up but I fire another shot, the bullet going through his palm.

"Please don't shot" I raise the gun to his head. I have every right to shoot him, for what he done

but I slowly bring the gun down and rip the mask off his face, so the world can see who he really is.

I throw his mask to the ground and he looks up at me

"The world is going to remember your face, you arent going to hide behind that mask anymore"

I then raise the gun back at his head and pull the trigger.

I'm watching him take his last breath something I couldn't do for Korra because it happened so fast.

I walk over back to my wife and rest her head on top of my lap. I look around at all the bodies lying around this room.

Once again why am I the only one left standing? If anything I was the one who deserved to die. No one could had possibly done the harm I committed. Yet they were the one who paid the price.

I raise the gun to my temple my eyes stinging from the tears

 **Present**

"Before I continue, I want to say how much I admire you and the Avatar, bravery"

I get back to my train of thought

And bow "Thank you" he smiles

"So like I was saying before, the person and the creature are the same person"

"How"?

"you see this painting is supposed to represent a curse the woman has, she has this magic that she likes to separate herself from, and she see her magic as a separate thing for example a creature, at times the woman sees the creature or herself as magic but sometimes she says herself as a curse"

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand" he smiles

"Yes, it's pretty hard to wrap your head around, you see the image is supposed to be inspired by the Avatar. The Avatar has this power this magic, that they sometimes can't control. In the beginning they thought it was a curse until they had guidance which was their inner voice or mind. The woman started to realize that the magic she had was a gift but she had to learn to use it for good instead of her killing the people of her village was a curse but her choosing to use her powers for good was the magic of the situation"

That must explain why that painting was at Air Temple Island in the first place

As I contuine to look at the painting the rude woman and who looks to be her boss run up to me

"One of my staff informs me that you want to buy this painting"

I cross my arms "That's correct"

* * *

I walk out of the museum with my painting all wrapped up. As I'm walking down an alley to get to my rental car.

I hear glass breaking and a booming voice "You dumb kids" a group of kids come running past me

I move out the way so they don't ruin my painting.

As I walk I hear bickering "Let me go, I didn't mean to" I see a big man holding a boy by the collar

"HEY PUT HIM DOWN" I call out putting my painting against the wall

The man looks up in rage "This boy and his friends broke my window, and I expect him to pay me back"

The boy looks about six or seven and starts trying to resisit

"Let me go, big belly man" the little boy then kicks the man in his stomach which doesn't faze him what so ever

"I'm calling the police"

I put my hand up "woah don't you think, that's a bit harsh, hes a kid"

"I don't care, him and his friends are always playing around here, I try to give him the benefit of the doubt because he's in foster care, but enough is enough"

I take out my wallet "How about I pay for the damages, then would you reconsider calling the police" the man looks at me

"Depends, how much"?

"How much do you think the window is worth"? I ask

"Hmmmm 300 " I know that it doesn't cost that much but I take out that amount out of my wallet and hand it to him and he looks surprised

He drops the boy "He's your problem now"

The little boy dust hisself off "Those burgers are your problem" he says under his breathe the boy then turns and looks at me

"Thanks sweet cheeks" he's just about to run off when I grab his arm

"Hold up, trouble maker" he looks down at his arm

"Wow you have a great grip, you must work out"

"Thank you, and what is your problem"? he then blushes

"You're really pretty, are you an Earthbender because you're rocking my world"

He then slams his foot on the ground and it craves a heart shaped rock

"Cute, but seriously why are you causing trouble"? I ask

He frowns "Why do you care, no one cares about me"

"That's not true"

"Yes, it is no one wants to adopt me, I'm too weird" I kneel down to him

"We all are werid, even I am" he frowns

"I doubt it" I laugh

"No I am really, I literally spent 600 thousand dollars on a painting" he laughs

"Yeah, that's weird" I smile

"What's your name, if you mind me asking a weird question"?

"Kai" he extends his hand out and I shake it

"Asami"

He frowns "That sounds long, can I call you Sami"? I smile at hearing that name again the only two people that called me that was Korra and my Father and since I dont talk to him much, it's been a long time

"Yes, a course whatever makes your life easier"

He bows "I have to get back home, I have a visitor when I get back, hopefully I get adopted" I laugh

"You run home then, and good luck"

"Thank you Sami"!

* * *

I finally get to my car and see that I have a missed call from Opal. So I call her back while I put the painting in the car.

"Hello" she anwers

"Hey, I'm here in Ba Sing Se"

"Well I'm glad you called to tell me" she says saracastically

"Sorry Opal, I was planning to but I came across this art museum and got a little carried away"

"Hmm didn't take you as the artistry type"

"Well you know, it's good to try something new"

"True, are you on your way to see my Aunt"?

"Yes, I'm actually driving now"

"Cool, well I don't want you to be late"

"She's old I doubt she will care if, I'm late"

"Nooooooo, she will eat you alive, you know she still thinks she's a chief, and even before she would always yell at Korra for being late for training"

"Where was she when Korra was late to our wedding" Opal and I both laugh over the phone then there is a silence

"Spirits, I miss her Asami"

"I know Opal, I miss her too"

"I'm just glad, you're still here Asami, I don't know what I would had done if I lost you too"

"I know Opal"

"No Asami, I feel like I don't tell you how brave you truly were you could had easily pulled the trigger and you didn't and I'm forever graceful for that, you know I love you"

"I love you too Opal and tell Bolin I him too"

"I will he's on his annual father daughter date today, leaving me here all alone cleaning the house"

"Well that's what being a parent all about"

"Haha I guess you're right, visit us soon okay"

"I will"

* * *

I look at my phone's gps and see this is the place Lin wanted me to visit her out.

"Element Home" I repeat to myself

I didn't know Lin was at a nursing home I get out of the car and walk inside and see a woman sitting at a desk.

"Umm hi, I'm here to see Beifong" the woman looks at me confused

"You're looking for who"?

"Lin Beifong? She's old and stubborn" the woman than smiles

"Ahhh we call her Lens" I look at confused she hands me a clip board

"Long story, you see the kids could never say Lin with out adding the s so we all just call her lens"

I nod pretending I understand the story even though I don't know why kids would be in a nursing home in the first place

I hand her back the clipboard

"Okay, let me call her on the intercom, you can take a seat"

I sit down and see crayons and coloring books everywhere, you would think Lin would be in a more sophisticated facility, this seems more childish.

The woman gets a phone call and then motions for me to get up

"Ironically that was Lens, she said for you to just go to room four and meet her"

"Umm where is that"? I ask

"All the way in the back you will pass the playground exit, and it's to the right"

I nod even though I don't know why they would have a playground. As I take the direction the woman at the front desk tells me

I notice children playing in the rooms I'm walking pass

What kind of place is this?

I get to room four and see Lin sitting by the window I haven't seen her in years and you can just see the wrinkles on her face. But she still has that tough unbroken expression on her face, it looks like she is talking to someone but, I can't see who

I knock on the door and we make eye contact. We just stare at each other both sharing the same nostalgic memories.

She walks toward the door to open it and I just stare at her but have at least the courage to say Hello

"Hi" I say shly she touches my face

"Hi" I pull her into a hug and at first she hesitates but then returns it. Years ago I would had never hugged her first but over the years, I learned that it's okay to show emotions. A course Pema helped me with my recovery but it was really up to me whether I wanted to move forward or not and me being here today clearly shows that I choose to move forward.

Most days I didn't feel like getting up but I kept reminding myself that I'm alive and I can still do it and make it through the day.

"I missed you Asami" she says softly

"I missed you too Lin" tears dropping on her shoulder we are holding onto each other when I hear someone clear their throat

"Hey, I know you" I pull away and see that the boy in the alley is here

"Are you following me? if you wanted my number all you had to do was ask" I laugh wiping away my tears

"Kai, what did I tell you about respect" Lin says sternly

Kai sighs "I'm sorry, for being a pervert" Lin mouth drops and I cover my mouth to avoid laughing in his face

"Kai enough!" Lin says while giving me an apologetic look

"So what is this place"?

"It's like a foster home" Lin says

"Why are you here"? I ask

"I work here, you know to help guide my future police force" Kai rolls his eyes

"I don't want to be on the police force, she always forcing me to train, bend like this Kai, use your brain not your fist Kai, don't bend in the house Kai"

I laugh "sounds like you Lin" she rolls her eyes

"Let's all take a walk outside, shall we" Lin says

"Can I hold Sami's hand" Lin looks at me and smiles

"You need to ask her not me" Kai nods and runs up to me

"Do you mind, if I hold your hand, it's dangerous outside"

"Trust me Kai, Asami can handle herself perfectly fine" Lins says giving me a wink while Kai takes my hand

We get outside to the playground and Kai lets go of my hand and races up to the slide while Lin and I sit on the bench

"He's something else isn't he?" Lin asks

"Yeah he is, he sort of reminds me of…"

"Korra"? I give a small smile

"Yeah he reminds me of Korra" Lin nods

"Yes, I agree with you completely by the way he smiles"

"His pick up lines" I add making Lin laugh

"Yes, he does have her sense of humor, and he never wants to train just , he just wants to play around"

"Well that's understandable it's just a kid, how old"?

"He's 7"

"Well don't you think training him at 7 is too early?" I tease

"Actually no I started training Korra when she was 5, we are actually a bit late"

"Haha Lin, not everyone wants to be on the police force"!

"I know but the world needs an Avatar, and he needs to be ready" my face drops

"What"?

Lin turns facing me "Kai, is the new Avatar" I get up and shake my head

"No, he can't be he's an earthbender"

Lin gets up "Kai, Asami sat on water can you help her"? Kai stops what he's doing and a blast of wind comes towards me

"Are you dry now"he asks I look at him in shocked

"That could had been the wind" I say in disbelief

"Kai can you make us a fire" Kai nods then turns his hand into a flare I walk toward him and he steps back

"Back up I don't want you to get burned, you're already hot" he then blows the fire out

And runs back onto the slide

I turn around and look at Lin "Did you bring me here just to tell me you found the Avatar, a call would have been good"

She frowns "You seem disappointed" I sit back on the bench

"I'm not I just don't understand why you brought me here, there had of be a reason"

Lin sits back beside me "There is a reason, you see I'm getting old, and who knows how much time I have left"

I shake my head "NO LIN"

"Asami just listen please"

"I can't take care of him, I'm no way fit to take care of another human being, I couldn't even take care of myself

"Don't you say that Asami!"

"But it's true Lin, all I do is hurt people I can't do that again, I can't ruin him"

"You aren't going to do that Asami"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, HOW DO YOU KNOW LIN!?"

"Because you didn't pull the trigger" I look over at Kai who's still on the slide

"He can hear us"

"Okay? Trust me, he knows about stuff like that his parents were killed in a car accident and he was in the car, he had a hard life Asami"

"So, you think just because we had similar childhood traumas that I'm the perfect fit for him?"

"No but I know you're the perfect fit because you're a fast thinker, an educator, and.."

"Killer" I add

"No and fighter, you had the gun Asami and you choose not to kill yourself, you fought those demons"

I look up at the sky

"Till this day, I ask myself why did Korra choose herself and not me" I turn to face Lin

"Why herself, Lin why not me"?

Lin sighs

"I don't know Asami , I really don't know, but you can't go your whole life, letting not knowing things hold you back from moving forward, believe it or not your life is a book and it's not complete unless you add a new chapters. When Korra told me she wanted to marry you, I was skeptical, she had a destiny and getting married wasn't part of my plan for her, but you know what? Korra had her own plan for herself so she could fulfill her destiny. Noting can stop you but yourself and it's up to you on what you want to do, not me"

"And you think me taking Kai will be a my new chapter"?

"It might be but you never know until you try , I believe you and him would be quite successful together, he can learn from you and I know you can learn from him, I'm not saying you have to make up your mind right away, but I just want you to think about it, the choice is up to you"

"Okay,I will give it some thought" Lin squeezes my hand as we continue to watch Kai

"Hey Sami come play with me" I laugh

"Okay" I climb the stairs

"What are we playing"? I ask

"We're on a ship and we just stole all the gold, the only way to escape is to go down the slipperiest slide ever, I haven't really mastered water yet, so I can't add an ocean but we can use our imagination"

"Sounds like a plan" he sits down on the slide

Then he looks up at me "Aren't you going to sit too"?

I look up at Lin who has her arms crossed with a big grin on her face

"How about you go first" I suggest

"NO, we have to be a team, one go we all go, no one gets left behind"

I look at Lin and she puts a thumb up you really can't say no to this kid

I slowly sit down behind him and put my arm around him

"Are you ready"? he asks I laugh

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Great, now put your hands in the air like you're free"

I giggle and do our I'm told and we slide down the slide and just like he said I was free

 **The End**

 **Now you all know that, I don't end a story without the word the end lol. Now if you all want to know why Korra did the thing she did is quite self-explanatory but for those that are confused by my vision for this story here it**

 **Korra shot herself because she saw how much Asami wanted her to pull the trigger. By Korra doing the opposite, it showed Asami that Korra rather die than see her in pain. With Asami coping with the loss of Korra she learned how to forgive herself and to forgive others the same way Korra did for her. Korra taught Asami love and clearly Asami never had someone like that in her life before.**

 **Now from Korra's viewpoint, Asami betrayed her several times before yet she forgave her. Asami was so used to people getting even and taking revenge that she couldn't handle the fact Korra didn't hate her. That was what was eating Asami alive. That someone could forgive a person who stabbed them in the back so many times. The only way she knew Asami would forgive herself was if Asami knew Korra was free.**

 **I hope my vision made sense if not, at least the ending was cute**

 **Thank you for reading my story and I will continue to work on my story recently deleted story which I will re upload 'Chill Out' and I'm debating on making a Korrasami fic based on some sort of zombie Apocalypse, a suggestion from one of my followers and if I decide to do that I will try to challenge myself more and have a different character development with Asami's and Korra's character.**

 **Thank you again for taking a chance on my story feel free to leave a review.**

 **On your thoughts**


End file.
